Dreams do come true
by Lexi1981
Summary: This is my version my version of Beyond the break. This fan fiction is during the time line of season one and two of tv show. Dawn, Birdie, Kai, Lacey and Sarah Farmer are living they dreams of being pro surfer with the help of Justin. Sarah and Lacey are cousin. All the characters will be in the fan fictions.
1. Chapter One: Family reunion part one

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show Beyond the break, the network once called The N and now call Teen nick does.  
Author note: when the show beyond the break came out on TV, I start a fan fiction for it. However, I do not like how the chapters were writing or the flow of the chapters. If you want to know about the original fan fiction called my version of beyond the break season one go to my profile and read about it. For this fan fiction there is a character I made up and she was also in the original fan fiction that I stop working on and was name Sarah Top. However I change the last name for the new verison she is going to be call Sarah Farmer and she is still Lacey Farmer's cousin. If you want to see pictures of the actress that I am base Sarah Farmer off go to my profile. Then look under the section for beyond the break and the title Dreams do come true. If the image's URL do not show up and you still want to see the images email me at makeitorbreakitlove81 (gmail). For the subject line put images' URL for fan fiction and in the email tell what fan fiction you want the image's URL for.

Chapter one: Family reunion part one!  
At the Farmer's house in Venice, California, which is a craftsman bungalow, it is Saturday, October 15, 2005 and Lacey Farmer is awake and out of bed. It is only five o'clock in the morning and she is not awake because she wants to be awake. Lacey is up because of a pounding headache that she had all night. Lacey has just walked out of her bedroom, which is the back bedroom and is walking down a small hallway wearing only a black nightshirt with short sleeves. The small hallway is on the right side of the house and in the center of the house. Lacey walks down the hallway and is rubbing her forehead with her left hand. She walks past the doorway that leads into the dinning room of the house that is between the living room and the Kitchen. The doorway is on the right if your back is to Lacey's bedroom door or the left if standing with your back to the front of the house. Lacey looks down at the floors, which are the same in hallway, living room, kitchen and two bedrooms and are mahogany hardwood floors that are original to the house. The kitchen, dinning room, hallway and living room walls are white on the top and have mahogany wainscot on the bottom half of the walls. However, the front bedroom and the back bedroom have gold walls and no wainscots. Lacey walks until she reaches the door that is on the left and in the middle of the hallway. She turns to face the door and then walks through the open door that lead into the bathroom. Lacey closes the door and then flips the light switch up to turn on the overhead light. The light switch is on the right side of the bathroom door if your back is to the door. Lacey walks past the white vintage porcelain toilet that has a black toilet seat. In addition the toilet is on the left and the back of the toilet is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. Then walks over to the vintage white porcelain wall mount sink that has two porcelain legs. One leg in each of the front corners of the bathroom sink. The white cast iron bathtub is up against the wall across from the bathroom door and the bathroom sink between the toilet and the bathtub. Lacey opens the door to the wooden medicine cabinet and grabs the bottle of extra strength Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. She opens the bottle and then pours two white and red caplets into her left hand. Lacey put the lid on the Tylenol bottle and then put the bottle away, she close the door to the medicine cabinet that built into the bathroom wall. The frame around the mirror in the medicine cabinet door and medicine cabinet have been painted black, which goes with the color theme of the bathroom. The bathroom walls have back and pink porcelain subway tiles in a checker board pattern. In addition the floor tiles are diamond shape pink and black porcelain tiles in a checker board pattern too. Lacey looks into the mirror and find that she looks exhaust and has black and blue bags under both eyes. She steps back from the bathroom sink and turns to face the bathroom door, she walks over to the door thinking I always hate the pink tiles. What was my aunt Sue thinking when she had the white porcelain subway tile on the walls and the white floor porcelain tiles glaze pink? Lacey open the bathroom door and walks out of the bathroom, she then walks into the dinner room. An antique Victorian mahogany table is in the center of the room. The table has round edges and under the table is a pedestal. The pedestal set on top of four hipped out swept legs and the table has been in the Farmer family since 1820. Around the table are six chairs two on each side and one on each end of the table. Four of the chairs are antique Victorian mahogany bar back chairs without arms and the two end chairs are antique Victorian mahogany bar back armchairs. The chairs have upholstery seats that have black fabric with silver, gold and white rosebuds on the fabric. Lacey walks over to the kitchen doorway. In addition the kitchen doorway is in the center of the far right-hand wall if you are standing in the doorway to the small side hallway. Lacey walks into the kitchen and walks past a breakfast nook that seats four on the right, which has a mahogany table and two benches with backs. One of the bench is on the far right-hand wall and the other bench is against the wall the kitchen doorway is in, if standing in the kitchen doorway. In addition Lacey walk past the white refrigerator on the left that has the freezer on top and refrigerator on the bottom. After the refrigerator is a mahogany pantry cabinet that goes to the ceiling. Then the mahogany base cabinets start and have black granite counter tops. The base cabinets continue on the wall that is on the far left-hand side of the room. Until at the center of the wall then the white gas stove and oven range and after the stove and oven range the base cabinets start again. The base cabinets continue on the wall across from the kitchen doorway. The white double framer sinks is in the center and under the window and after the sink is another base cabinet. Also, the back door is to the right side of the last base cabinet. Mahogany upper cabinets are on the far left-hand wall on each side of the stove and oven range. In addition the upper cabinets are each side of the back window of the house that is on the wall across from the kitchen doorway. Lacey walks over to the kitchen sink and once at the framer sink Lacey open the upper cabinet on her right. She then gets a tall glass from the cabinet. Lacey turns on the cold water and gets herself a glass of water. When the glass is half-full Lacey turns the water off and puts the Tylenol into her mouth. She takes a drink of water to wash the Tylenol caplets down. As drinking the water, Lacey is rubbing her forehead with her left hand. A minute later Lacey set the empty glass in the right half of the framer sink and then turns around. Lacey comes face to face with her mom, who is tying the belt of her hot pink robe to keep the robe closed.

"What are you doing up and making noise for at five o'clock in the morning and leaving the bathroom light on for Lacey? If you wake Drew, he will be furious with you all day."

"I was trying to be quiet mom, I just get up to take some extra strength Tylenol for the pounding headache I had all night."

"You look worn out, have you got any sleep Lacey?"

"No."

"Go get some sleep and I will get you up at eight. That way you can eat breakfast and then get ready for the Farmer family reunion."

"It is the fifteenth of October already?"

"Yes Lacey."

"We get too spent a whole afternoon and part of the evening with family by hanging out on the beach. This is going to be a long day that is no fun. What is the point of taking almost a whole day to get caught up? Also, what is the point of remembering uncle Paul on his birthday, which would have been today if he were still alive? However, the family member that I miss the most will not be there today because she in Hawaii fulfilling her surfing dream."

"Because it imported to spent time with your family and to remember the ones that we have lost. In addition Sarah cannot be here this weekend because she has a surf competition in Hawaii. If she did not have a surf competition today, she would have come into town. Beside you just saw Sarah at the beginning of August when she was in town for a surf competition."

"I know mom, it just that I miss seeing my cousin. Since she moved out in 2001 and went to live with Justin Healy it feels like I lost a sister."

"Because she was like a big sister to you, we moved into this house to live with her after her parents were murder in 1992. The two of you were inseparable until her and Dave had it out and she left to go find her father best friend Justin Healy. Sarah still thinks of you and come to see you when she is able too and helps us all the time. In August Sarah's and I discussed the house because when she turns eighteen on December 1 the house because legal her. I let her know that I cannot afford to buy my own place right now and the rent for house and apartment is more then I can pay right now. Sarah said we could continue to live in this house for as long as needs be. In addition since she is working as a junior beach lifeguard, she will be sending us money for the up keep on the house. Now go get a few hours of sleep and maybe the headache will be gone when you get up."

"Yawning ok, that sound like a good idea."

Lacey walks around her mom and then walks out of the kitchen. Patty Farmer follows her daughter out of the kitchen. Then Patty walks over to the double doorway to the living room, which is across from the kitchen doorway. In addition the living room is at the front of the house. Patty leans against the door frame and cross her arms over her chest. She watches Lacey walk into the small hallway and is thinking Lacey's never gets headaches. I hope Lacey is not coming down with something because she cannot really afford to miss any more days of school this term. Simultaneously Lacey walks through her bedroom door and closes the door behind her. Lacey walks by the first of two twin mahogany sleigh beds that are in the bedroom. The headboards of the two beds are up against the wall across from the bedroom door if standing with your back to the bedroom door. Lacey then walks by the first of two mahogany nightstands, the door to the closet, which is in the center between the two beds and nightstands. In addition Lacey walks by the dresser and the back of the dresser is against the wall across from the beds. The dresser is also on the right side of the bedroom door if walking into the bedroom. On top of the dresser set a small tv and VCR. Lacey walks over to the second mahogany sleigh bed and gets into bed. She pulls the gray bedspread up and after a few moments falls to sleep. Back out in the main area of the house Patty is staring at the fireplace that has built in bookcases on each side of the fireplace. The fireplace and bookcases are on the far right-hand wall if standing in the front door of the house. The bookcases have books about surfing, children's story books, et cetera that are on the shelves. Most of the books do not get read, but Lacey reads the books on surf. On top of the fireplace mantels is a picture of Patty late brother Paul and he is surf in Pipe Master in 1991. In addition a picture of Lacey and Sarah with grandmother and grandfather Farmer and the four of them are at the park. Grandmother Farmer pushing Lacey on a swing and grandfather Farmer is pushing Sarah on a swing when Lacey was four and Sarah was five. Then a picture of Patty's mom and dad with Paul, Sue's (Paul's wife), Sarah, Patty, Lacey and several more aunts, uncles and cousins and the picture was taking at Venice Beach at the family birthday party for Sarah's fifth birthday. That was the last time that all the aunts, uncles, Mr. and Mrs. Farmer (Lacey and Sarah's grandparents) were together. The picture was taking Tuesday evening of December 1, 1992, which was on Sarah's fifth birthday and was six days before Paul and Sue murder. The last two pictures on the mantel are of Sarah surf and a picture of Lacey surf. Patty walks into the living room and walks toward the right side of the living room if facing the front door. She is walking toward the antique 1870 chesterfield sofa that seats three and has been reupholster in black fabric with silver, gold and white rosebuds on the fabric. In addition the sofa is raises on turned and ebonize front legs with angled back legs made out of mahogany. The sofa back is against the far right-hand wall if facing the front door or left-hand wall if back to the front door of the house. Patty takes on a seat by left arm of the sofa if you are looking at the fireplace. She then looks at the two 19th-century armchairs made from mahogany. One chair is by each arm of the sofa and the chairs are facing each other. In addition the armchairs are standing on turned and fluted front legs with ceramic casters and have a button back with shaped padded arms. The armchairs have block top supports and have been reupholster in black fabric with silver, gold and white rosebuds on the fabric. Patty then looks at the antique mahogany oval coffee table set on top of a turned column and the column has swept legs. The coffee table is in front of the sofa and between the two armchairs. Patty puts her arms behind her head and lays back against the back of the sofa. She starts thinking I am so luck that the family antique dinning room and living room furniture has hold up so well. If the antique were to fall apart, I cannot afford to buy any new furniture for the dinning room or living room of the house. Patty starts thinking about Lacey and Sara playing on the beach, on Lacey's four birthday. Patty falls to sleep thinking of her late brother Paul surf.  
Patty walks into the small side hallway at five minutes after eight o'clock in the morning in Venice, California. She walks up to the closed door of her daughter's bedroom and start to knock on the door. Patty gets no answer from Lacey, so she opens the bedroom door. She walks into the bedroom and over to Lacey's bed. Patty sees Lacey is sound asleep laying on her stomach. She gives Lacey a gentle shake to wake her up and Lacey rolls over onto her back.

"Time to get up and start the day Lacey."

"The family reunion does not start until noon, can I sleep till ten?"

"I will let you sleep until nine thirty and then you have to get up, set your alarm clock."

"Thanks mom."

Lacey set the alarm clock really fast and then rolls onto her stomach. Lacey falls right back to sleep and simultaneously Patty walks over to her daughter's bedroom door and then turns to look at Lacey. She watches Lacey sleep for a few moments and then walks out of the room. Patty closed the door behind her and heads into the kitchen to make Drew breakfast. Drew walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, wearing a pair of navy pajama pants. He takes a seat at the breakfast nook and watch Patty make pancakes.

"Why is Lacey not up?"

"I am letting Lacey sleep until nine thirty because she had a bad headache all night. She ended up having to take Tylenol for the headache at five o'clock in the morning, so she could get some rest."

"Lacey never gets headaches, I hope Lacey is not coming down with something."

"I am sure it is nothing and the headache will be gone when she gets up."

Patty flips the pancake and then opens the upper cabinet on the left of the stove. She grabs a coffee mug out of the cabinet and then gets Drew a cup of coffee. A short time later Drew is drinking his coffee. Drew is also watching Patty put a pancake onto a plate. A few moments later Patty walks over to Drew and set the pancake in front of him.  
Meanwhile, at Justin Healy's house that is on the Hawaiian island of Oahu, Justin is in the kitchen. The kitchen is at the back of the house and on the right side of the house if your back is to the front door. He is looking out the back window at the ocean, as he waits for coffee to finish brewing. He is all ready dress for the day and is wearing a red short sleeve polo shirt. The wavesync logo is on the chest of the shirt and on the right side. Justin is also wearing a pair of khaki pants and has the polo shirt tuck into the pants. It is ten minutes after five o'clock in the morning in Hawaii. However, the wavesync young ladies have to get an early start because today is the Turtle Bay Pro surf competition. Only one person living in the house is competing today and that is Sarah Farmer who is competing as a wild card entry in the Turtle Bay surf competition. However, all the team members have to be at the competition because Bridie, Dawn and Kai will be induction as the newest members of team wavesync. Dawn, Kai and Bridie are join Sarah Farmer, Rachelle Martin and Bailey Resse on team wavesync. Justin hears someone coming down the stairs and turns to face the staircase. The staircase is on the left-hand side of the house if standing with your back to the back door, which is a slide glass door. In addition the staircase is right after the entry to the kitchen area, if your back is to the glass slide door. Justin sees seventeen and half year old Sarah Farmer coming down the stairs. He notices she is still wearing her pajama, which is a pair of cotton short and cotton tank top that are pink. He takes a long look at the young lady that is five foot five inches tall and has a rectangular shape body. In additions Sarah wears a size two or three pant sizes depended on who makes it. Sarah has blonde hair with bangs that come to just below the eyebrow and Sarah's hair is in a layer style. The longest length is just above the middle of back and the layer hair highlight her diamond shape face, round eyebrows and her roundish almond-shaped eyes. The left eye is blue and the right eye is blue on the top and sides. However, the center of the bottom is brown. In addition the layer hair highlights the rest of her face too. Sarah has round ears, large full lips, square chin and small defined nose shape. Justin notices that Sarah is favor her right knee, which has been bothering her on and off since a wipe out three months ago in Fiji, when surfing Cloudbreak. Sarah knee issues begin the same week Bailey Resse's tear his rotator cuff when he wiped out surfing Cloudbreak. Justin walks out of the kitchen and then he walks over to Sarah, who has just reach the last step of the staircase. Justin looks at Sarah's right knee and sees that the knee is a little swelling.

"You are favoring your right knee again and it has been happening frequently the last few weeks. Maybe you should pull out of today competition and go get the knee relook at Monday."

"I am not pull out of the surf competition Justin, the knee is fine I just slept with it bent all night."

"Then lay down on the floor and act like it is your surfboard and then pop up like you are going to ride a wave."

"Fine."

Sarah gets down on the floor and lays down on her stomach, a few second later pops up into a surf stance with prefect form. Sarah does not favor her right knee, deposit pain shooting through the knee. Justin's cross both of his arms over his chest. He looks at Sarah for a few moments and then he walks into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Sarah follows Justin into the kitchen and puts two slices of bread into the toast.

"You can surf today, but you are to wear the black Donjoy armor knee brace with the fource point hinge, to give stability to your ACL and MCL and to keep from injuring the meniscus more. Also, to help prevention hypertension of the knee, like the doctor told you too. In addition I will be keeping an eye on you and want to know if the pain increase. I want you to start wearing the black Donjoy deluxe knee sleeve with open popliteal and patella when you are not surfing or working out during the day. I am going to go wake Kai, Birdie and Dawn up."

Justin walks out of the kitchen and walks over to the staircase, Sarah watch Justin walking up the stairs. In addition she is thinking how much longer can I keep up the act that my knee is fine, when it is not fine. A few minutes later Sarah is sitting at the breakfast island. The island divides the kitchen from the dinning area, which is in front of the slide glass door that is at the back of the house. Sarah is eating her toasts, which has butter, cinnamon and sugar on it. She has just taken a bite of toast, when Justin comes downstairs. She looks to the right and over at Justin who looks mad.

"Birdie, Kai and Dawn get up for you?"

"Bridie and Kai did and the two of them are fight over who get the Jack and Jill bathroom first. However, Dawn's did not come home from the party she went to last night. Sometime I wonder if Dawn really wants to be a professional surfer?"

"Dawn love two things' one is to party and the second is to surf. I am sure that she will be back before we have to leave for the surf competition."

Right as Sarah stop talking the front door of the house open and Dawn walks into the house quietly closes the door behind her. Justin and Sarah see that Dawn's wearing a lavender sundress that is strapless. In addition the dress looks like it has been sleep in and Dawn's hair is a mess. Dawn starts to tip toes toward the staircase. When she gets to the end of the lower rail of the staircase Dawn turns so her back is to the slide glass door. Dawn starts walking up the stairs of the staircase. Simultaneously Justin walks up behind Dawn and put his hand on her shoulders. Dawn stops on the lower landing that is after the first two step and turns to face Justin.

"Why did you not come home last night?"

"I lost track of time and end up stays the whole party. After the party I help my friend clean up and then end up falling to sleep on her couch."

"Go get clean up and ready for the surf competition."

Dawn turns away from Justin and runs up the stairs. Justin goes into the kitchen to get a second cup of coffee and he is running his hand through his hair thinking what did I get my self into? I had a hard time deal with my soon to be ex-wife and taking care of Sarah. Why did I think that I would be able to deal with four young ladies in my house. Sarah gives Justin a smile and set her piece of toast onto the plate. She then stands up and walk up to Justin. Sarah put her right hand onto Justin shoulder and Justin turns and looks at Sarah.

"You are doing a great job, dealing with four young ladies living in the house. You make sure that Kai and I get to school during the week and that we get our homework done before going to bed on school nights. In addition you make sure that all four of us eat three meals a day. You also make sure that we put in time training and surf each day, which is all anyone can ask of you. Birdie and Dawn are out of high school and have to learn to make choice on their own and Birdie is doing a great job at it. However, Dawn seems to think she can burn the candle at both ends and still be a top surfer. She will find out soon enough that if you are going to be a top surfer you have to make sacrificers to reaches the top. That mean you spent more time training and last time going to party, which is not something you can tell her. Dawn has to find out for herself that training come first and sometime you have to skip the parties."

"You can always say the right thing to make me feel better and are so mature for your age. At times I forget you are only seventeen and still have a month and half until you turn eighteen."

"It from raises myself and Lacey most of the time, until I walk out on them in 2001. Patty tried her hardest to be a great mom and aunt, but she just could never do it right. If she had keep away from Dave and just be happy being single then she would have done a better job. However, when Dave was around, she had to meet all his need or he would get violent. Meeting his need became her main job. That mean she had to keep him happy so he would not take it out on Lacey or me, which work when she was home. However, since Dave was laid off most off the time and Patty had to work meant Lacey and I were home with him after school and sometimes he would be drunk already and become violent with us."

"What happened the day that you find your mother and father will and testament and the note from me that had your name on the front of the envelope? I know you found your parents Will and testament and the note in a box on the top shelf of your aunt closet. And that after you read the Will and testament and the note from me that lead to you found out your parents wanting me as your legal guardian. I just do not know the whole story and I want to know."

"I know that he had being drinking and that I should not ask him anything. However, I ask him to give me a ride to Danny's diner, which was where my aunt was working at the time because I need to talk to her. He asks me why I need to talk to my aunt Patty. So I tell him that as I was putting away my aunts clean clothing into the closet I knock a box off the top shelf by accident. The box fell off the top shelf and open. So I pick up what came out of the box and found my parents Will and testament and a note that was for me. I tell him that I read both and saw them to him. He told me to put them back and to act like I never sew them. He then said that by wanting to know the truth I was being an ungraceful person. I ask a second time if he would give me a ride to my aunt work and Dave just lost it and he push me down. He then started kicking me, I hop to my foot and grab the note and the will and testament off the floor. Then I start for the door and he grabbed me and lift me off my feet. Lacey came into the living room and start yelling at Dave to put me down and Dave through me at Lacey. I hit Lacey so hard that it knocked her down. Lacey hit the ground first and then I lading on top of her. I jump of Lacey and made sure she was all ready and thankful Lacey was not hurt. I start yelling at Dave and then he punched me in the face. He hit me so hard that my jaw made a creaking sound and I felt a pop. At this point and grab up the note from you and the will and testament off the floor again. Then I grab Lacey left hand and pull her to her feet. Then Lacey and I run out of the house and to Danny's diner. Patty's end up leave work to take me to the ER because my jaw was swelling. In addition I was in horrible pain and could not talk or stop crying. It turned out that Dave break my jaw when he hit me. Once I had some pain medicine in me, Lacey, Patty and I talk over what I learn from the note from you and the will and testament. My aunt say if I want to go look for you I could, so I left and did not look back."

"That worse then I through it was going to be. I am so sorry Sarah. I was not in the right place to take you then."

"I knew that Justin and I understood why you did not take me back in 1992, you had just win Pipe master. Also, you were at the top of your surf career and just get assigned to the tour full time, which meant you were on the road all of the time. Being on the road full time is not a good life for a five-year-old that started school three months and six days before her parent's were murder. You made the right choice at the time to ask the judge to make Patty Farmer my legal guardian. Since my grandmother and grandfather Farmer were both having health issues at the time and could not take me and my other grandparents were no longer alive."

"The 1992 Pipe Master title should have been your father title, he was the deafened champion and was a better surfer then I ever was. Paul and your mother murder two week before Pipe Master rubbed him of the chance be a repeat champion. I am not even sure how I get through the Pipe master that year. All I could think about doing the event was seeing you in your grandmother's Farmer arms, as she stood by your parents grave with her husband, daughter Patty, Lacey Farmer and your other aunts and uncles."

"My father would have been happy that you win Pipe Master and he would be ok with you not become my legal guardian until 2001. He knew how much being a top rank surf meant to you."

"Your father would be proud of you for following your dream to become a professional surfer. He would also be proud of how far you have get in your surf career so far. Now go finish eating your breakfast and then go get ready for the surf competition."

Sarah walks back over to the breakfast island, which has white title top and Sarah takes a seat at the breakfast Island. She has just gone back to eating when Kai comes down the stairs. Justin and Sarah look toward the staircase and see that Kai has already got dressed. Kai is tying the ties of her short board short, which have a cosmic pattern in purple, black and pink. In addition she is wearing a two-piece swimsuit in the same cosmic pattern as the board shorts. The top of the swimsuit is a sport bra top that straps criss-cross in back. The bottom that Kai got with the swimsuit top is a pair of boy shorts and she has a purple tank top over the swimsuit top. In addition Kai has French braid her hair to keep her hair out of her face today. Kai skips into the kitchen and right away gets to work making herself a breakfast burrito with eggs, bacon and cheeses. A few minutes later Birdie comes running down the stairs. She is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is red, gold and white. The top of the two-piece swimsuit is a tankini that straps criss-cross in the back and the bottom is a pair of boy shorts. Bridie has a pair of medium length board shorts in her left hand and the board shorts match the swimsuit. When she steps off the bottom step, she takes a few moments to put the board shorts on. A few minutes later Birdie walks over to the kitchen and gets a peach yogurt out of the refrigerator. The refrigerator is near the right-hand corner of the kitchen if your back is to the island. Justin puts his empty coffee mug into the kitchen sink, which is in the center of the counter top across from the kitchen island. The stove/oven range is under the back window. In addition a large cabinet is on the right side the doorway into the kitchen and the cabinet has two doors. The cabinet goes from the floor to the ceiling, a short time later Justin's look at Bridie, who is getting a spoon out of the dish rack. In addition the dish rack is on the left side of the kitchen sink if stand in front of the sink and the dish rack is under the corner cabinet. In addition the corner cabinet has two side cabinets. With a middle cabinet that has shelf under that the cabinet and that is where the microwave is.

"Can you tell me what Dawn is doing right now, Birdie?"

"She is taking a shower and say she might be ready by the time we have to leave. However, she says if she is not ready that she will just drive herself and meet us at the surf competition."

Simultaneously Kurt Shoemaker walks through the side door of the house and into the house. He closes the door behind him and then walks through the side hallway and walks by the kitchen and the hall closet. Kurt then walks into the living room/dinning area of the house. Sarah, Justin, Birdie and Kai see that Kurt or Shoe as the young ladies call him is wearing a pair of khaki short. He is also wearing a light-blue polo shirt with short sleeves that say wavesync on the right sleeve of the shirt.

"What do you need me to do this morning Justin?"

"Get Sarah's competition surfboard and extra surfboard secure to the roof of the land rover and make sure we have enough surfboard wax for today."

"I will get right on that Justin."

Kurt runs to the side door of the house and head outside. Justin runs his hands through his hair and then head upstairs to finish getting ready in the master bathroom. However, when he gets to the landing of the second floor Justin start to look around the landing of the second floor. Justin walks forward and walks up to the door on his left and that is right across from the staircase. He walks through the open door and once in Dawn and Birdie's bedroom turns so he is looking at the wall that the bedroom door is on. Then he walks over to the closed door between the bedroom door and closet door and knocks on the door. He can hear Dawn in the bathroom but the water sound like it coming for the tub faucet and not the shower head.

"Birdie's told me that you were taking a shower?"

"I am Justin. However, I am deep condition my hair and I am shaving, so I switch the water over to the tub faucet."

"Are you going to be ready by the time we have to leave?"

"If I rush, but that not good when you are shaving your legs, so no I will not be ready. I will drive myself and that will free a space up for Shoe in the suv. Bailey hates having to give Shoe rides and I will see you at Turtle Bay."

"I will see you at Turtle Bay too."

Justin walks out of Dawn and Birdie's bedroom and stares across the hallway and looks through the open door of Sarah and Kai's bedroom. Kai and Sarah's bedroom is on the right side of the stairs if your back is to the staircase and across from Dawn and Bridie's bedroom. Justin walks toward the staircase and then walks past the staircase. He then walks through the door to the master bedroom that is the first bedroom on the left side of the stairs if your back is to the staircase. Justin's bedroom has a frosted glass door in the center of the wall across from the bedroom door, if standing in the bedroom door and the door lead out to the deck. The deck is on the sides and back of the house. The head end of his queen-sized bed and bed frame is up against the center of the wall that is on the far right-hand side of the room. The bed has white sheets and pillowcases. However, the bedspread is a light gray. Justin's natural stain dresser is up against the center of the wall that is on the left side of the bedroom door if you are standing in the bedroom door. In addition the dresser has four drawers. The master bedroom walls are the same as the walls downstairs and in all the bedrooms, which is white. However, the bedroom, stairs and upstairs landing/hallway have hardwood floors with a honey stain. The floor downstairs has white ceramic tiles that are square. Justin turns to his right and walks over to the open door on the right side and the closet door is on the left. Then he walks through the open door and into the master bathroom, which is one of two rooms in the house that the builders spent the most money on. The builders did this to make the two bathrooms in the house attractive to buyers. On the wall across from the bathroom door is a walk-in-shower. In front of the shower is a glass wall and a glass door with a squared silver handle on the glass door, which is on the left side. The walls inside the shower are white subway tiles that are in an off set brick pattern, which is on the ceiling of the shower too. The off set brick pattern is on the end walls of the shower and the walls across from the bathroom. However, in the center of the walls are horizontal lines with three rows of tiny pale blue, sky blue and dark-blue mosaic tiles. In addition the shower has a chrome rain shower head in the center of the shower ceiling. Mounted onto the wall on the right end of the shower is the chrome showerarm that attaches to the mount and holder. In the holder is a chrome hand hold shower head. In the corner of the far right-hand end wall are three chrome corner shelves, if stand standing outside the shower and looking into the shower. The rest of the bathroom walls have pale blue paint on the top half and starting at the center of the wall are three rows of tiny pale blue, sky blue and dark-blue mosaic tiles. Then the white subway tiles start, which go to the base of the walls. Polished hexagon porcelain mosaic tiles that are twelve by twelve are uses for the shower floor and the floor of the main area of the master bathroom. Justin walks over to the counter top that has double sinks that are on the right side and start right after the pocket door, if standing in the doorway. The bathroom sinks have a white base cabinets and white marble counter top with black veining and two inset white porcelain sinks and between the two sinks is counter space. Each sink has chrome widespread faucets with lever handles. At each end of the double sink are white cabinets. One cabinet has towels and washclothes and the other cabinet holds Q-tips, cotton balls, extra rolls of toilet paper, over the counter medicine and anything he might need. Over both of the bathroom sinks are frameless oval wall mirrors. The white toilet is between the double sinks and the shower. Justin grabs his toothbrush out of the chrome toothbrush cup, which is set in the center of the double sink counter top.  
Meanwhile, Sarah is now upstairs and is walking into her and Kai's bedroom. Once in the bedroom she closes the bedroom door and is looking at the wall across from the door and sees her and Kai's bed. Both of the beds have purple fitting and unfit sheets. Each bed has purple pillowcases and bedspreads with white hibiscus flowers on them. The beds are twin beds with bamboo headboards that are up against the wall. In addition a nightstand is beside each side of the two beds. Up against the very center of the walls across from the bedroom door is a tall chest of drawers with five drawers, which is where Sarah is walking too. In addition the chest of drawers is between the nightstand. On the center of the far left-hand walls is a frosted glass door to the deck, if standing in the bedroom door. A second chest of five drawers is up against the wall and on the right side of the frosted glass door, if looking at the frosted glass door. The chest of drawers is near the end of Kai's bed, which is on the left side of the bedroom if standing in the bedroom door. The bathroom door is between the bedroom door and the closet door. Sarah reaches the tall chest of drawers between the nightstands. Also, the chest of drawers is a natural stain wood and so is the nightstand. The reason for this is that the natural stain wood goes with the bamboo headboards of the twin beds. She open fourth drawers and get a two-piece swimsuit out of the drawer. In addition the two-piece swimsuit has a sport bra top with thin straps and a pair of boy shorts bottom. The background color of the swimsuit is white opal with monkshood and alpine betony flowers on them, which are both purple. She also grabs a pair of medium length board short that match the swimsuit and has lavender ties. Downstairs in the living room Kai and Birdie are sitting at the table in the dinning area. Kai is eating breakfast, as she and Birdie are talking about surfing.  
Five minutes before six o'clock Justin, Birdie, Kai, Sarah and Kurt (Shoe) are getting into the land rover. Justin is driving and Sarah is sitting in the front beside Justin. Kai, Birdie and Kurt are sitting in the back of the suv and Kurt is kneeling on the center of the back seat. He is looking over the back of the back seat. He is making sure that he has put everything into the suv. Kurt sees a couple bottles of sun screen, towels, surfboard leashes, boxes of surfboard wax, a cooler of drinks, a bag full of snack, towels and the first aid kit.

"We get everything Justin."

Kurt turns around and takes a seat on the backseat. He then puts his seat belt on. At six o'clock Justin pulls out of the driveway and start driving to Turtle Bay Beach, which is an hour and fifty-nine minutes away. The area just beyond the reef at Turtle Bay Beach is where the Turtle Bay Pro surf competition is taking place. Birdie, Kai and Kurt start talking in the back of the suv. Sarah looks out the window and images herself surf the best wave of the set. In addition Sarah is trying to get her mind in the right frame of mind to finish in the top five or finish first. However, that depended on how the top rank surfers surf do. Meanwhile, back at Justin's house Dawn is wearing a hot pink towel wrap. Dawn has just walked to the bathroom door to head to her bedroom. The Jack and Jill bathroom walls are tiles in small purple mosaic tiles and the bathroom floor is tile with white porcelain tiles. In addition between the white porcelain tiles are diamond shaped accent mosaic tiles. The white bathtub/shower is up against the far right-hand wall if walking into the bathroom door from Dawn and Birdie's bedroom. Also, the white toilet is up against the far left-hand wall and so is the bathroom sink. The sink has a white base cabinets and white marble counter top with black veining. In addition the counter top has one inset sink that is white porcelain. If standing in front of the toilet and sink, the toilet is on the left and the sink is on the right. For storage there is a white cabinet above the toilet and white medicine cabinet over the bathroom sink. On each side of the doors into the bathroom are towel rails and the bathtub has a lavender shower curtain. In addition a mounted hand towel ring is on the wall that is on the right side of the sink. A lavender hand towel is on the towel ring. Dawn walks into her and Bridie's bedroom and goes over to her chest of drawers that has five drawers. In addition the chest of drawers is against the far left-hand wall of the bedroom, if standing in the bedroom door. Dawn's chest of drawers is nearest to the bedroom door and Birdie's chest of drawers is on the right side of Dawn's chest of drawers. Birdie and Dawn have the same headboard and nightstands that Kai and Sarah have. The headboards of the twin beds are up against the wall across from the bedroom door. In addition a frosted glass door is in the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door, which lead out to the deck. Dawn opens the second drawer of her chest of drawers and start looking through her two-piece swimsuit. Five minutes later she is still trying to decide which swimsuit she wants to wear today. She has gone through the swimsuits' three time so far and still cannot decide. Dawn starts to go through the swimsuit again and tosses the one she thinks would work for today onto her bed.  
Back at the Farmer's house in Venice, California at 9:30 in the morning, the alarm clock start buzzing, the clock is on the nightstand beside Lacey's bed. Lacey's reach out and hit the off button with her left hand. Then rolls onto her back and sit up in bed, thinking I feel worse then before I went to sleep. Lacey put her hands over her eyes because the light come through the side of the black window shade is hitting her eyes and making the headache worse. The window is in the center of the far right-hand wall if standing with your back to the bedroom door. Lacey kicks the bedspread off and then gets out of bed. Then walks over to her bedroom door rubbing her forehead with her left hand, a short time later Lacey walks out of her bedroom and heads to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Lacey take a seat on the bench of the breakfast nook that is beside the doorway. Lacey puts her head down on the table and closes her eyes. Simultaneously Patty Farmer walks into the kitchen, wearing a pair of black pleated chiffon short and red tank top with spaghetti straps. In addition Patty hair is pull up into a ponytail. Patty walks up beside the table and put her right hand onto Lacey left shoulder. Lacey opens her eyes and turns her head to look at her mom, but does not lift her head off the table.

"What can I get you for breakfast?"

"I am not sure."

"I made Drew pancakes, do you want me to make you some pancakes?"

"I guess."

Patty walks away from her daughter and goes to get the supplies need to make pancakes. A short time later Patty set the supplies onto the counter on the right side of the stove. She then goes and gets a fork, a napkin and the maple syrup. She puts the maple syrup on the middle of table and set the napkin beside Lacey and set the fork on top of the napkin. Patty walks over to the counter and start to get to work making the pancake. When the first pancake is almost ready to be flip, Drew walks into the kitchen. He is wearing a pair of black dress short and a red silks short sleeves' shirt that buttons. He also has a pair of black dress socks on and a pair of black oxford dress shoes on his feet. Drew walks over to the bench no one is sitting on and takes a seat on the empty bench. Drew watch Patty flipping a pancake for a minute and then looks at Lacey.

"Lacey the pancake is almost finishes cooking and that mean you need to sit up and get ready to eat."

"When the pancake is ready, I will sit up."

"You are to take your head off the table right this second and sit up at the breakfast nook."

Lacey lifts her hand off the table and puts her back against the bench. Then slides down into a slouch position with leg out straight under the table and closes her eyes. Lacey then starts yawning into her left hand and is rubbing her forehead with her right hand. A short time later Patty walks over with a plate that has a pancake on it. She set the plate down in front of Lacey. Patty then walks over to the stove to start the second pancake. After pour pancake mix into the pan, Patty looks into the mixing bowl and sees enough pancake mixes in the bowl for a third pancake. Simultaneously Lacey puts a small amount of maple syrup onto the pancake. Drew watch Lacey grabs the fork off the table and then cut a piece of pancake off with the fork. A short time late Lacey takes the first bite of the pancake. Once the second pancake ready Lacey is only half way through the first pancake, Patty sees that Lacey is not ready for the next pancake. Patty open the third cabinet from the stove that is on the right side and gets another white plate out. She put the pancake onto the plate and few moment's later start to make the last pancake. However, Lacey has still not finish eating the first pancake when the third pancake is finished cooking. Patty puts the third pancake on top of the second pancake and then take the plate over to the breakfast nook table. She set the plate that has two pancakes on it next to the bottle of maple syrup. Patty then glances at her daughter, who has put her fork down with ten bites of pancake left. In addition Lacey is rubbing her forehead with her left hand.

"I can't eat anymore, put the left over pancakes in the refrigerator and I will heat them up this evening and eat them."

"We are not eating at the family reunion until three o'clock, is one pancake going to be enough to keep you full until then?"

"I guess it will have too because I just can't eat any more."

"Lacey that is not like you, normal you can eat three and want a fourth pancake."

"I'm just not that hunger today Drew."

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yes, but it not as bad as it was before taking the extra strength Tylenol Mom."

Lacey lean against the back of the bench and closes her eyes. Patty gets to work clean up the dirty dishes from making pancake and the dirty plates. Drew stands up from the bench and he picks up the plate with the pancakes. He then put the left over pancakes into the refrigerator. A short time later Drew walks over to Patty who at the kitchen sink and washing the dirty dishes.

"Do you need any help making the fruit salad and cheese platter?"

"No, it will not take me too long to make the fruit salad and I cut up the aged cheddar, pepper jack, Swiss and Colby cheeses last night. I just have to put the four cheeses on a tray and since the tray divided into eight sections I will be leaving empty space between the cheeses for crackers. The reason for this is that the crackers go on right before it time to eat. However, could you run to the store and pick up three bags of ice? We need two small bags of ice for the two cooler bags and a large bag of ice for the pop and water cooler. The reason for this that the bowl of fruit salad is going in one cooler bag and the tray of cheeses will be in a second cooler bag. The salad and cheese's tray will be travel in and store in the cooler bags until it is time to eat?"

"Sure I will go to the store and get three bags of ice."

Drew walks away from Patty and start to walk toward the front door of the house. He sees Lacey still sitting at the breakfast nook and her head is rest against the back of the bench. He notices Lacey's eyes are closed and that Lacey is rubbing her forehead with both hands. Drew walks up to the table of the breakfast nook and stand across from Lacey. He then clears his throat. Lacey opens her eyes and looks at Drew.

"Lacey's go get ready for the reunion and you need to wear a swimsuit or bring a swimsuit because you are taking your surfboard."

"Why I'm I taking my surfboard?"

"Because your grandmother and grandfather Farmer wants to see you surf. It will be your grandparent's last time coming to California for the family reunion and the two of them want to see you surf one last time."

"Oh."

Drew does not move away from the table and Lacey closes her eyes again. Lacey then lays her head onto the table, wishing her head would stop hurting. Drew puts his hands onto the table and clears his throat again. Lacey does not lift her head and does not open her eyes. Patty walks up behind Drew and puts her hands onto his shoulders.

"I will deal with Lacey, you go to the store and get the bags of ice."

"Fine, but Lacey's better be ready to leave for the family reunion when I get home from the store."

"She will be Drew."

Drew walks out of the kitchen and head to the living room, a minute later he open the front door of the house and walks outside. He closes the front door behind him and then walks to the driveway that is off McKinley Avenue. He walks over to his red 2003 ford taurus in the driveway, which is on the right side of the house if standing facing the house. His car is on the left side of driveway and Penny's 1998 blue Ford Explorer is on the right side of the driveway if looking at the house. Drew unlocks his car and looks back at the house. The house has a covered front porch with stone steps on the left side of the porch and wooden horizontal siding, which is paint a light cream color. Simultaneously Inside the house Patty has walked up beside Lacey. Patty is tapping her daughter left shoulder. Lacey turns her head toward her mother and opens her eyes.

"What?"

"You should get up and get ready."

"I do not feel like going, can you tell everyone that I am sick?"

"But you are not sick Lacey and this is the only time of year that we get together with the whole Farmer family."

"But I still have a headache and I just feel off today."

"If you have a fever, you can stay home."

Patty kiss Lacey's on the forehead and the forehead does not feel warm to her lips. Then Patty feels Lacey's forehead with her right hand and the forehead does not feel warm to her hand either. Patty takes her hand off Lacey's forehead and Lacey closes her eyes.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever, so go get ready for the family reunion."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes and I am sure once you start surfing you will feel better."

"Fine."

Lacey lifts her head off the table and then stand up from the bench. She walks over to the kitchen doorway and then walks out of the kitchen. Patty watch Lacey until Lacey's is out of sight and then Patty goes back to washing the dishes. In Lacey's bedroom she is standing in front of the dresser with the second drawer open. Lacey grabs a two-piece swimsuit that is black with red poppies over the whole top and bottoms. The two-piece swimsuit has a sport bra top with a racer back and a pair of boy shorts bottom. Lacey also gets a pair of long board shorts with red poppies going down the sides of the legs out of the drawer too. She close the second drawer and opens the third drawer and grabs a black spaghetti strap tank top out of the drawer. Lacey tosses the two-piece swimsuit, the pair of board shorts and the tank top onto her bed and then close the dresser drawer. Then Lacey's walks over to her bed rubbing her forehead with both hands because the rubbing is easing the pain. Lacey is thinking to herself staying home would be enjoyable and going back to bed to sleep would be enjoyable too. I know that I have to go to the family reunion because it the last chance I could have to see my grandparents. I really do not want to miss seeing my grandparents if the two of them will not be coming back here. Since I cannot afford to go see them in Florida. Lacey goes to the closet and gets out her plain black wetsuit with long sleeve and full legs. She lay the wetsuit onto her bed and then starts to get ready for the day and in the kitchen Patty is making the fruit salad.  
In Oahu, Hawaii at eight o'clock in the morning and Justin has pulled into the beach access parking lot. Since they made good time on the drive and have beat the rush of pro surfers taking part into competition. Justin parks the suv in the first row of parking and is right across from the path that leads down to the beach. Once the suv is parked Kai, Birdie and Sarah open the suv doors and gets out of the vehicle. Kurt and Sarah start to get the surfboards off the rack of the suv roof. Sarah grabs her competition surfboard, which underside is white. In addition a purplish blue wave is going horizontal across the center of the underside and on the inside the wave is the word wavesync in white. Also, on the underside of the surfboard are three fins, which are at the tail end. One fin is on the left side of the surfboard and another fin is on the right side of the surfboard. The third fin in the center of the tail and all three fins form a v-shape and the surfboard has a squash tail. On the front starting from the tip of the nose is the color eggplant, which start to fade out at the end of the noses. Then the color blush pink starts to fade in and the blush pink because solid a few inches before the start of the deck of the surfboard. Then the blush pink starts to fade out near the center of the surfboard. From the center to the bottom of the deck is white and the surfboard has four hibiscus flowers going horizontal across the board. The colors of the hibiscus flowers are red, pink, then red again and lastly another pink hibiscus flower. Then the color blush pink starts to fade in at the start of the stringer section of the surfboard. The blush pink become a solid color four inches from the start of tail. The blush pink color starts to fade out and the color eggplant starts to fade in. In addition the eggplant color because solid about an inch into the tail and the color goes to the end of the tail. Birdie and Kai help Kurt get the spare surfboards off the roof of the suv and Justin gets the items from the back of the suv. As the five of them start to walk to the pathway that lead to the beach, vehicle start driving into the parking lot. When Sarah and Justin walk onto the beach, the two of them see a table set up on Sarah and Justin left-hand side facing the ocean safety sign. Justin and Sarah walk up to the table and Sarah pink up the clipboard that has the sign in sheets on it. Sarah signs in and then Vin Keahi who is a local surfer and classmate of Sarah in high school hands her a purple rash guard.

"Hello Sarah's, it is a beautiful day for surfing. You are in the first heat of round one and are surfing with Rogie from Plankton and Rachelle Martin. Today surf tournament has two main rounds, then a semi final round and a final round. I hope that you win."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Vin and Sarah smile at each other and then Vin smiles at Kai and Kai smile back at Vin. Then Sarah, Justin, Kai, Birdie and Kurt walk past the table and turn to the left and walk down the beach. The five of them stop long enough for Kurt, Kai and Birdie to put Sarah's three spare surfboard onto the rack behind the sign- in-table. Justin finds a spot two and half foot away from the sign in table and set the items from the back of the suv down. Kai, Birdie and Kurt take off their flip flops and then walk down to the water edge to watch the wave sets. Simultaneously Sarah set her surfboard down and then takes her flip flops off. Sarah then kneels down on the sand and gets a box of surfboard wax. She open the box and then takes out the wax of the box, Sarah then starts to wax her surfboard. Simultaneously Justin points at the great longboard wave, which breaks right off the point of land that outside the hotel's pool area.

"Remember that the bay has a rock edge and the rock can get slippery when wet. In addition do not forget the low reef that starts about twenty yards in and make sure to keep an eye out for sea urchins and sharp lava rock."

"I know Justin."

Simultaneously Rachelle Martin walks over to Justin and Sarah with her surfboard under her right arm. Justin and Sarah see that Rachelle is wearing a pair of long board shorts and a two-piece swimsuit that are from the wavesync collection that came out over the summer. The set that she is wearing has a pair of navy board shorts with pink hibiscus on the bottom side of the right leg. The swimsuit that comes with the board shorts is a navy color with a sport bra top with a racer back. In addition the swimsuit has a pair of boy short bottom that are in the color navy. A pink hibiscus is on the bottom side of right leg of the boy shorts bottom. Justin and Sarah see that Rachelle has a navy rash guard in her left hand. Sarah looks up at her wavesync teammate and competition.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you and get ready?"

"I do not mind."

"Do you mind if I use some of your surfboard wax, I thought I had some in the back of my suv? However, when I went to grab the wax, I found out that I had no surfboard wax."

"I do not mind."

Justin hands Rachelle a new bar of surfboard wax that is still in the box and unopen. Rachelle set her surfboard down and kneels down on the left side of Sarah and takes a moment to put on the navy rash guard. She then opens the box of surfboard wax and gets to work waxing her surfboard. Rachelle's surfboard is a plain white surfboard beside for the wavesync logo on the underside, which is the same color as the logo on the underside of Sarah's surfboard. Dale Martin walks over to Justin, Sarah and Rachelle. Sarah and Rachelle continue to wax their surfboards and do not look at Dale. Justin sees that Dale is wearing a pair of black suit pants and a long sleeve dress shirt that in the color navy. In addition he has a red tie around his neck and is wearing navy socks and a pair of black oxford dress shoes.

"Why are you dresses for the office Dale, you are spending the day at the beach for a surf competition?"

"I am here as a representative of wavesync and have to look professional."

Dale turns and looks at the water edge and sees Kurt, Birdie and Kai. However, he does not see Bailey or Dawn. He turns and looks at Justin, Sarah and Rachelle and sees that the two wavesync surfers taking part in today surf competition are busy wax their surfboards. He sees that both surfers are waxing their surfboards with Famous Surf surfboard wax, which is not the wax that Rachelle normal uses on her surfboard.

"Rachelle's can you tell me why you are using Famous Surf surfboard wax instead of Stick bumps, which you normal use?"

"I thought I had a box of stick bumps in the back of my suv and did not check before leaving home. When I get here, I found out I did not have a box of surfboard wax in the suv."

"That is not like you, normal you triple check to make sure you have everything before leaving for a surf competition. Last week you over sleep and just get to the table for sign in before it closed, where has your mind been the last few weeks?"

"The last few weeks I have been off my game and I cannot seem to get back into the game."

"Rachelle's I want you to take a few minutes to refocus to get your mind into the mind set of surfing at the top of your game. I want you and Sarah in the top two spots of this surf competition. Now Justin's where is Dawn Preston?"

"She was washing the deep conditioner out of her hair when we left the house and Dawn is driving herself here."

"She was doing what?"

"Washing the deep conditioner out of her hair."

"That what I thought you said Justin and have you seen Bailey today?"

"I have not seen Bailey today, but you know him. Bailey normal does not show up to competition he is not part of until right before it starts."

"I have to start making rounds and talking to the press, sent Bailey my way when he gets here."

"I will let Bailey know you are looking for him when he arrives."

Dale walks away from Justin, Sarah and Rachelle and heads over to the reporters who have just start walking onto the beach. Simultaneously Rachelle set the bar of surfboard wax onto her surfboard and then stand up. She then bents over and put her hands onto her knees, as taking several deep breath. A few moments later Rachelle walks over to Justin and Justin sees that Rachelle has starts to look pale.

"Justin will you watch my surfboard because I need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes."

Rachelle walks away from Justin and Sarah and starts walking toward the Turtle Bay Resort and the pool restrooms of the resort. Because the World Surf League got promise for the surfers compete today to use the pool restroom during the competition. Kurt, Birdie and Kai are walking over to Justin and Sarah's with huge grins on their faces and are waving at Rachelle Martin. Rachelle waves at Kai, Birdie and Kurt. A short time later Kai is sitting in front of Sarah.

"We were watching the waves' sets and the third wave in each set seems to be the best."

"Thanks for letting me know, but I am still going to wait to check for myself."

"That is fine and where is Rachelle Martin going?"

"The restroom."

Kai stands up and then her, Kurt and Birdie walk away from Justin and Sarah. Kai, Birdie and Kurt then start walking around the beach to check out whom Sarah Farmer and Rachelle Martin will be surf against in the Turtle Bay Pro surf competition. Sarah has finish waxing her surfboard and is now putting the surfboard wax back into the box. A few moments later Justin takes the wax from Sarah and puts the wax in the backpack that the first aid kit and wax are keep in. Simultaneously Sarah puts on the purple rash guard. Justin kneels down on Sarah right side and looks at his young surfer.

"Sarah's I know you are thinking about your dad and it natural that you would be seeing today was his birthday along with the day of the Farmer family reunion. So that all of you can get together to see each other, catch up and to remember and celebrate your late fathers' birthday. As I said early today, your father would be proud of you."

"I know, can we just sit and watch the waves as we wait for the competition to start?"

"Sure."

Sarah starts to watch the waves and Justin looks at his wrist watch to check the time. Justin then looks around to see if he can see Kai, Birdie and Kurt. He sees Kurt talking to Vin and can hear the two of them are talking about surfboards. Justin then sees Kai and Birdie talking too Sage Kapahea, Mily Acuna and Lani Acuna. Justin looks at his watch again and then looks toward the pool area at Turtle Bay Resort. Simultaneously Dale walks over to Sarah and Justin and stops in front of Justin.

"Where is Rachelle?"

"She is using the restroom."

"Sarah's I want you to go check on Rachelle and tell her to hurry up in the restroom and get back to getting ready for the competition."

"She has only been gone a few minutes and I am not going to go check on here this moment. However, if she not back in ten minutes then I will go see if see is all right."

"I guess I can give her some more time."

Sarah goes back to watching the wave sets and Dale start to pace the beach. Simultaneously Rachelle Martin walks up to Justin and Sarah. Rachelle kneels beside her surfboard and start waxing the surfboard again. Sarah looks over at Rachelle and simultaneously Rachelle drops the wax onto the surfboard. Rachelle then jumps up and takes off running. She is running toward the restroom. Sarah stands up and walks over to Justin who is talking on his cellphone with Bailey.

"Watch the surfboards, I am going to go see if Rachelle is all right."

Justin nods his head and Sarah walks away from Justin and heads toward the pool at the resort. By the time Sarah reaches the pool area, Rachelle has already walked out of the lady's restroom, Sarah start walking over to Rachelle and Sarah notices that Rachelle looks unwell. Rachelle has stop right outside the restroom door and is putting her hands on her knees. Then Rachelle puts her head down and is now looking at the ground. Sarah walks over to Rachelle and taps Rachelle on her right shoulder. The professional surfer lifts her head up and looks at Sarah. Then Rachelle lowers her head again and closes her eyes.

"Is everything all right?"

Rachelle does not say anything to Sarah for several moments and then stands up and points to the restroom door. The two of them head into the restroom and Rachelle check to makes sure they are alone and finds no one else in the restroom. Rachelle then walks over to the wall across from the restroom door and leans against the wall. Sarah walks over to Rachelle and sees that her eyes are closed and that Rachelle is resting both hands on her abdomen.

"Rachelle's what is going on?"

"I think that I might be pregnant. I keep putting off getting a home pregnancy test thinking there is no way I could be pregnant because my fiancé and I always uses protect. However, I am six weeks late and I am having many of the early signs of pregnancy like having sore breasts, fatigue, headaches, nausea and now vomiting."

"Maybe you should tell Dale that you need to pull out of the competition because you are sick and go buy a home pregnancy test. Then go home and take the test."

"No, I can get through today competition and then I will deal with my personal issues. Beside maybe I am not pregnant and just eat something that disagrees with me or I caught something during my time in French last week."

"You should let your fiancé know about possible being pregnant."

"I will call him tonight and ask him to go to the store and buy me a few home pregnancy tests. I will also ask him to stay with me as I take the home pregnancy test. We should get back before Dale sent a search party to find us."

Rachelle starts to walk to the restroom door. However, after a few steps stop walking and put her left hand over her mouth, Rachelle's gags for several minutes and then takes her hand away from her mouth. She looks at the door for a few second and then Rachelle walks over to the restroom door and opens the door of the restroom. Then she and Sarah walk out of the restroom. Once outside the two of them start walking to Turtle Bay Beach, because the two of them have about fifteen minutes until the first heat of the competition start. Several minutes later Sarah and Rachelle walk up to Dale and Justin and Dale starts to talk.

"The officials have changed the start time for the first heat Sarah and Rachelle. The first heat will now start at nine fifteen instead of the original start time of eight thirty-five."

"(Sarah and Rachelle simultaneously) thanks for letting us know."

Rachelle walks back over to her surfboard and kneels down. She then goes back to waxing the surfboard and Sarah notice Rogie from Plankton is a few feet away from her and Rachelle. In addition Sarah sees Rogie is wearing a black rash guard, which goes with the black boy shorts swimsuit bottom that she is wearing. Sarah sits beside her surfboard and start to watch the wave sets again.  
Meanwhile, At the Farmer's house in Venice, California, Lacey, Drew and Patty are loading up Patty's suv. Lacey is secure the white surfboard she is taking onto the rack of the suv. Drew is putting the large cooler of drinks into the back of the suv. In addition Patty is putting the cooler bags that have food in them into the back of the suv. The tote bag with the two boxes of Ritz crackers, paper plates, plastics silverware and cups is set on the driveway beside the suv. Lacey who started early then her mom and Drew has finish and grabs the tote bag. She puts the tote bag onto the backseat behind the passenger seat and then gets into the suv herself. Once in the suv Lacey close the door behind the driver seat and then Lacey puts her seatbelt on. Lacey then lays her head against the back of the seat and closes her eyes, hoping that the second dose of extra strength Tylenol starts to work soon. Drew closes the hatch of the suv and a minute later Patty and Drew get into the suv. Patty looks into the review mirror at Lacey and sees that Lacey has her eyes close. Drew looks at Patty and then looks into the back of the suv and at Lacey.

"Patty, we need to get going."

"I know but I am starting to think Lacey should stay home. She is not looking too hot and she had to take a second dose of extra strength Tylenol because she still has a really bad headache."

"Lacey your mom is start to worry about you. Do you feel up to going or do you need to stay home today?"

"Mom's I will be fine, let just get going because we do not want to keep your parents waiting."

"Ok."

Patty puts the key into the suv ignition and then she starts the suv. A minute later Patty is backing out of the driveway. Lacey is sitting in the back of the suv and thinking why did I tell my mom that I am fine. I am not fine at all and I have starting feeling achy all over. In addition I am exhaust and my head will not stop pounding. The short drive to the beach Lacey keeps her eyes closed and no one in the suv talks. Before Lacey's knows it, her mother is pulling the suv into the parking lot for the section of beach that is a short distance for muscle beach gym. Patty parks the suv in the last row of parking and in the last free spot of the parking lot, which is by Venice breakwater, paddle tennis court, Rec. office. In addition the parking lot is by the sandpit, handball court, basketball court, Kids park and the public restrooms. Drew and Patty sees Patty's mom and dad 1990 fleetwood jamboree Rallye 27Y Class C motor home parked in the first handicapped parking space by the walkway onto the beach. A short time later Lacey opens the door to the suv and gets out, grabbing her wetsuit off the middle of the seat. She takes the board shorts and tank top off and puts the wetsuit on right away. After zipping up the wetsuit she grabs her towel of the backseat and then closes the door. Two minutes later Lacey is walking down to the beach with the surfboard under her right am and her grandmother and grandfather Farmer are walking with her. Grandfather Farmer is carrying two beach chairs. When the three of them walks onto the beach Lacey helps her grandmother because she has a bad hip and has troubles walking on the beach. A short time later the three of them stop a few feet from the water edge and Mr. Farmer sets up the beach chairs, as Lacey gets ready to surf. Two minutes later Lacey is out in the ocean and is paddling toward a wave. She reaches the wave just in time and pops up on her surfboard and drops into the wave. Lacey then does a prefect bottom turn into a full rotation on the face of the wave. Then does a maneuver to get her fins free of the surf, which is call a tail Slide. Lacey sees the ride is ending and does a closeout re-entry to get one last turn in to finish a prefect ride. A short time later Lacey is paddling out of the impact zone. Lacey is thinking to herself I feel like I have been surfing for hours when I have only surf a wave. Lacey starts shivering and is thinking why I am cold all of a sudden. Lacey paddles back out into the impact zone hoping that surfing another wave will warm her up.  
Back at Turtle Bay Beach there is ten minutes until the first heat start and Kai, Birdie, Mily, Lani and Kurt are walking over to Dale, Justin, Sarah and Rachelle. Simultaneously Bailey and Dawn walk onto the beach. Sarah, Dale, Justin and Rachelle see that Bailey is wearing a white tee shirt that say wavesync across the front in red and a pair of red board shorts. In addition Rachelle, Dale, Justin and Sarah see that Dawn is wearing a two-piece swimsuit and matching short board shorts. The top of the two-piece swimsuit is a bandeau top that is strapless because the straps are recoverable. The top of the swimsuit starts in the color turquoise, which start to fade out in the center. Then the top becomes white and has silver and gold glitter on the top. In addition the board shorts and swimsuit bottom match the swimsuit top. People that purchase this wavesync swimsuit can choose either full converge bikini bottom that Dawn has or a pair of boy shorts bottom. Bailey and Dawn come up behind Sarah and Rachelle and Bailey walks around so he is standing in front of Sarah and Rachelle. Bailey takes a long look at Rachelle who has her legs up to her chest and arms warp around her legs. He also notices that Rachelle has her head down on her knees and her eyes are closes.

"Time to wake up Rachelle, there are only nine minutes until the first heat starts."

"I am awake, just leave me alone."

"What got you so moody?"

"Bailey's just leave me alone."

"No, you should be getting ready for the first heat."

"I am ready for the first heat. Just leave me alone Bailey."

"Fat chance, take your head off your knees and look at me."

Rachelle lifts her head off her knees and look Bailey in the eyes. Bailey sees that Rachelle is pale and looks unwell. Justin kneels down between Sarah and Rachelle and gives Bailey a look that says back off. Bailey walks over to Dale and the two of them starts to talk. Simultaneously Rachelle lays her head onto her knees again. Justin puts his left hand onto Rachelle's right shoulder.

"Rachelle's are you sure that you are up to taking part in today competition?"

"I would rather be in bed and sleeping because I am under the weather and cannot keep anything down. However, I am going to tough it out and compete today. Just let me rest until it is time to go down to the water edge."

Justin stands up and walks away from Sarah and Rachelle. Then he walks over to Dale and Bailey. By now Kai, Birdie, Mily, Lani and Kurt have reach Dale, Justin, Bailey, Dawn, Sarah and Rachelle and have sat behind Sarah and Rachelle. Dawn is still standing behind Sarah and watching the waves. Five minutes later Sarah, Rachelle and Rogie from Plankton are walking to the water edge with their surfboards under their right arms. Sarah looks to her left and sees that Rachelle left hand is resting on her abdomen and that she looks miserable. The surfers put the ankle bands of the surfboard lashes onto their left ankles and Sarah whisper into Rachelle's right ear.

"Are you going to me able to make it through the heat?"

"I have no idea, but I am going to try."

Rachelle starts to gag and fight the feeling that she is going to be sick to her stomach. The nauseous feel pass right as the whistle to start the first heat is blowing by one of the judges. Judges are sitting at a table set up facing the breaking waves. The three surfers start running and run into the ocean and a short time later Sarah, Rachelle and Rogie are paddling out to the impact zone. The three surfers are neck and neck paddling to the wave until the last second and then Rachelle pulls ahead. Rachelle reaches the first wave and the waves are double overhead. Rachelle pop up on her surfboard and then drops into the wave going into a bottom turn. Simultaneously Sarah and Rogie start looking for the next wave that can be surf and Rachelle goes into a snap. Rachelle then enters the barrel from behind the peak of the breaking wave, which is call a backdoor in surfing. Then does a barrel ride or a tube ride. She starts to ride the inside the pitched lip (barrel) instead of riding the main wave wall. Rachelle comes out of the wave sideways and goes into a closeout re-entry turn to get one last powerful turn in. Simultaneously Rogie is paddling toward the next wave in the set, which Sarah is skipping because she has a bad feeling about the wave. Sarah is sitting in the area outside the lineup or break line and she is watching the waves as the waves approach. Rachelle paddles over to Sarah and comes up on Sarah right side. Simultaneously Rogie drops into the wave and then does a bottom turn. Rogie then enters the barrel of the wave starting a barrel ride and grabs the rail of her surfboard. Simultaneously the wave crushes down on Rogie and causes her to wipe out. Rogie goes under the water and is push down toward the reef. The right side of Rogie body hits the coral reef hard, thankfully Rogie's head does not hit the reef. Top side Sarah, Rachelle and everyone watching on the beach are watching the spot where Rogie went down and waiting for her to resurface. After what feels like forever which has only been a minute Rogie comes to the surface. Two members of the water safety team rides over to Rogie on a jet ski. Sarah and Rachelle see the person sitting on the back of the jet ski seat pull Rogie onto the bodyboard that is attach to the back of the jet ski. Rachelle and Sarah start to paddle toward the impact zone, as the water safety team takes Rogie to the beach. Rachelle stops paddles toward the impact zone and the waves. Then Rachelle starts to staddle her surfboard because an overwhelmed feeling of nauseous has taken held. Sarah stops paddling toward the impact zone and turns her surfboard so she is facing Rachelle. She sees the pro surfer has her hands on her knees. In addition Rachelle head is down and her eyes are close.

"Rachelle is everything all right?"

"I am just nauseous right this second and cannot go for the wave, you take it."

"Ok."

Sarah watch Rachelle for a few second and then turns her surfboard away from Rachelle and start paddling to the impact zone. Back on the beach Dale has stopped dead in his tracks. He is staring at Rachelle who is just straddle her surfboard in the middle of the ocean and looking down at her surfboard with both hands on her abdomen. Justin and Bailey walk up beside Dale and join Dale in watching Rachelle. Dale clears his throat and looks at Justin.

"What is Rachelle doing, she should be trying to get to the wave before Sarah, not make it easy for her?"

"I think Rachelle is letting Sarah have this wave, since she already has one wave under her belt. In addition it looks like Rachelle is trying to keep from vomiting."

"Why do you say that Justin?"

"Dale's have you been pay attention at all this morning?"

"Not really I have been really busy."

"Rachelle has been in and out of the restroom since getting here. In addition Rachelle told me that she is under the weather and cannot keep anything down."

"At lest I have two surfers that push through injury and illness to surf. You should take a page from Rachelle and Sarah's books and get back in the water Bailey."

"I have not been clear to surf by my physical therapist or doctor yet."

Justin, Bailey and Dale stop talking and turn their attention to the ocean because Sarah has just drop into the wave with prefect form. Sarah is doing a beautiful and prefect bottom turn. Then does a cutback to reduce her speed and the movement takes her from the shoulder into the pocket of the wave. Sarah then does a snap to change the trajectory into an alley-opp with a rail grab. An alley-opp is a backward aerial rotation. She lands the alley-opp with the rail grab with prefect form and then does a closeout re-entry turn to get in one last powerful turn. As Sarah finishes the closeout re-entry turn, she hears the crowd on the beach start screaming and clapping loudly. A short time later Sarah is paddling away from the impact zone and Rachelle is paddling toward the next wave. On the beach Dale and Justin are talking to each other and Bailey is talking to a reporter.  
Elsewhere, in Venice, California at the beach, Lacey is no longer surfing and has put the surfboard back onto the rack of her mom's suv. Lacey is sitting under the leafs of two palm trees. The palm trees are behind a lifeguard tower and are before the bike path. In addition the palm trees are before the sandpit for gymnastic rings, bars, ropes, boxing area and the volleyball court, restrooms, paddle tennis courts and the parking lot. Lacey has her board shorts and tank top on over her two-piece swimsuit. She is watching her mom, Drew and grandparents catching up with her aunts and uncles as their watch the children play in the ocean water. Lacey knows that she should be spent time with her younger cousins, but just does not feel up to splashing around in the ocean. A ten and a half year old girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes come running toward Lacey. The girl is wearing a lavender two-piece swimsuit with a cropped top and a pair of boy shorts bottom. Lacey's cousin takes a hold of both Lacey hands and tries to pulls Lacey to her feet. However, the younger girl is not strong enough to pull her older cousin to her feet. The young girl is still trying to pulls Lacey to her feet when she starts to talk.

"Lacey's get up and take your tank top off. Then come swim with us because we all miss you and want to spent time with you."

"Katie stop trying to pull me to my feet, you are going to hurt yourself."

"Then get up and join us."

"I do not feel like swimming right now, I have a really bad headache and feel under the weather right this second. Also, I want to be left alone."

"Maybe swimming with your cousins will take your mind off the headache."

Lacey pulls her hands free of Katie and then closes her eyes. Then start to rub her forehead with both hands. Simultaneously Lacey starts to shiver and Katie gives her older cousin a worried look. Katie runs away from Lacey and goes over to the section of beach her parents have set up their beach chairs, pile of towels and blankets for the day. She grabs a lavender blanket off the pile and then runs over to Lacey. Katie sees that Lacey now has her legs up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs and head down on her knees. Katie notices that Lacey is still shivering and unfolds the blanket. Then wraps the blanket around the shoulders of her older cousin. Lacey turns her head and opens her eyes.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, but why are you cold when it is in the high eighty today?"

"I am not sure why. Do not worry about me, just go have fun with the rest of your cousins. Maybe I feel like swimming in an hour or so."

"Ok."

Katie turns and runs away from Lacey and then runs down to the water. Lacey wraps the blanket tightly around her body and tries to think of the lost time she felt so cold, achy, tired or had a headache this bad. She cannot remember ever feeling like this. Lacey leans against the truck of the palm tree and then closes her eyes. A short time later Patty and Mrs. Framer (Lacey grandmother) walk up in front of Lacey. Patty kneels down in front of Lacey and puts her right hand onto Lacey's forehead, which feels a little warm to the touch. Lacey opens her eyes and sees her mother kneel in front of her and Patty takes her hand off Lacey's forehead.

"It feels like you have started to run a fever Lacey. How are you feeling?"

"I am cold, achy and my headache has getting worse. Grandma can I go lay down in your and grandpa RV and rest?"

"Sure Lacey, I will walk to the Rv with you and let you in."

"Thanks grandma."

Lacey stands up and brushes off the sand from her butt and the blanket. Then Lacey, grandma Farmer and Patty walk across the bike path and to the parking lot. The three of them then walk over to Mr. and Mrs. Farmer (Lacey's grandparents) 1990 fleetwood jamboree Rallye motor home. The motor home, is white beside from a thin blue strip near the center of the motor home. Then a gray strips that are above the windows and through the top of the door and goes to the back of the Rv. The two strips go the whole length of the Rv. Near the bottom is a strip of blue and then a wide band of gray that run the whole length of the motor home. Grandmother Farmer walks over to the door that leads into the living area of the motor home and unlocks the door. Then opens the door and hold it open for Lacey. Lacey steps up on the step and then heads into the motor home, which has white walls on the inside. To Lacey's right if standing in the doorway of the Rv is two light-blue armchairs. A small table attached to the wall between the armchairs and the armchairs are behind the passenger seat at the front of the Rv. Across from the armchairs are a dinning table and two benches that are cover in fabric that has vertical strips of light-blue and gray. Lacey stares at the neutral stain wood cabinets over the dinning area. She walks all the way into the motor home, which has light-blue carpet on most of the floors. Lacey turns her back to the cab of the motor home and the sleep area over the cab, which is being use for storage. Then Lacey walks into the kitchen area of the motor home. The counter top with the sink in it, is right behind the dinning area and the stove with over head microwave are to her right. To the left side is the refrigerator, as walking to the back of the motor home. Patty and grandmother Farmer are walking behind Lacey. Right after the kitchen area Lacey walks by the shower on the right side. The bathroom area where the toilet and sink are found, which is on the left if your back is to the cab of the Rv. Lacey notices the floor in the bathroom and in front of the shower are thin light-blue tiles. The reason for this is that her grandfather took the carpet out of the bathroom and the area right in front of the shower. The pocket door to the bathroom area is open. Lacey sees that the sink is up against the wall on the right side of the bathroom door. The toilet is across from the pocket door if standing in the bathroom doorway looking in. In addition Lacey notices the counter top of the sink is light-blue. Lacey walks through the open doorway and into the bedroom area. She then walks up to the edge of the bed and pulls the sky blue bedspread down. Lacey then sits on the bed and slides her flip flops off. Then Lacey lies down on the bed and her head under the side window of the Rv. Lacey pulls the curtain closes on the back window and the widow is over her head and Patty pulls close the curtain that is at Lacey's feet. Patty then looks at her daughter and sees that Lacey has her eyes closed and shivering despite being cover with the lavender blanket and sky blue bedspread. Patty takes a seat on the edge of the bed and put her right hand on Lacey's right shoulder.

"Maybe I should take you home and spent the day take care of you because you have started to run a fever and seem to have the chills."

"I am fine mom, just go enjoy the family reunion and spent time with your mom and dad. I will be fine resting in the RV and you do not have to worry about me or take care of me. I am sure after getting a couple more hours of sleep that the headache will go away and I will feel like joining in on the family reunion."

"Are you sure Lacey's because you seem unwell?"

"I am fine mom, I just need to get some more sleep is all."

Patty feels Lacey's forehead again and the forehead still feels a little warm to her hand. Patty takes her hand of Lacey's forehead and then kiss her daughter on the forehead and Lacey's forehead feels warm to her lips too.

"Lacey I really think that I should take you home and keep an eye on you at home."

"Mom, I am not making you leave the family reunion because I am running a low grade fever and have a headache. I will be fine staying here and resting in the Rv. Now go outside to the beach and enjoy yourself and spent time with your family and parents."

Patty looks at her daughter for a few moments and then stands up and walks to the door of the RV. Simultaneously Lacey Grandmother walks over to the edge of the bed and looks down at her granddaughter. Then Mrs. Farmer gets another blanket out of the cabinet on the left side of bed if facing the cabinet. She unfolds the blue blanket and lays the blanket over the bedspread. Lacey stops shivering and gives her grandmother a smile.

"Thank you. I am feel warmer already.

"You are welcome and if you get thirsty there are bottle waters, can of Pepsi and bottle of apple juice in the refrigerator. In the cabinets above the dinning area, over the counter top and armchairs are the food storage areas. In the cabinets are bags of chips, pretzel sticks, microwave popcorn, bag of goldfish crackers, boxes of cracker jack, Ritz cracker, oreo and fritos if you get hunger before it time to eat you can help yourself to any of these items."

"Mom told you that I only eat one pancake this morning?"

"Yes and that worries me because you can normally eat three pancakes and you are still hunger enough to eat a fourth pancake."

"I am just not hunger today, I thinking it because of the pounding headache yawning and being so tired."

"Just get some rest and come join us later if you are feeling better."

"Ok grandma."

Lacey rolls onto her left side and start to drift off to sleep as her grandmother closes the cabinet door. Mrs. Farmer then walks to the Rv door. Lacey is sound asleep before her mother and grandmother leave the Rv. A few minutes later, on the beach Drew walks over to Patty and Mrs. Farmer and he is looking around for Lacey. Patty notice Drew looking around and knows that he is looking for Lacey. She takes Drew left hand and signals from him to start walking. Patty and Drew start to walk down the beach and away from Patty's mom and dad.

"Patty's where is Lacey?"

"She is laying down in my parents Rv, her headache is really bad and she has started to run a low grade fever. However, Lacey will not let me take her home. Lacey wants me to enjoy the family reunion and not worry about her. She says that she will be fine resting in the Rv and thinks after a couple more hours of sleep the headache will be gone. Then she will feel up to join the family reunion."

"Lacey knows that you have been looking forward to coming to the family reunion and spent time with your parents. Lacey is letting you have today, which is very mature of her."

"I am just worried about Lacey's, she never gets headaches and rarely runs a fever."

"If Lacey says you do not have to worry about her, then there is nothing to worry about. Let go play some volleyball and get your mind of Lacey."

"I guess."

Patty lets Drew lead her over to the beach volleyball court. A few minutes later the grown women of the Framer family are playing the grown men of the Framer family and Drew. Patty is hitting the volleyball over the net. Grandma and Grandpa Farmer are watching their grandchildren swimming in the ocean.  
Meanwhile, at Turtle Bay Beach, the first heat of the first round of the surf competition is over and the second heat has been going for ten and half minutes. The score for the first heat is Rachelle Martin with nineteen points and Sarah Framer with twenty points. Rogie has zero point because she had to pull out of the surf competition with an injury, because of dislocated her right shoulder on the reef. The surfers that are taking part in the second heat are Pixie of plankton and the two tampax surfers, which are Sage Kapahea and Erin. Justin walks up between Sarah and Rachelle who are sitting on the beach watching the competition. He has unopen bottle of water in each of his hands. Justin kneels down between the surfer and hands a bottle to Sarah, who take the bottle from Justin right away. He then starts to hand the other bottle of water to Rachelle. However, Rachelle shakes her head no and does not take the bottle of water from Justin. Rachelle then brings her legs up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. Then Rachelle lays her head onto her knees and closes her eyes, wishing that the nauseosus would go away.

"Rachelle's you need to keep hydrated."

"Justin's what the point gagging of drinking the water if it is just going to come right back up."

"You might be able to keep some of the water down."

Rachelle jumps up and puts her hands over her mouth. She then makes a mad dash toward the lady's restroom at the resort pool. The pro surfer makes it into the first stall of the lady's restroom just in time. Rachelle squat down in front of the toilet and then leaning over the toilet. She starts vomiting right away. In fact she just gets her hands out of the way before she starts to get sick to her stomach. A minute later Rachelle is still vomiting into the toilet when the main door of the restroom open. Then Liz Godfrey starts to walk into the restroom. She is the daughter of the owner of wavesync and a pro surfer that surf for Roxy and not her fathers' company. Liz stops just inside the doorway and stare at the back of Rachelle head. A short time later Rachelle stops vomiting and flushes the toilet. Then stand up and start to walk over to the sink. Rachelle notices Liz standing in the doorway of the restroom and notices that Liz's brunette hair is French braid. In addition Liz is wearing a red two-piece swimsuit. The swimsuit has a pair of boy shorts bottom and a halter top that neck straps is sticking out the caller of the red rash guard she is wearing. Liz walks into the restroom and closes the door behind her. Then Liz walks over to Rachelle and takes a long look at her competition.

"You get beat by an up and coming surfer in the first heat, do you really think your score will be enough to get you into the second round?"

"Yes, I saw all of you surf before and could beat all of you in my sleep. Now will you excuse gagging me because I want to be alone until the next round start."

"This is the public restroom and anyone can come into the restroom and spent as much time as their want too in the restroom."

"Then go into one of the stalls, gagging."

Rachelle runs back into the first stall and closes the door behind her, then locks the stall door. Liz checks her hair in the mirrors over the sinks and hears Rachelle getting sick to her stomach a few second later. Meanwhile, back on Turtle Bay Beach Sarah is sitting on the beach. Sarah legs are out straight in front and she leaning forward over her legs. In addition Sarah hands are touching the toes of her feet, as she watching the surfers taking part in the second heat of round one of the surf competition. Kai and Birdie are talking about Rachelle Martin and Sarah first heat and not watching the second heat. Dawn is talking to a group of five male surfers, which are about ten feet away from Sarah, Birdie, Kai and Justin.  
The first round of the surf competition has just ending when Rachelle Martin comes back from the restroom and takes a seat next to Sarah on the beach. The head judge Kelly Heart stands up from her seat with her full weight on just her right leg. Simultaneously everyone looks at the female pro surfer that has strawberry blonde hair and is five feet six inches tall and is the 2005 female Banzai Pipe pro champion. She is on injury leave from the tour because of a desolation left ankle and a tear achilles tendon. Kelly has a black Donjoy MaxTrax walker boot on her left leg that goes the whole length of her lower leg. Kelly Heart starts talking into a microphone connect to a portable loudspeaker.

"The scores for the first round are twenty points for Sarah Farmer. Rachelle Martin has nineteen points and Liz Godfrey has eighteen points. Carmen has seventeen points and is in fourth. In fifth with sixteen points is Jeanna and in sixth is Riley Westlake with fifteen points. In seventh place with fourteen points is Sage Kapahea. In eighth place with thirteen points is Vail Hofkin, which are the top eight to move onto the second heat. In ninth place in the first round is Erin with twelve points. Sandy woods finish in tenth place with a score of ten and Pixie comes in eleventh with of eight points. The order of the heats in round two is Riley Westlake and Sarah Farmer in the first heat. In the second heat is Rachelle Martin and Liz Godfrey and the third heat is Sage Kapahea and Carmen. The fourth and last heat of round two is Vail Hofkin and Jeanna. The second round will start in five and half minutes."

Kelly takes a seat and puts her injury left ankle up on a stool that is under the judge table. Simultaneously Justin kneels down beside Sarah, who is now kneel beside her surfboard and put the ankle band of the surfboard leash onto her left ankle.

"How does your right knee feel Sarah because it looks more bruised then it was at five o'clock in the morning? However, the swelling seems to have gone down a little."

"The knee is fine Justin."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, now let stop talk about the knee. What do I need to know about Riley Westlake?"

"She is one of the top up and coming surfers for San Francisco surf. She grew up surfing Maverick and is not afraid of big waves and she will not go easy on you. However, you know more tricks then she does and have more experience surfing Turtle Bay, today the first time Riley surf here. You should head down to the water."

Sarah stands up and picks up her surfboard. She then starts to walk toward the water and looks to her left to see Riley walking to the water. Sarah notice Riley has a peach rash guard and is wearing a pair of short peach board shorts. Riley and Sarah walk up to the water edges and still have three minutes until the start of the second round of the competition. Simultaneously Justin kneels down on Rachelle's left side and is watching the pro surfer. Justin sees that Rachelle has her legs bent and up against her chest. In addition Rachelle has her arms wraps around her legs and her head is resting on her knees. However, before Justin can say anything to Rachelle, Dale walks over to him with Kai, Birdie and Dawn right behind him.

"Justin time for your interview with the reporters."

Justin stands up and then Dale leads Justin, Birdie, Kai and Dawn over to a group of reporters and tv and photography camera crews. Justin takes several deep breaths as he walks up beside the ESPN reporter doing the tv interview. The female reporter is wearing a red sleeveless blouse, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress sandals. Birdie, Kai and Dawn are standing on Justin's left and smiling at the cameras. The female reporter turns toward the camera and start to talk.

"I am here with two time pipe master champion Justin Healy and the three newest members of team wavesync, which is Birdie Scott, Lanikai Kealoha who is the hometown girl and Dawn Preston. You are in charge of overseeing the training of the up and coming surfers that are part of the wavesync team Justin, which includes Sarah Farmer who is compete today, is that correct? In addition I hear that all the female up and coming surfers are living at your house is this correct?"

"Yes that is correct April Smith. I make sure each of the young ladies' trains every day that includes working out and surfing. I also make sure that high school ago surfers go to high school during the week and turn their homework assignments in on time."

"You are training your best friend and Pro surfer Paul Farmer daughter Sarah Farmer to be a pro surfer, who is following in her later father foot steps. Is Sarah as talent a surfer as her father was and do you think she can go far then her father did once on the tour full time, Justin?"

"Sarah is a very talented surfer. I feel that she will do well when she because a member of the tour full time. However, we will never know if she would win more competitions then her father because Paul murder cut his career short."

"Which, is very sad Justin and lets ended this interview with a moment of salience to remember the Late Paul Farmer on his birthday."

Everyone goes quiet for a moment and then Justin looks at his watch. Simultaneously the whistle blows for the first heat of the second round to start. Sarah Farmer and Riley Westlake runs into the ocean and a short time later are paddling out to the impact zone. Each of them is trying to catch the first wave of the up coming wave set. Riley beat Sarah to the wave and pops up onto her surfboard, which is pink. Riley then drops into the wave and does a bottom turn into a 360-rotation turn. Riley then launches her surfboard off the lip of the wave and flies above the wave doing aerial flip. When she lands on the face of the wave Riley start to lose her balance and has to lean forward, then has to touching the nose of her surfboard. She stands up and then does a closeout re-entry turn. Sarah is straddling her surfboard and is in the area outside of the lineup or break line. She is watching the wave set. Sarah watch Riley finishes her first ride and then start to paddle toward the impact zone again. Sarah watch Riley takes the next wave, which is a broken wave. Riley push the front of the surfboard down and goes under the wave to duck the broken wave. Riley levering the back of the surfboard with pressure of her knees, as the wave passes overhead. Then pops up at the back of the wave, but her time is off. She has a weak bottom turn and then does 360 degrees carve into a cutback. The cutback takes her from the shoulder into the pocket of the wave and then Riley goes into a snap. Simultaneously Sarah starts to paddle toward the impact zone to catch the next wave in the set. Sarah has a prefect take off and pops up onto her surfboard. She drops into the wave with prefect form and then does a prefect bottom turn into a vertical top turn and Sarah is attacking the steep slope. Sarah projects half of her surfboard off the wave's lip and then drive the surfboard dramatically down toward the bottom of the wave without losing momentum, which is call an off-the-lip into a frontside snap. Then does a layback into a pivot turn, which means the tail of the surfboard remain almost stationary as the rest of the surfboard swing round. Sarah sees that she has enough time to do one last turn and does a closeout re-entry turn to end a prefect ride. The people watching on the beach along with the judges all stands up and start clapping and some fans are screaming that was awesome Sarah. Riley start paddling toward the next wave, as Sarah paddle toward the area outside of the lineup or break line to watch the wave set to find the next prefect wave.  
Back on the beach Justin is standing beside Dale, who has his hands over his mouth. In addition Dale is wide eyed as he watching Sarah Farmer. Justin looks at Dale on his right and then at Rachelle on his left who had stand up to cheer for Sarah, as Sarah finished the closeout re-entry turn. Bailey walks up beside Rachelle and start to talk.

"Anyone else thinking that Sarah is channeling her late father because that ride reminds me of Paul Farmer style of surfing?"

"Sarah did learn to surf from her father."

"I thought you taught Sarah to surf Justin?"

"No Bailey. Sarah has been on a surfboard since she could walk. Her Father taught her the basic of surfing when she was a toddler and she had a prefect bottom turn by the time she was three and half years' old."

Bailey and Justin stop talking and go back to watching Sarah and Riley surf. Riley is surfing another wave and is doing a tail slide with near prefect form. Simultaneously Rachelle walks over to the tent that is set up for the first aid/medical tent and the tent next to the first aid/medical tent. This tent is use as a relaxation tent for surfers. That way the surfer can get out of the sun and get drinks and snacks. Rachelle walks past the medical tent and into the relaxation tent and stops at the cooler on the left side of the entryway if you just walk into the tent. She opens the cooler and sees choices of bottle water, vitamin water, Powerade and gatorade. Rachelle grabs a twenty fl oz bottle of raspberry apples, which is call Defence and restore. The bottle of water is full of vitamin c, vitamin's b3, b5, B6 and B12, calcium, zinc, potassium and electrolyte. Rachelle closes the lid of the cooler and then she walks out of the tent. She opens the bottle of vitamin water and start to drink the water as walking over to Bailey, Dale and Justin, thinking I hope I can keep the water down. Meanwhile, Riley is now straddling her surfboard in the area outside of the lineup or break line and Sarah Farmer is surfing a wave, which is double overhead. Sarah has just enter the barrel of the wave and grabs the rail of the surfboard, as riding the hollow part of the wave. In addition Sarah keeps her surfboard in a straight line as riding through the barrel, which is know as trim maneuver. When near the end of the barrel ride or tube ride Sarah does a closeout re-entry turn to end another prefect ride. When the first heat ends, Sarah Farmer has twenty points for the heat and Riley Westlake has fifteen points for the heat. Sarah and Riley run onto the beach with their surfboards under their left arms. Sarah runs over to Bailey, Justin and Rachelle. Rachelle closes her bottle of water and tosses the bottle onto her beach towel. Then Rachelle Martin grabs her surfboard and joins Liz Godfrey at the water edge. A few minutes later Liz and Rachelle are running into the ocean. Simultaneously Sarah Farmer is sitting on her beach towel. In addition Sarah is taking off the black Donjoy armor knee brace off her right knee to give the knee a break from the brace. Bailey kneels down in front of Sarah and looks at her.

"You are kicking butt today and I think if your dad were still alive and surf today, you could beat him for first place because that how well you are surf."

"Do you think I could beat you, Bailey?"

"Yes Sarah's you could beat me today if we were surf off against each other. However, Justin could beat me right now because I have not surf since hurting my shoulder in Fiji. I am so out of shape and Dale keeps tell me that I am being lazy. After seeing you surf today, I am beginning to think I am lazy too."

"Bailey don't be so hard on yourself, because you have been doing rehab to get your shoulder health and strong again and you been working out the whole time you been hurt. However, you have not using your right arm, until giving the clearance to start using your right arm fully again a few weeks ago. I am sure that you will be back surfing in no time."

"I am not so sure, the Physical therapists and doctor say I need to get the strong fully back in the right arm before I can start surfing again. I am not sure how long it will take me to get my shoulder and arm back too full strong."

"You have been working out with both arms three times a day, since you were giving the clearance to start using your right arm fully again, you will get the strength back in no time."

Bailey stands up and walks away from Sarah. Simultaneously Liz Godfrey is paddling toward the first wave in the set. However, Rachelle Martin is at the lineup or break line and is laying on her surfboard with her legs are straddling the surfboard. In addition Rachelle has her eyes closed and hands laying on her abdomen. She is also gagging and hopes that she can keep from throwing up the water she drank. The nauseous feel passes and Rachelle take several deep breaths. Then open her eyes and slowly sit up on the surfboard. Simultaneously Liz Godfrey pop up onto her surfboard and then goes right into the drop, which means when she first gets up on the wave she drops down the face of the wave into a layback manoeuver that is almost prefect. Rachelle start paddling toward the next wave in the set, as Liz is finish her ride with a kick out. A short time later Liz Godfrey is paddling toward Rachelle and is trying to beat Rachelle to the wave, which make Rachelle start paddle harder. Rachelle beats Liz to the wave and pop ups on her surfboard. Then goes into a prefect bottom turn into a prefect 360 full rotation on the face of the wave. Rachelle then does a prefect cutback and rides into the hollow part of the wave. She then does a prefect barrel ride (tube ride) into a closeout re-entry turn to finish out the ride. The crowd and follower surfer watching jump to their feet and start clapping and yelling great job Rachelle. A short time later Liz and Rachelle are paddling toward the next wave and Liz is a head. Rachelle does not want to have to go to the lineup or break line and wait for the next wave in the set, so she starts paddling faster. A few moments later Rachelle pulls ahead of Liz Godfrey and then reaches the wave. Rachelle pop up on her surfboard and goes into a bottom turn that is prefect. Next she does a prefect tail slide maneuver, which she does perfectly right into an aerial 360 that she does perfectly. Rachelle's then switch stances into a closeout re-entry turn to enter the ride. Liz Godfrey starts to paddle to the next wave to see if she can get another ride in before the heat ends. However, she halfway to the wave when the whistler blows for the heat to end, so Rachelle and Liz start to paddle in. Simultaneously Sage Kapahea and Carmen start to carry their surfboards down to the water edges and Sage's is swimsuit, board shorts and rash guard are coral. Carmen board shorts, swimsuit and rash guard are chocolate brown. Sage and Carmen smile at Rachelle Martin as she walks by them. Rachelle gives then a weak smile back and simultaneously starts to feel nauseous again. Kelly Heart voice comes over the loudspeaker that been set up on the beach.

"Rachelle Martin got a twenty for the heat that just ended and Liz Godfrey got a seventeen."

The whistle blows for the next heat in the second round to start and Sage and Carmen run into the ocean. Rachelle walks over to Justin, Sarah and Dale and sticks the end of her surfboard into the sand. Sarah, Dale and Justin look at Rachelle and notice that Rachelle's forehead, around her eyes and cheeks that are rosy in color. However, the rest of Rachelle is white as a sheet, simultaneously Rachelle starts gagging and puts her hands over her mouth. Rachelle looks toward the restrooms at the resort pool and knows she will never make it there. So she starts running toward the beach entrance pathway and runs down the path. When Rachelle reaches the end of the path at the parking lot end, Rachelle runs over to the tash can. The trash can is on the left side of the pathway entrance if coming from the parking lot. Rachelle removes her hands from her mouth and leans over the trash can. Then start throwing up the water she drank before her last heat, simultaneously Dale and Justin walk over to Rachelle. Justin and Dale stand at the end of the pathway to the beach and are waiting for Rachelle to stop vomiting. Two and half minute later Rachelle stands up straight and sees Dale and Justin, who both have worried looks on their faces. Justin hand Rachelle's a bottle of plain water and Rachelle take the bottle of water from him. She opens the bottle and takes a sip of water. Rachelle swishes the water around her mouth a few times then spit the water out into the trash can. Rachelle leans forward and puts her hands on her knees. Then closed her eyelids and is fighting another wave of nauseous. Justin walks up to Rachelle and he puts his left hand onto Rachelle's forehead, which feels clammy. However, her forehead does not feel warm. Justin takes his hand off Rachelle's forehead.

"I do not think you are running a fever Rachelle. However, you do feel clammy."

"Thanks for letting me know Justin."

Rachelle stands up and then start to walk toward the pathway to the beach. However, after only a few steps she stops and wraps both arms around her abdomen. Rachelle notice reports are standing at the end of the pathway that lead onto the beach and turns to look at Dale and Justin. Dale clears his throat and then start to talk.

"Rachelle's reporters are waiting to talk to you about your last heat."

"I do not feel up to talking with reporters about my last heat right now. I need to go lay down in the medical tent and rest until the semi final start."

"You need to talk to the reporters first!"

"I cannot talk to reporters right now, gagging."  
Rachelle runs back over to the trash can and leans over the trash can. Thankful the feeling that she is going to vomit passes and she walks away from the trash can. Then start to walk down the pathway that leads to the bench. Justin walks around Rachelle and he draw the reporters away the end of the pathway and toward the ocean. Rachelle slips back onto the beach and walks over to the medical tent and the tent for surfer to rest.  
Meanwhile, in the ocean water Sage and Carmen are paddling toward a wave and Sage is almost to the wave. However Sage notices it is a break wave and stop paddle because she has already had one almost prefect ride. Carmen starts to paddle harder and does a duck dive, which means that her body and surfboard go underneath the powerful white water. Then she pop out the back of the wave into a prefect bottom turn. Carmen then does a foam climb that gets her over the white water and up to the lip. Then goes right into a floater, meaning Carmen gliding horizontally over the wave lip. Then does a 360 full rotation over the wave. However, both of her feet slip and she slides to the nose of the surfboard. She wraps her right toes around the end of the board and lean back as step backwards on the surfboard to keep from fall off and goes right into a pivot turn to end the ride. Sage is paddling out to the impact zones and a short time later is paddling toward a wave. She reaches the wave and pop up onto her surfboard, then does a bottom turn. Right into a aerial reverse and then dose a layback cutback. Meanwhile, back on the beach Sarah is stretching to stay limber. Kia is talking to Mily Acuna and Lani Acuna, as the three of them watch the two surfing compete in the heat. Birdie and Dawn are walking the beach and talking to each other.  
Elsewhere in Venice, California Lacey wakes up in her grandparents 1990 fleetwood jamboree Rallye motor home and sits up in the bed. Lacey notices that she cannot breathe through her nose, as she looks around the bedroom area of the motor home. In addition she is thinking I have the worse case of dry month and my throat is hurting too. Lacey tosses the blankets off and then get out of bed. She is thinking I feel worse then before I lay down, I have to be getting sick. She walks into the kitchen area and gets a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Lacey closes the refrigerator door and then opens the bottle of water. Then start to drink the water and does not stop until she has finished the whole bottle of water. Lacey open the cabinet under the kitchen sink and tosses the empty bottle of water into the small trash can, then close the cabinet door. Then Lacey walks back into the bedroom area and gets back into bed. Lacey pulls the blanket up and covers up to her shoulders because in the short time that she was up she has got the chills. Lacey starts to close her eyelids and simultaneously the door of the motor home opens. Then Lacey turns her head toward the living room area/dinning area and the motor home door and sees her mother walking toward her. Patty walks up to the edge of the bed and looks down at her daughter. Lacey closes her eyes and pulls the blankets tighter around her body because she shivering and cannot warm up.

"How are you feeling Lacey?"

"I still have a headache and I am exhausted. I am also achy all over and I now have a sore throat and cannot breathe through my nose. I cannot warm up either, I think that I am sick."

Patty places her left hand on Lacey's forehead, which feel hot to the touch. Patty Farmer takes her hand off Lacey's forehead, as Lacey clears her throat several times. Lacey sits up in the bed and leans her back against the wall. Patty takes a seat on the edge of the bed and gives her daughter a worried look.

"It feels like your fever has gone up and you look unwell. Do you want me to ask Drew if he will give you a ride home?"

"Yes, please, I just want to go home and go to bed."

"I will be back in a few minutes."

"I will just come with you."

"Ok."

Patty stands up from the bed and walks into the hallway. Lacey tosses the blankets off and then put her legs over the side of the bed. She slowly gets up from the bed and puts her flip flops on. Then Patty and Lacey walk over to the door of the fleetwood jamboree Rallye motor home. Once outside the motor home Patty puts her right arm around Lacey's waist and Lacey lay her head onto her mother shoulder. The two of them walk over to Drew who is watching a beach volleyball matches. Drew hears people walking toward him and turns around to see Patty and Lacey. Drew walks over to Patty and Lacey and sees that Lacey is shivering.

"Lacey's fever has gone up and she is feeling unwell. Will you give Lacey a ride home Drew and make sure she gets into the house before leaving to come back?"

"Sure."

"Lacey when you get home I want you to take your temperature and then go to bed."

"Ok and mom do not rush home tonight from the family reunion, I will be fine home alone because I am just going to sleep."

"If you want me to come home and be with you, just call my cellphone."

"Mom do not worry about me, just have fun and enjoy spent time with your brothers, sister, nieces, nephew and parents."

"I will try to Lacey."

Patty hand Drew the keys to the suv and Lacey pulls away from her mother, then Drew and Lacey walk away from Patty. Lacey and Drew head to the suv and once at the suv Drew unlocks the doors. Lacy opens the passengers' door and Drew opens the driver side door. Then the two of them get into the suv and once in the suv Lacey puts her seat belt. Then Lacey lays her head against the window, simultaneously Drew starts the suv.

"Lacey when we get back to the house, just head inside. I will put your surfboard away."

"Ahem thank you."

"You are welcome."

The two of them stop talking and Drew puts the suv into reverse so he can back the suv out of the parking space. A short time later Drew is driving toward the parking lot exit and Lacey is trying to stay awake. However, her eyelid's keep closes and she starts to drift off to sleep. Drew lets Lacey sleep on the short drive back to the craftsman bungalow. By the time Drew has pull the suv into the driveway of the house Lacey is sound asleep. Drew puts the suv into park and then taps Lacey left shoulder several times. Lacey opens her eyes and sees that the suv is parked in the driveway. She opens the door and gets out of the suv. She closes the door to the suv and then walks up to the front porch of the house. Then slowly walks up the stone steps and a minute later she is walking through the front door of the house and Drew is putting Lacey surfboard away. Inside the house, Lacey is walking into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she gets the cheap white digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. She turns the thermometer on and then put the thermometer into her mouth. She close the medicine cabinet door and then walks out of the bathroom, Lacey goes into her bedroom, as she takes her temperature. Then Lacey walks into her bedroom and over to her bed. She sits on the edge of the bed and waits for the thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beep's Lacey pulls the thermometer out of her mouth and sees that she is running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Lacey turns the thermometer off and set the thermometer on the nightstand. She then goes and gets a pair of a black sweatpant and long sleeve shirt nightshirt out of her dresser.  
Back at the Turtle Bay Pro surf competition the third heat in the second round has ended. Sage Kapahea got eighteen points and Carmen got fourteen point five points. Vail Hofkin and Jeanna are waiting on the edge of the water to start the last heat in the second round. Vail is wearing a black swimsuit, board shorts and yellow rash guard. Jeanna is wearing a white swimsuit and she has black and white board shorts on too. In addition Jeanna is wearing a gold rash guard. The whistler blows and Jeanna and Vail runs into the water and drop their surfboard in the water. Then the two surfers get onto their surfboards and start paddling out to the impact zone. Vail beat Jeanna to the first wave and pops up on her surfboard. She starts the ride with a bottom turn into a tail slide. Then goes right into an Aerial 360 with a rail grab. However, on the landing her feet slip and she slides down the board, but does not come off the surfboard. She then does a quick closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Jeanna is paddling toward the next wave in the set and rush into the wave pop up on her surfboard into a rush bottom turn. Then does a weak layback into a weak pivot turn to end the ride. A short time later Vail and Jeanna are paddling toward another wave.  
Back on the beach near the end of the last heat in round two of the surf competition and Sarah is sitting on her beach towel. In addition she is putting the black Donjoy armor knee brace with the fource point hinge onto her right knee to get ready for the semi final. Once the knee brace is on Sarah stands up and then start walking over to the tents because she wants to check on her teammate Rachelle. A few minute later Sarah reaches the first aid/medical tent and see Rachelle laying on the back cot. The cot is on the far right side of the tent if facing the tent with your back to the ocean. In addition Rachelle is laying on her right side, with her head toward the ocean. Sarah walks into the tent and over to the cot that Rachelle is laying on. When Sarah reaches the cot that Rachelle is laying on, she discovers that Rachelle is asleep. Sarah kneels beside the cot and taps Rachelle on shoulder. Rachelle rolls onto her other side, but does not wake up. Sarah taps her teammate shoulder and Rachelle rolls onto her back. However, Rachelle does not wake up. Sarah taps Rachelle shoulder again, which only makes Rachelle rolls onto her right side. Sarah stands up and walks away from Rachelle and start looking for Dale. After a few minutes of looking for Dale, she finds him talking to Bailey. Then Sarah walks over to Dale and Bailey and the two men stop talking and looks at Sarah. Sarah stop in front of Dale and Bailey walks away from Dale and Sarah, as Sarah start to talk to Dale.

"I was just in the medical tent to check on Rachelle and she is asleep, I try to wake her. However, she just kept sleeping. I think that Rachelle might have too withdrawn from the rest of the competition."

"That is not going to happen, I will go get Rachelle up. You go get ready for the semi finals because you and Rachelle are for sure in them because Vail and Jeanna cannot beat yours, Rachelle, Liz or Sage score."

Sarah walks away from Dale and walks over to the spot that she and the rest of the wavesync teammates are sitting at. Dale starts to walk toward the medical tent. Simultaneously Kelly Heart voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"The standing after the second round is Sarah Farmer and Rachelle Martin with twenty points. Sage Kapahea with eighteen points. Liz Godfrey has seventeen points and Riley Westlake has fifteen point. Carmen has fourteen point five points, Vail Hofkin has twelve points and in last place in this round is Jeanna with ten points. The surfers going to the semi finals are Sarah Farmer and Liz Godfrey in the first heat and Rachelle Martin vs. Sage Kapahea in second heat. Sarah Farmer and Liz Godfrey your heat will start in ten minutes."

The crowd that came to watch the surfers starts clapping and cheer when the loudspeaker goes quiet. Sarah has reaches the spot that she and her teammate are sitting at and walks over to her surfboard that is sticking in the sand next to Rachelle's surfboard. Simultaneously Bailey and Justin walk over to Sarah. Bailey pulls Sarah into a hug and give Sarah a huge smile.

"Great job on getting into the semi final, you are on fire today."

"Thank you."

Bailey stop hugging Sarah and walks away from her and Justin. Justin looks at Sarah and then toward the water edge at Liz Godfrey. Sarah looks from Justin to Liz and then looks at Justin again. Sarah grabs her surfboard and then start to walk toward the water. However, Justin puts his hand on Sarah's shoulders to stop her. Sarah stops walking and turns around so she is facing Justin.

"Sarah's do not go easy on Liz Godfrey just becomes Liz is the daughter of the owner of wavesync. Her father will not drop your from the team because you beat his daughter. Rachelle Martin beats Liz all the time and she is still a member of team wavesync. Also, remember that she going to try to beat you to all of the waves. Liz wants to prove that she is better then all of the wavesync surfer to try to prove to her father that she should be on his team. That all I have to say, go out there and have fun and do your best."

Sarah turns her back to Justin and walks away from him. Justin watches his surfer walking down to the water edges. Kurt (Shoe) walks up beside Justin. Kurt watching Sarah walks up to the water edge with her surfboard under her right arm. Liz and Sarah watch the wave sets, as the two of them wait for the whistle to blow for the heat to begin. Meanwhile, in the medical tent Dale is kneeling beside the cot Rachelle is laying on and he is shaking Rachelle to wake her. After being shakes for the twelfth time Rachelle's role onto her back and opens her eyes. In addition run her hands through her hair. Rachelle starts to sit, but stops and lays back down.

"How are you feeling Rachelle?"

"I feel weak and light head. However, my stomach is feeling a little better since getting some sleep. I think that I need to try to eat something and drink some water. Will you go get me a bottle of water and some crackers?"

"Sure, but you need to get up and prepare for the semi final. You are in the second heat against Sage Kapahea."

"Have Kurt Shoemaker get my surfboard ready. I am going to stay here and rest as I eat and drink some water. I will leave the medical tent when I have to head down to the water edge."

"That is fine, I will be back in a few minutes with a bottle of water and crackers."

Dale stands up and walks away from Rachelle, as Rachelle sits up on the cot and puts her legs over the side. Rachelle then leans forward and set her elbows onto her knees and rest her head on her hands. Then Rachelle closes her eyes and simultaneously her stomach start rumbling. A short time later Dale walks over to Rachelle and hands her the bottle of water and a small bag of gold fish crackers.

"Gold fish crackers are the only crackers that I could found."

"Gold fish crackers are fine."

Rachelle opens the bag of gold fish crackers and start to eat them slowly. Dale walks away from Rachelle because the first heat of the semi final is going to start soon and he needs to watch Sarah Farmer surf. After eaten a few crackers' Rachelle's opens the bottle of water and takes a few sips. Simultaneously Bailey walks into the medical tent and over to Rachelle.

"Dale and Justin sent me here because the reporters have been trying to get into the medical tent to talk to you. I am to make sure the reporters stay out of the medical tent and leave you alone. That way you can eat and drink some water without have to deal with the reporter. Along with so getting some rest after you have finish eaten. I also have to make sure that you can reach your surfboard and the water edge before the start of the second heat without the reporters ambush you."

"Thank you Bailey. I am not feeling up to dealing with reporters today."

Bailey walks away from Rachelle and goes over to the entrance of the medical tent to make sure the reporters cannot enter the tent. Rachelle goes back to eating the gold fish crackers and is thinking I hope that I can keep the water and the crackers down. Simultaneously one of the doctors that is working in the medical tent set a black plastic trash can beside the cot on which Rachelle is sitting. Rachelle weakly smiles at the young male doctor that has blonde hair and blue eyes and is six feet tall.  
Meanwhile, at the edge of the ocean water Liz Godfrey putting the bracelet of the surfboard lashes on her ankles and Sarah Farmer is check to make sure the ankle bracelet for her lace is secure because the whistler will be blowing shortly. A minute later Liz and Sarah stand up and the whistler for the heat to start blows. Sarah and Liz take off in a run and run straight into the ocean. A short time later Liz and Sarah are paddling into the impact zone. The two of them are neck to neck paddling to the wave until almost at the wave. Then Sarah pulls a head and gets to the wave first. Sarah pop up onto her surfboard and does a prefect bottom turn into a snap. Then does a backflip, as she is landing the back flip Liz Godfrey drop in on Sarah Farmer. Thankful Sarah still manages to land the backflip successful and then does a prefect carve maneuver to switch her direction. Simultaneously Liz does preform a skill call shove-it. Meaning that she shoves the surfboard round underneath the wave for 360 degrees. The ride for both Liz and Sarah is coming to an end so the two surfers both do closeout re-entry turns to end the ride. A short time later Liz and Sarah are both paddling back into the impact zone. As the two of them are paddles toward the wave Sarah gets a bad feeling about the wave. She turns and starts paddles toward the lineup or break line to watch the waves. Liz keeps paddling toward the wave, when at the wave she pops up on her surfboard into a prefect bottom turn to start the ride off. Then does a skill call a backside, where her back to the wave. Then pulls in and turns her surfboard up to the entrance of the barrel (tube), then enter into the barrel off the wave. Liz has just begin her barrel ride when the wave crushing down on top of her. The water crushing down on top of Liz head, shoulders, neck and back and Liz gets thrown off her surfboard. As Liz is swimming toward her surfboard the wave crushes down on top of her again and push her under the water and her back hits the reef. A minute later the water safety team is help Liz Godfrey out of the impact zone. Once out of the impact zone Liz and the water safety team goes their separate ways and Liz start to paddle toward the impact zone to catch another wave.  
Meanwhile, in the impact zone Sarah has reached the next wave in the set and has pop up on her surfboard and is just finishing a prefect bottom turn. Sarah then does a skill called a superman, which is an aerial maneuver. Sarah drives her surfboard down the line and then jumps up from the surfboard kicking her legs up behind her and then grabs the rails of the surfboard with her hands. In addition Sarah is projecting the surfboard toward the beach. Her feet reconnect to the surfboard as the surfboard lands on the wave. Sarah's nail the skill perfectly from start to finishes and then goes right into a layback. The wave ride is ending, so Sarah does a prefect Kick out to end the ride. Sarah starts to paddles toward the impact zone and Liz is paddling toward the next wave.  
Meanwhile, in the medical tent Rachelle is laying on the cot again on her left side. In addition she has the trash can set on the ground beside her head because the water and crackers did not stay down. Dale walks into the medical tent with his hands on his hips. He walks over to Rachelle with a look on his face that say stop behind lazy. Rachelle rolls onto her back and then sits up on the bed. Simultaneously Dale stops beside the cot and looks at Rachelle, who has pulled her legs up to her chest and wrap her arm around her legs.

"It is time to leave the medical tent and head over to your surfboard."

"I will be out shortly. I just need gagging a few more minutes."

Rachelle turns around and grabs the small trash can and then start vomiting into the trash can. Dale jumps back and falls over the cot behind him. Bailey who is watching from the entrance of the tent bites his lower lips to keep from laughing at Dale, who has just flip over the cot he has fallen over. Dale lands on his knees and simultaneously Rachelle stops vomiting. Rachelle sets the trash can on the ground, then leans forward and puts her head between her knees. Dale stands up from the ground and the whistler for the first heat to end is hear over the loudspeaker. Rachelle stands up from the cot and start to walk out of the medical tent. Dale follows Rachelle out of the tent and over to Kurt who is holding Rachelle's surfboard. Kelly Heart voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Sarah Farmer got a nineteen-point nine points and Liz Godfrey got a ten-point five points in the first heat of the semi final."

Rachelle and Dale reach Kurt, as the loudspeaker goes quiet and the crowd start cheering and clapping. Rachelle takes her surfboard from Kurt and puts the surfboard under her right arms. Kurt smiles at Rachelle and she gives him a weak smile back.

"Thank you for getting my surfboard ready."

"You are welcome."

Rachelle's turns and start walking toward the water edges. When she reaches the water edges, Rachelle walks up beside Sage and is standing on Sage's left side. The two surfers look at each other and then look out at the water. Sage starts to watch the wave sets and Rachelle looks down at the beach, as she takes several deep breath trying to block out the wave of nauseous. Liz Godfrey and Sarah Farmer run out of the water and Liz runs pass Sage. In addition Liz is holding her back with her left hand as she runs. Sarah stops beside Rachelle and takes a long look at her teammate.

"Rachelle how are you feeling because you look really unwell?"

"I feel awful and want today to be over. I made the error of eating some gold fish crackers and drinking a bottle of water, which did not stay down."

"Maybe you should withdraw?"

"I can tough it out and finish the competition."

The whistler for the last heat in the semi final to start blows and Rachelle and Sage runs into the ocean. Sarah heads over to Justin, Dale and Kurt. When Sarah reach Kurt, Dale and Justin, she walks up to Kurt and he takes her surfboard. Sarah then takes a seat on the beach to watch the heat. Elsewhere, in the ocean Sage and Rachelle are paddling toward the impact zone. Rachelle is paddling harder and gets to the wave first. She pops up on her surfboard and does a strong prefect bottom turn. Then does a layback cutback that takes her into the pocket of the wave. Rachelle then goes right into a soul Arch, meaning Rachelle arch her back as ride the wave to show control. She then does a skill that is call the fade, in this skill Rachelle drops into the wave and angles into the power of the wave she is surfing. This take Rachelle deeper and closer to the breaking part of the wave that she is surfing and the ride is ending, so Rachelle Kick out to end her ride. A short time later Rachelle's is paddling toward the impact zone. Sage is paddling up to the next wave in the set and is half way to the wave. When Sage's reaches the wave she does a duck dive and pop up on the back of the wave into a bottom turn. Sage then does a roundhouse cutback, meaning that she completes a 180-degree directional change. She turns from the shoulder of the wave and turns all the way back into the curl or the white water of the breaking wave. Sage then does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Rachelle is paddling toward the next wave despite feeling very nauseate and like she could vomit at any second, as paddle toward the wave the nauseous feeling calms down a little. She no longer feels like she could vomit at any second. However, she is still nauseous. Rachelle reaches the wave and pops up on her surfboard and then does a prefect bottom turn into an off-the-lip that is a vertical top turn that is prefect. Then does an aerial 360 into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride of the wave, which is prefect. Rachelle drops back down onto her surfboard and then start paddling toward the impact zones. Sage is paddling toward the next wave in the set, but stop paddling and turns to look at Rachelle, who is gagging as paddling toward the impact zone. Rachelle stops paddling and starts to sit on her surfboard with her leg's straddle the surfboard. Then Rachelle closes her eyelids and start to take several deep breath. Sage goes back to paddle to the wave and get to the wave just in time. She pops up onto her surfboard and does a bottom turn into a weak tail slide. Then goes right into a 360 full rotation into surfing with her surfboard in a straight line, which is call a trim into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. The whistler for the heat to end blows and Rachelle and Sage starts to paddle in. A few minutes later Rachelle and Sage are running onto the beach with their surfboard under their right arms. Kelly Heart voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"The last heat in the semi final of this competition ends with Rachelle Martin having twenty points and Sage Kapahea having seventeen points, which end the competition for Sage. Rachelle Martin and Sarah Farmer have advance into the finals, which will start in fifteen minutes."

The loudspeaker becomes quiet and the crowd start clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs. Rachelle walks over to where Sarah, Dale, Bailey, Kai, Dawn, Birdie and Kurt are standing. She walks up next to Sarah and stick her surfboard into the sand. Rachelle then takes a seat on the beach and brings her legs up to her chest. Then wrap her arms around her legs and lay her head onto her knees. Everyone leaves Rachelle alone and lets her rest for ten minutes and then Rachelle stands up from the beach. Sarah and Rachelle grab their surfboard and put the surfboards under their right arms. Then Rachelle and Sarah start walking to the water edge and watch the wave sets, as their wait for the final heat to start.  
The final heat start and Rachelle and Sarah is running into the ocean with their surfboard under their right arms. Once the two surfers are knees deep in the water, Sarah and Rachelle drop their surfboards into the water. Then the two of them get onto their surfboards and start to paddle out to the impact zone. Sarah is ahead and is paddling faster then Rachelle, who looks and seem to be run down. Sarah reaches the wave and pops up on her surfboard dropping into the wave. She does a prefect bottom turn right into a layback snap into an Aerial 360 that is prefect. She is at the end of the ride, so she kicks out to end the ride and it is a prefect kick out. Sarah start paddling to the impact zone and Rachelle is paddling to the next wave into set. Once at the wave, she pops up and drops into the wave. Then does a prefect bottom turn then pulls in and enter the barrel of the wave because it is a prefect wave for a barrel ride. Rachelle then rides the inside wall of the pitched lip (barrel), instead of riding the main wall of the wave and comes out sideways and this skill is called an El Rollo. Rachelle does a prefect El Rollo into a pivot turn, then does a kick out to end the ride. However, Rachelle has weak form on the pivot turn and the kick out, which will coast her points. Sarah is paddling out to the next wave in the set, as Rachelle starts to paddle back to the impact zone to catch another wave. Sarah reaches the wave and pops up onto her surfboard and drops into the wave perfectly to begin the ride of her second wave in this heat. Sarah then does a prefect off-the-lip into a backward aerial rotation called an alley-opp that is prefect too. Then does a carve 360 into a closeout re-entry turn to end a prefect ride of the second wave in this heat. Rachelle is paddling toward the last wave she is going to surf in this heat and just want to get it over. She reaches the wave and pops up on the surfboard. Then drops into the wave with a bottom turn that is almost prefect into a layback that is prefect. Then switch stances to ride the wave into almost prefect tail slide. Rachelle then goes right into a kick out to end the ride. The whistler for the heat to end blows and Sarah and Rachelle starts to paddle in. A few minutes later Sarah is running out of the water with her surfboard under her right arm. Rachelle is walking out of the water with her surfboard under her right arm. Kelly Heart voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"In first place with twenty points is Sarah Framer and Rachelle Martin finish in second with nineteen point seven points."

Sarah and Rachelle hand their surfboards to Kurt and then go up to the judge table, since the Judge Kelley Heart is handing the trophies and checks out to the first and second place winners. Once Rachelle and Sarah reach the judge table Kelly Heart hands each of them their trophies and then their checks. Sarah's trophy is large then Rachelle's trophy. The trophies have wooden bases that are stain black with a silver plague on the front. Sarah trophy say first place at Turtle Bay Pro surf competition in gold and Rachelle says second place. On top of the base of both trophies are sliver lady that is surfing a silver wave and the surfer is wearing a gold one piece swimsuit. Sarah trophy is fifteen inches tall and Rachelle is thirteen inches tall. Sarah and Rachelle then pose for photos for newspapers and surf magazines photographers, which takes thirty minutes. Then the reporters rush over to Sarah Farmer and Rachelle Martin. Dale rushes over to the photographers, reporters, Sarah and Rachelle.

"I am sorry reporters, but I need to speak with Rachelle Martin and then she has to leaves, so she will not be able to give an interview today. However, you are feel to ask Sarah Farmer any questions."

Dale and Rachelle's walk away from the reporters, photographers and Sarah and the two of them start walking toward the pathway to the parking lot. Rachelle sees that Bailey and Kurt are taking her surfboard to her suv, which makes her smile because she can leave soon then later. Rachelle looks to her left and over at Dale.

"I think that I need to pull out of the Peahi surf challenge October 22 and the white buffalo pro surf competition in Chiba Japan on October 29."

"Why do you think that you need to pull out?"

"Because I am ill. I have not felt well the last few weeks and think that why I have been off my game."

"You could be well by Saturday."

"I am exhausted and ill and think that I need a few weeks off. That I can be at my best for the Hawaii women pro surf competition that start on November fifth at Honolua Bay."

"Fine. I will withdraw you from the Peahi surf challenge and the white buffalo pro surf competition."

"However, if you are still unwell in at the end of the week, I want you to make a doctor appointment."

"That is fine, can I go home now?"

"Yes, get some rest and feel better soon."

"All I plan on during the next two weeks is sleeping."

Rachelle walks away from Dale and start walking over to the area she and the rest of team wavesync are sitting at, once there she grabs her towel and navy backpack. Then she starts to walk toward the pathway to the parking lot. A short time later Rachelle walks off the pathway and start walking across the parking lot to her suv parked two spaces away from Justin Healy and sees that Bailey and Kurt are secure the four surfboards to the roof rack of her suv. Rachelle walks over to her suv and gets her suv keys out of the front pocket of her backpack, as she is zipping the front pocket of the backpack Kurt and Bailey finish secure the surfboard. The two young men turn and look at Rachelle.

"Thank you for taking my surfboards to my suv and secure the surfboards to the roof rack."

"(Kurt and Bailey) you are welcome, get well soon."

Bailey and Kurt walk away from Rachelle and Bailey heads to his truck. Kurt heads back to the beach to get Sarah's surfboards. Simultaneously Rachelle unlocks her suv and then opens the driver side door. She tosses the backpack onto the passenger seat and then gets into the suv. Also, Bailey gets into his truck and Dawn is walking to her light blue 1963 Chevrolet Corvair, which is parking in the second to last row of parking lot. Dawn's car is parked in the last space beside Bailey's 1987 Dodge Power Ram 50 truck that is camouflage in the colors of dark brown, green and light brown.  
Meanwhile, back on the beach Kurt, Birdie and Kai are gathering up Sarah's surfboards and Justin is watching Sarah give an interview to the reporters. In addition Dale is on his cellphone and pace the beach, as he talks to the people in charge of the Peahi surf challenge. Justin grabs the bag with the first aid kit and boxes of surfboard wax. In addition he grabs the cooler of drinks from the sand because Sarah has just finished the interview and she is walking over to him. A few minutes later Justin, Sarah, Kia, Kurt and Birdie are getting into Justin suv. Then Justin start driving to the exits, so he can start the drive toward their house and to Ruby's. Since the group in his suv are meet Bailey and Dawn at Ruby's for dinning and to celebrate Sarah win. In the back of the suv Kai and Birdie are talking to each other. The two of them are talking about the surf skills the two of them show today and want to learn how to do. Kurt is thinking about getting to take care of Rachelle Martin surfboard today. Sarah who is sitting in the front and on the passenger side of the suv is taking the Donjoy armor knee brace of her right knee. In addition she is smiling at the first place trophy sitting on the floor of the passenger side of the suv. Kai who is sitting in the center of the back seat, leans forward and between the front seat. Kai then taps Sarah on her left shoulder.

"Can Birdie and I get a closer look at your trophy?"

"Sure."

Sarah reaches down and picks the trophy off the floor. Then Sarah hands the trophy to Kai. Kai smiles at Sarah as she takes the trophy. Kai sits back against the back seat of the suv and then her and Birdie start looking at the first place trophy. Kurt joins Kai and Birdie in looking at the trophy. Justin stops for a red light and turns his head to look at Sarah.

"You are awful quiet for just beating Rachelle Martin, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine Justin. I am just relaxing and letting it sink in that I beat Rachelle Martin, which was not easy. She was at the top of her game despite not being able to keep anything down and feel unwell."

"You were at the top of your game today too and deserved too win."

"I know that, it just seems so unreal still."

The light turns green and simultaneously the car in front of Justin's suv start to move, so Justin starts to drive through the intersection. Sarah turns her head and looks out the suv window. A few minutes later Sarah turns and looks at Kai, Birdie and Kurt in the back of the suv. Then the four of them start talking to each other, to pass the time on the hour and fifty-nine minute drives to the part of the island they live at.  
Hour and sixty minutes later Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey are walking up to the door of Ruby's and Justin is carrying Sarah's first place trophy. The group walks through the small eaten area on the inside of the restaurant and goes outside to get a table at the outside to the patio. The group walks over to a table that can sit seven people and Justin set the trophy on the center of the table. Justin takes a seat at the round table and he is sitting at the center with his back to the restaurant. Sarah takes a seat across from Justin's and Bailey is sitting on Sarah's right. Kai is sitting on Sarah's left and Dawn is sitting on Bailey right. Kurt is sitting next to Dawn and Bridie is sitting between Justin and Kai. A waitress comes over to the table that Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey are sitting at and passes out menus. Bailey smiles at the waitress who has long light brown hair that pulled into a pony tail. She also has a diamond shape face, full lips, round almond shape eyes that are hazel. In addition the waitress is five feet six inches tall and has an hourglass body shape and mostly like wears a size four or five in jeans. She is wearing a black tee shirt that says Ruby's in large red letters across the chest and light blue jeans with boot cut legs.

"I am Heather and will be your waitress today, can I start you all off with a drink."

"(Everyone) a glass of ice water."

"Congratulation on winning the surf competition today Sarah."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome and I will be back shortly with seven glasses of ice water."

Heather walks away from the group and Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey open the menus. Then the seven of them start to look at the menus and choice what they want to eat. A short time later Heather comes back carrying a tray with seven glasses of ice water. She starts set the glasses in front of Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey.

"Justin's do all of you all need more time?"

"We will need more time to choose our main dishes. However we will start with two sampler platters that we will share. One sampler platter we have jalapeno poppers, fried mushrooms, fried bread zucchini, mozzarella sticks and queso nachos. The second sampler platter will have potato skins without bacon, Fried Edamame, sweet potato fries, french fries and onion rings."

"For the queso nachos are jalapeno, tomatoes, onion, black olives, avocado, sour cream and salsa fine and do you want to add taco season ground beef, chicken or turkey to the nachos?"

"(Everyone) jalapeno, tomatoes, onion, black olives, avocado, sour cream and salsa are fine and no meat."

"I will be back shortly with your two sampler platters."

Heather walks away from the group and goes to place the two sampler platter orders. Simultaneously Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey go back to looking at the menus. A minute and half later Heather walks over to the table carrying a stack of small white plates and set a plate in front of each person sitting at the table. She then gets her order pad and pen out of her apron pouch, so she can write down the dishes each of them want, as their order them.

"Are you ready to order the main dishes now?"

"(Everyone) Yes."

"Let starts with Sarah, what do you want?"

"I am going to have a chocolate-covered strawberry milk shakes and the Zucchini spaghetti with tomato, mozzarella and mushroom sauce."

"Bailey what do you want to eat?"

"The Grilled Mahi Mahi with shrimp, heart of palm, jasmine rice and cocoanut sauce."

"Dawn what do you want?"

"I will have the chicken parmigiana."

"Kurt what do you want to eat?"

"I will have a Reuben sandwich with French fries."

What do you want Birdie?"

"I will have the Mahi Mahi fish tacos with sour cream, red cabbage, black beans, rice and chipotle sauce."

"What do you want Justin?"

"I will have the Mahi Mahi fish tacos with sour cream, red cabbage, black beans, rice and chipotle sauce too."

"What do you want Kai?"

"I will have the chocolate-covered strawberry milk shakes and vegetable stair fry with rice."

"I will go put your order in and then bring out you the two sampler platters."

Heather collects the menus and then walks away from the group to place the order and get the two Appetizers sampler platters. A minute and half later Heather walks back over to the table and set the two sampler platters onto the table. Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey start to put items from the sampler platters onto their plates, as Heather walks away from the table. It only takes several moments for everyone to full their plates with items from the sampler platters and empty the sampler platters of the jalapeno poppers, fried mushrooms, fried bread zucchini, mozzarella sticks, queso nachos, potato skins without bacon, Fried Edamame, sweet potato fries, french fries and onion rings, which each of them get some of each.

"(Birdie and Kai) Sarah can you teach me how to do these three skills the superman, backflip and the alley-opp?"

"I can teach the two of you the superman. However, I do not think that the two of you are ready for the backflip and the alley-opp yet."

"(Kai and Birdie) Justin will you tell Sarah that I am ready to learn the backflip and the alley-opp?"

"I agree with Sarah the two of you need to have the 360 full rotations, Aerial 360, 540, 720 and the aerial reverse down before you learn the backflip and alley-up and you have not learned the aerial 540 or 720 yet. Once the two of you have got the aerial 54o and 720 done, I will let you start lean how to do the backflip and the alley-opp."

"(Birdie and Kai) Fine."

Sarah, Justin, Kai and Birdie stop talking and go back to eating the Appetizers. Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey have just finished eating the appetizers several minutes later with Heather walks over to the table carrying a pitcher of ice water and refill everyone glasses of ice water. Then Heather set the pitcher on the table and start to gather the empty sampler platters and small plates. Once all the small plates and sampler platters are stacked Heather picks up the stack of plates and platters from the table. Then Heather picks up the pitcher of ice water.

"Your food will be out in about six minutes."

"(Everyone) that is fine."

Heather walks away from the table and Dawn and Bailey starts to talk to each other, as their wait for their food. Justin looks across the table at Sarah, who is staring at the first place trophy, which she won and is sitting in the center of the table. Justin sees that Sarah has a huge grin on her face and seems very happy. Then Justin clears his throat and start to talk.

"Sarah's do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have to lifeguard from nine a.m. to five p.m. at Ehukai Beach Park."

"That a long shift normal you only work four hours on Saturday and four on Sunday, when you are not at a surf competition?"

"I working two shift back to back to make up for taking today off work."

"Make sure you wear the Donjoy armor knee brace when working to protect your knee from farther injure."

"I will Justin. I am not going to risk having my strain ACL and MCL tearing or injure my meniscus more."

"That is good to hear."

The waitress Heather walks over carrying a large tray with their plates of food and the two milk shakes Sarah and Kai order. Heather starts to set the plates of food and tall glass of milk shakes in front of the person that order them. Once everyone has their food, Heather walks away from the table and Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey start to eat. After Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Justin, Kurt and Bailey have been eating for a while Heather walk over with the pitcher of ice water and refill the glasses of ice water. Heather sees that the group is half way through eating and get out her order pad and pen to write down the dessert order if there are any.

"Is everything all right?"

"(Everyone) everything is great."

"That is good to hear. Do any of you want desserts?"

"(Everyone) yes."

"Let starts with Justin, what will you have?"

"Pineapple fitter with a scoop of pineapple ice cream."

"What do you want Birdie?"

"Slice of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream."

"Kai what do you want for dessert?"

"Double hot fudge brownie sundae."

"Sarah's what do you want for dessert?"

"Piece of strawberry cake with a scoop of strawberry ice cream."

"Bailey what do you want for dessert?"

"Strawberry pie and a scoop of strawberry ice cream."

"Dawn what dessert do you want?"

"I will have tropical fruit salad."

"Lastly what do you want for dessert Kurt?"

"I will have the triple layer chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream."

"I will go put the dessert order's in."

Heather walks away from the table and everyone goes back to eating their meals. By the time Heather come back to the table with a tray that is full of the dessert and pitcher of ice water. Everyone has finished eating their meals and drinking their milk shakes. In addition have stacked the plates and set the stack of plates between Justin and Birdie. Heather set the plates with the desserts in front of the person that order them. Several moments later Heather refills everyone glasses of ice water and then puts the empty milk shake's glasses and stack of dirty plates onto the tray. Heather walks away from the table and Birdie, Kai, Sarah, Bailey, Dawn Kurt and Justin start to eat their desserts.  
Twenty two minutes later at Justin's house and Kurt is busy putting away the surfboard in the garage and he is almost done. Bailey is walking up the staircase to his apartment above the detached garage. Inside the house Sarah and Kai are sitting at the dinning table. The two of them have their high school textbooks for English, American government, Spanish year four (Kai), French year four (Sarah) and Algebra textbooks, notebooks and their copy of the Pride and Prejudice for English class lay out on the table. Sarah is working on her French homework, which is typing an essay about an active or sport you love and do every day. In addition the essay has to be writing completely in French. Sarah is using her black dell laptop to type the essay, which is set in front of her on the table. Kai is working on her Spanish homework, which is reading the chapter the class is starting on during Tuesday class since Monday is a teacher service day. Justin, Dawn and Birdie are surfing. A few minutes later Kurt walks into Justin's house through the side door of the house and walks over to the dinning table. He stops beside Sarah and Kai. Sarah is sitting on the end chair with her back to the kitchen and side door and Kai is sitting on the chair on Sarah's left side. Kurt Shoemaker sees that Sarah is working on her French homework and has her right leg up on a chair with an ice pack on her knee and has change into a pair of jean shorts and spaghetti strap tank top that is an eggplant color. However, Kai is still wearing her swimsuit and board shorts. Kai has just finished her Spanish homework and is closing her Spanish textbook and notebook. Then Kai picks up her copy of Pride and Prejudice and then start to read the first chapter.

"I have put all of your surfboard's away Sarah. I am going to take off and head home. I will see the two of you tomorrow."

Sarah and Kai wave bye to Kurt and then he walks away from the Kai and Sarah. Kurt walks over to the side door of the house and opens the door. Then he walks out of the houses closes the door behind him. Kia set her book down on the table and looks out the glass sliding door and at the ocean. She sees Birdie, Dawn and Justin surfing and longs to be surfing too. Kai turns and looks at Sarah who seems total immersed in writing her French essay. Kai slides the chair she is sitting on back and then stand up from the chair. Then push the chair under the table, Sarah looks up from typing her essay and looks at Kai.

"I am going to take a break from working on my homework and go for a surf. Do you want to come surfing too, Sarah?"

"No, I surfed enough for today and I going to continue working on my French essay."

Kai runs over to the sliding glass door and opens the door. She then walks outside and closes the door behind her. Kai sees Sarah looking out the sliding glass door and at the ocean. The two of them smile at each other. Kai then runs over to the garage to get her surfboard. Simultaneously inside the house Sarah goes back to typing her French essay, which is about surfing.  
Meanwhile, in Venice, California and at the Farmer's house, Lacey is in her bedroom. Lacey is sitting up in bed and watching the Turtle Bay Pro surf competition that she recorded when the competition was aired live. She is watching the competition because she was not home when it was aired live and because she cannot sleep. In addition Lacey is drinking a mug of Theraflu for flu and sore throats. She is taking the Theraflu for flu and sore throats because it is the only cold medicine in the house and she feels awful. Lacey's hope that the Theraflu for flu and sore throats will help her feel a little better and relief the headache, sore throat, nasal congestion, fever and the body ache that she has, so that she can breathe in and out of her nose. Along with being able to get some sleep, because right now is to congestion and in too much pain from the body aches, headache and sore throat to sleep. Lacey is slowly sips the Theraflu for flu and sore throats, when she hears the front door of the house opening. She pauses the recorded of the Turtle Bay Pro surf competition and hears her mom and Drew coming through the door. A short time later Lacey sees her mother walking up to her opening bedroom door and Drew walking into his and Patty room.

"Ahem why are you and Drew home so early?"

"Drew was called into work, the car salesmen that take his shift needs to leave work because his wife went into preterm labor and her water has broken, so needs to go to the hospital."

"That is not good."

"No, it is not good. The baby is going to born two months early."

"You do not have to stay home mom, go back to the family reunion."

"I am going to stay home and keep an eye on you."

"I am just going to go to bed when the Theraflu for flu and sore throats start to work."

Patty walks into her daughters' bedroom and over to the side of Lacey's bed. She then takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Simultaneously Lacey turns her head to the left and start sneezing into her left elbow, which are dry sneezes and no mucus comes out when sneezing. Once she stops sneezing, Lacey takes the last sip of the Theraflu and then set the white mug onto the nightstand. Lacey then lies her heads against her pillows. Patty then pulls an airline ticket envelope out of her right short pocket and hand the ticket envelope to Lacey. Lacey looks at the airline ticket envelope that is in her hands and then looks at her mom with a look of shock on her face.

"I have a surprise from your grandmother and grandfather Farmer. Grandmother and grandfather Farmer have got you a one way plane ticket to Oahu. The flight is at eight o'clock in the morning on Monday and the flight is out of Los Angeles International Airport. Justin and Sarah's will pick you up at Honolulu International Airport. Once in Oahu you will be living at Justin's house and trying to earn a spot on the wavesync team. Dale Martin and the owner of wavesync Mr. Godfrey has agreed to give you a change to show them your surfing skills and that you can be a good role model. Lacey it will not be easy for you to make the team because Dale Martin does not feel you will be a good rule model for kids because of you having a recorded and serving time for assault Dave Blanda with a golf club. I have talk to Justin, Dale Martin and Mr. Godfrey and so has the judge that was in change of your court case and they knew that it was self defense because you were defending yourself and me from Dave Blanda because he was an abusive drunk and he was being physical and verb abusive to us that day. Justin says you can stay with him even if you do not make the team. I have already signed and fax the paperwork to Justin that will allow him to be your legal guardian."

"I get a chance to live my dream of become a pro surfer?"

"Yes. However, you must finish high school and go to school every day unless you are running a fever and are unwell then you can miss school."

Lacey drops the airline ticket onto the bed and then jumps toward her mother. Lacey pulls her mother into a huge bear hug. Then Lacey lays her head onto her mother right shoulder and the two of them hugs for several minutes. Then the two of them break apart and Lacey lies her head against her pillows. In addition Lacey starts yawning into her left hand, Patty reaches over her daughter and grabs the airline ticket and set the ticket onto Lacey's nightstand. Lacey turns the VCR and tv off, as Patty Farmer stands up from the bed.

"I am going to take a nap."

"That is fine Lacey. I will check on you later."

Patty walks to the door of her daughter's bedroom and stops at the doorway. She turns and looks at Lacey's who is pull the bedspread up to her shoulders. Patty notices that her daughter looks flushed and exhausted. Lacey starts yawing again and her eyes start closing, Patty turns so her back is to Lacey. Then Patty leave Lacey's bedroom closes the door behind here. Inside Lacey's bedroom, Lacey has rolled onto her left side and she is drift off to sleep.  
Meanwhile, back in Oahu and at Justin's house and Justin is standing in the doorway of Kai and Sarah's bedroom. He has already told Kai, Sarah, Birdie and Dawn about Lacey coming to live with them and try to earn a spot on the wavesync team. Sarah and Kia have agreed that the two of them are all right with sharing they room with a third person. Kai is happy about it because it makes her feel more at home sharing a room with multiple people, since she has a large family. In addition Kai shares a room with her sisters when she was living at home and Sarah and Kai is looking forward to going shopping for new bedroom furniture with Lacey and him on Monday. Justin is trying to picture the room with three beds, dresses and nightstands. However, he is having a hard time picture three people share the room.


	2. Chapter two: Family reunion part two

Chapter two: Family reunion part two

It is early afternoon on Monday and it is fifteen minutes after one o'clock. Justin, Sarah and Kai are at the Honolulu International Airport. The three of them are waiting outside the doors of the baggage claim for Lacey Farmer. Kai looks down at the hot pink sleeveless shirt and the pair of dark-blue jeans that she is wearing. In addition the shirt has two bright purple roses over the left shoulder. Kai then looks down at her hot pink flip flops, then looks at Sarah, who is standing to her right. In addition Kai start twirling the end of her hair, which is down and gives Sarah a worried look.

"Kai stop wearing about how you look because you look fine."

"Do you think Lacey will like me?"

"I am sure that the two of you will get alone."

Kai and Sarah look over at Justin, who is pace in front of the land rover and has his hands on his hips. The two young ladies are watching Justin paces. In addition the two of them are taking in what Justin is wearing which is a pair of khaki shorts and a red polo shirt that have short sleeves. Also, the shirt says wavesync in white on the right side of the chest. Kai stops watching Justin and looks at Sarah. In addition Kai is taking in what Sarah is wearing today, which is a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of light-blue Jeans. The light-blue jeans are fade and lace up with a black cord that you tie at the top and have boot cut legs. Simultaneously Lacey walks out of the doors of baggage claim. Lacey has a black backpack on her back, a large black duffle bag over her left shoulder and the surfboard bag with her surfboard under her right arm. Justin stops pace and he walks over to Lacey. He notices that Lacey is wearing a pair of old fade blue jeans with holes in the knees and a long sleeve white shirt. In addition Lacey is wearing a pair of black flip flops and has her dishwater blonde hair down. Justin takes the bag with Lacey's surfboard inside of it and walks over to the suv. Simultaneously Sarah and Lacey run over to each other and give each other a huge bear hug. Sarah can feel the heat coming off Lacey and know that she is running a fever. Justin puts Lacey's surfboard onto the roof rock of the land rover and then secures the surfboard to the roof. Kai walks up to the back of the land rover and opens the hatch. A short time later Lacey walks over to the back of the land rover. Then Lacey tosses her duffle bag and then her backpack into the back of the suv. Lacey then starts sneezing into her right elbow and turns away from Kai, Sarah and Justin. Kai waits for Lacey to stop sneezing and then she walks over to Lacey. Then Kia gives Lacey a huge smile and shakes Lacey right hand.

"Hello Lacey, I am Kai Kealoha. You will be rooming with me and Sarah. That is after we go to the furniture store and get new bedroom furniture for the three of us."

"Hi Kai."

Lacey starts coughing and covers her mouth with her left elbow and the cough sound dry. In addition she turns away from Kai until she stops coughing and Justin and Sarah walk up beside Kai and Lacey. Then Lacey and Justin hug each other for a few minutes and Justin can feel the heat coming off Lacey body.

After a few minutes' Lacey and Justin pull away from each other. Justin takes a long look at Lacey and notices that she looks feverish, exhausted and has black and blue bags under both eyes. Lacey notice Justin looking at her and start walking away from Justin and Justin watches Lacey walks over to the back door on the passenger side of the suv. He knows that the fever that she started running Saturday has not break yet and that she is still sick. Simultaneously Lacey opens the back passengers' door and gets into the suv. Sarah walks over to the back door behind the driver side and opens the door. She then gets into the suv, as Justin and Kai walk up to the driver side door and the passenger side. A short time later Justin is driving away from Honolulu International Airport. Lacey is looking out the window of the suv at the ocean in the distance since Justin is driving away from the ocean. In addition Lacey is taking in everything she sees. Sarah looks over at her cousin and smiles.

"Welcome to Oahu and life on one of the Hawaii islands."

"It is so beautiful here."

"Yes it is."

Sarah and Lacey stop talking and Sarah watches her cousin looking at the window of the suv as Justin drives to the furniture store. Sarah can tell that Lacey is trying to hide how bad she is feeling for her, Justin and Kai. Justin meet Sarah's eyes in the review mirror and Sarah know that Lacey is not fooling her or Justin. However, Kai does not seem to have any idea how badly Lacey is feeling. Meanwhile, at Justin's house Kurt and Bailey are taking apart the beds that are in Kai, Sarah and Lacey's bedroom, since the two beds in the room are not going to be use anymore. Birdie's is taking the clothing, swimsuit and board shorts out of Sarah's chest of drawers. In addition Dawn is taking the clothing, swimsuit and board shorts out of Kai's chest of drawers because the two chests of drawers are no longer going to be in the room, because Justin is having Lacey, Sarah and Kai get beds with storage in them.

Fifteen minutes later and Justin, Sarah, Kai and Lacey are getting out of Justin's land rover. The land rover is parked in the center parking space that is right in front of the furniture store. The four of them close the suv doors and Justin locks the suv. Then Justin, Kai, Sarah and Lacey walk up to the double doors of the furniture store. Justin and Kai open the doors and go into the store first and are following into the store by Sarah and Lacey, who close the doors behind them. Kai leads the way through the furniture store and over to the right side. Justin, Sarah and Lacey follow Kia to the back of the store, which is where the loft beds, bunk beds and beds with storage in them are found. A few moments later Justin walks up to a set of two twin beds that are white. In addition the two twin beds come with a tall corner unit that goes behind the heads of the bed acting as the headboards. In addition the tall corner unit with the beds against it forms L-shape or an upside down seven. The top half of the tall corner unit has a corkboard in the center and three shelves above each of the bed. The twin beds have storage cubbyholes under the side and ends of the bed. Lacey is looking at a twin bed unit like the twin beds and corner unit at which Justin is looking at. However, this one has a short corner unit with no corkboard or shelves. It has long thin cubbyholes near the top of the unit. The beds have the same storage under them, as the unit Justin looking at. Simultaneously Sarah is looking at two twin beds that are white and have the same corner unit as the one Lacey looking at. However, the unit Sarah looking at has two drawers under the beds. Kai waves at Sara, Justin and Lacey and the three of them walk over to Kai. Lacey, Justin and Sarah see that Kai is looking at two extra long twin captain beds that are black and have six drawers under the bed. Three drawers on the top and three drawers on the bottom, the two twin captain beds have clear crystal knobs on the six drawers. In addition the twin captain beds come with a black corner unit that acts as the headboard for the two beds. Under the top of the corner unit are two cubbyholes that are above the head of each twin bed meaning a total of four cubbyholes. The cubbyholes can be use for books or putting storage baskets inside the cubbyholes. Sarah and Lacey look at each other and get huge grain on their faces.

"(Sarah and Lacey) we want this unit Justin."

"That is fine Sarah and Lacey. I know that Kai want to get a loft bed, so I will get an extra corner unit to go between the loft bed and the twin captain bed."

A salesman with black hair, tan olive skin tone, brown eyes and is six feet's tall walks over to Justin, Sarah, Kai and Lacey. The salesman and Justin start talking and the three teens walk away from Justin and toward the loft beds and Lacey is coughing into her left elbow. Kai, Lacey and Sarah stop at a white loft bed that has a ladder at the left end. Under the double loft bed is a unit of shelving that has three sections with four shelves in each unit. Then the three of them look at a white twin loft bed, which has a desk under the loft and a black desk chair on wheels. The desk has four black drawers on the left side and the goes the whole length of the bed. On the far right side of the bed is a ladder that near the end of the loft bed. At the right end of the loft bed are four cubbyholes on the left, if standing and looking at the cubbyholes. Then a closet with double black doors is on the right side of the cubbyholes. Lacey pulls the desk chair out and sits on the desk chair and Sarah leads up against the ladder of the loft bed. Then Lacey watching Kai walks away from the loft bed with the desk under it and across from the loft bed with the desk under it. Kai walks over to a charcoal colored extra long twin loft bed with five wide stairs on the left end of the loft bed. In addition the stairs have a double railing on the left side of the stairs. The bottom four stairs have drawers in them and under the loft bed are two folding doors. The two folding doors are shine lavender with square lavender metal handles. Kai slides the doors opens and sees a closet is under the loft bed. On the right side of the closet is the closet rail that connects to the wall on the right side of the closet. In addition the closet rail connects to the wall of the cubbyholes on the left. Inside the closets and the cubbyholes is natural stain wood. The two sections of cubbyholes on the far left side of the closet have four cubbyholes each. Also, the section of cubbyholes that the closet rail connects to has three cubbyholes, which is a total of eleven cubbyholes. Also, the loft bed has double silver rails. The rails start at the head of the loft bed and are on both sides. The rails on the sides go from the head end and stop at the other end. However, the end of the loft bed that in front of the stairs does not have double rails and this is for easy access to the stairs. Kai gets a huge smile on her face and looks at Sarah and Lacey.

"This is the loft bed that I am going to get and it means that I will not have to share the closet with the two of you."

"That good, because the closet is just large enough for mine and Lacey clothing."

"Ahem Sarah's what I using for bedding for my bed?"

"I went out and got your bedding yesterday. Your unfitting sheet, fitting sheet, pillowcases and the bedspread are black with white hibiscus flowers on them. Your bedding set is similar to the bedding set Kai and I have that is purple with white hibiscus flowers on them. The store was out of the purple bedding set, so I went with the black set for you."

"Cool, I would rather have black then purple."

Simultaneously Justin and the salesman walk over to the loft bed that Kia is standing in front of and points too. Justin looks at the loft bed and sees Kai walking up the steps of the staircase of the loft bed. Kai looks down at the salesman and Justin, as taking a seat on the end of the bed. Justin looks up at Kai and can see that she is in love with this loft bed.

"This is the loft bed that you want to get Kai?"

"Yes."

Justin and the salesman start talking again and Kai stands up from the loft bed. She then walks down the loft bed steps and a short time later Kai Lacey and Sarah start walking to the front of the store. A few minutes later Justin is paying for the three beds. He also pays for the two sets of corner units that go with the black twin captain beds and a mattress for Lacey. Since the captain beds do not need a box spring and neither do the loft bed. In addition Justin is paying the delivery fee for same day delivery. Sarah, Lacey and Kai are waiting outside the store for Justin to finish and Lacey is leaning against the passenger side of the suv. Lacey reaches her right hand into the right pocket of her jeans and pulls out an individual wrapped throat lozenges. She unwraps the throat lozenges and then put the throat lozenges into her mouth. Lacey puts the wrapper of the throat lozenges into the left pocket of her jeans. Sarah looks at her cousin and sees that Lacey arms are crossed. In addition Lacey is rubbing her forearms and is shivering.

"Are you cold Lacey?"

"Yes."

Simultaneously Justin walks out of the furniture store and over to his suv. He unlocks the land rover and Lacey opens the back door on the passenger side of the suv. Sarah walks around to the driver side of the suv, as Kai open the passengers' door of the suv. A short time later the four of them are in the suv and Lacey is kneeling on the back seat. Lacey is getting a charcoal hooded sweatshirt out of her duffle bag, as Sarah, Justin and Kai put their seat belts on. Lacey puts the sweatshirt on that has a pouch on the front that goes across the bottom of the sweatshirt. In addition on the front of the sweatshirt is a white screen-print of a barrel wave. Lacey turns around and sits on the back seat. Then Lacey puts her seat belt on and a few moments later Justin start backing the suv out of the parking space.

During the ride to Justin's house Lacey is looking out the suv window and taking in the sights, no one talks on the drive home. When Justin is driving down the road, the house is off Sarah points to their house. Lacey sees the house is a two-story house that is tan and has a detached garage with an apartment above it. As Justin pulls up to the house Lacey sees that on the front of the house is a porch. The porch has two steps and the front door is centered in the center of the house. In addition the house has a glass storm door and a brown front door. Justin pulls the suv up to the detached garage and Lacey sees on the right side of the detached garage if facing the detached garage is a tan metal carport. The carport has a full back and side walls and a tan metal garage door in front, which is open. Lacey sees inside the carport is a 1951 ford woody Wagon deluxe, which has an exterior is Burgundy and wood trim doors and wood panels inset into the back hatch. In addition the car has an Aloha roof rack on the roof and has period hub caps with a modern 15" radial. Lacey notices the spare tire is on the back hatch and licence plate is on the left side of the spare tire. In addition the licence plate is historical vehicle licence plate. The car also has round headlights and taillights and the two doors have silver metal handles. Simultaneously Justin puts the suv into park position. He then turns the suv off and looks into the review mirror.

"The 1951 ford woody Wagon deluxe that is in the carport is Sarah's car Lacey's. Sarah's show Lacey into the house and upside to the bedroom that the three of you are sharing. I will put Lacey's surfboard in the garage."

Lacey and Sarah take off their seat belts and then open the suv back doors. The two of them get out of the suv and walk to the back of the land rover. Sarah open the hatch of the suv, then Lacey gets her duffle bag and backpack out of the suv. Lacey put the shoulder strap of the backpack and duffle bag on her left shoulder. Then Kai, Sarah and Lacey walk over to the side doors of the house, which has a glass storm door and a brown door. Sarah unlocks the doors and then the three of them head into the house. Sarah walks down the hallway and past the kitchen. Lacey looks into the kitchen as she passes it and follows Sarah into the dinning area and the living room. In addition Lacey looks around and sees the dinning table that has six chairs around the table and is wood with a light stain. When walking to the staircase Lacey sees a wicker couch, which back is to the staircase. The couch has tan cushions with light green leafs on them. Across from the couch is a wicker loveseat that has cushions that match the couch. A wicker saucer chair is by the arms of the loveseat and couch and the chair back is to the glass slide door. In addition the saucer chair has a red cushion. Across from the saucer chair and on the right side of the front door is the wide screen tv that on top of a wooden tv stand. Between the couch and loveseat is a wicker coffee table, which top looks like a tray. Sarah start going up the stairs and Lacey and Kai follows Sarah upstairs and a short time later Sarah, Lacey and Kai have reached the top of the staircase. Sarah, Kai and Lacey step onto landing of the second floor of the house. Then Lacey follows her cousin over to the door that on the right side of the hallway if your back is to the staircase. As Lacey walks through the bedroom door she sees the room has been empty out, beside for two mattress and the piles of clothing on the mattress. The mattress with Sarah clothing on top is between the bedroom door and Jack and Jill bathroom door. The mattress with Kai clothing on top of it is in front of the closet door and against the wall with the door to the deck. Simultaneously Birdie and Dawn come out of their bedroom and walk across the hallway to Kai, Sarah and Lacey bedroom. A young lady with long blonde hair and hazel eyes walks over to Lacey who standing in the center of the empty room. Lacey notices the young lady walking over to her is wearing a short light blue jean skirt and a light pink shirt with cap sleeves. In addition the shirt has a scoop neckline.

"Hello Lacey, I am Dawn Preston and the young lady that come into your, Kai and Sarah's bedroom with me is Birdie Scott."

"Hello Dawn and Birdie"

Lacey looks over at Birdie who is standing just inside the doorway of the bedroom and notice that Birdie is wearing a pair of short cotton shorts that are pink. In addition Birdie is wearing a light pink crop shirt with short sleeves. Lacey set her duffle bag and backpack down on the bedroom floor and then starts sneezing into her left elbow. Sarah looks around the bedroom at Kai, Dawn, Birdie and Lacey. Lacey walks by Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Dawn and goes into the Jack and Jill bathroom and closes the door behind her. Then Lacey walks over to the other door and closes the door that leads into Dawn and Birdie's bedroom. Lacey walks back toward the door to her, Kai and Sarah's bedroom and walks up to the bathroom sink. Then Lacey looks into the mirror in the door of the medicine cabinet and sees that she looks flush and has very dark black and blue bags under her eyes. She starts coughing and covers her mouth with her left elbow, as walking to the door that lead to her, Sarah and Kai's bedroom.

A few minutes later Lacey opens the Jack and Jill bathroom door and then walks into the bedroom she will be sharing with her cousin and Kai. Then Lacey turns so her back to the door that leads to the deck. The door to the Jack and Jill bathroom and the bedroom door is to Lacey's right. Lacey sees Justin and Bailey Resse come into the bedroom and the two of them are carrying the black corner units that go with black captain beds. Lacey notices that Bailey is wearing a pair of red board shorts and a red tee shirt. Bailey and Justin walk over to the far right-hand wall if you are standing in the bedroom door. Then Bailey walks over to the corner nearest to the door and set the corner unit down. Simultaneously Justin walks over to the corner across from the door. Two workers from the furniture store who are carrying a black captain bed with a new mattress walk into the bedroom. Lacey points to the space between the two corner units that go with the captain bed. The two workers from the furniture store carry the bed and mattress over to the space that Lacey is pointing. Justin and Bailey walk out of Sarah, Kai and Lacey's bedroom. A short time later the two workers from the furniture store walks out of the bedroom too. Lacey walks over to the bed and takes a seat on the new mattress. Then Lacey takes her flip flops off and a few moments later pulls her legs up to her chest. Then wrap her arms around her legs and lays her head onto her knees. Lacey close her eyes and a short time later hears people coming into the bedroom. Lacey lifts her head up and sees the two workers from the furniture store set the second black captain bed down against the wall that the bedroom door is in. Simultaneously Justin, Bailey and a young man Lacey never seen or meet before comes into the bedroom carrying Kai's loft bed. Bailey and Kurt are at the same end of the loft bed and walking backward. Lacey watches Justin, Bailey and Kurt set the loft bed down against the wall across from the bedroom door and near the black corner unit. Then Bailey and Kurt slide out from between the loft bed and the corner unit. Justin pushes the loft bed up against the corner unit. The two workers from the furniture store walk out of the bedroom and Kurt walks over to Lacey. Lacey takes a closer look at the young man walking up to her and notice that he is wearing khaki shorts and a light-blue polo shirt with short sleeves.

"Hello, I am Kurt Shoemaker, but if you want to you can call me Shoe. I work for Justin and help take care of the surfboard and see to needs of his surfers. I am happy to help take care of your surfboard during your try outs."

"Ahem, I am Lacey and thanks."

Simultaneously Bailey and Justin are setting Sarah's mattress onto Sarah's new bed. Once the mattress is down on the bed, Bailey set his left hand onto his right shoulder and start to move his right arm and shoulder in a circular motion. Justin looks over at Bailey and knows that he needs to stop carrying stuff. Bailey walks up beside Justin and continues to move his right arm and shoulder in a circular motion.

"I have reached my limit and need to stop Justin."

"That fine, Kurt can help me move Kai's mattress. Go ice and rest your right shoulder."

Bailey walks out of the bedroom still move his right arm and shoulder in a circular motion. Simultaneously Lacey lays her head onto her knees and then start coughing into her knees. Justin walks over to Lacey and puts his right hand onto Lacey's forehead, which feels hot to the touch. Justin takes his hand off Lacey's forehead and turns to his left and looks at Kurt.

"Kurt will you go and get Lacey's unfitting sheet, fitting sheets and pillowcases out of the dryer and the clean bedspread from the laundry basket? Then bring the bedding set to the bedroom."

"Sure and do you want me to grab the two new pillows too?"

"Yes."

Kurt walks away from Lacey and Justin and walks over to the bedroom door. Simultaneously Kai and Sarah walk into the bedroom. Kurt smiles at Kai and Sarah and then walks out of the bedroom. Justin takes a seat beside Lacey and Lacey lays her head onto Justin's right shoulder and closes her eyes. Justin feels the heat coming off Lacey and Lacey feels warm then she did when the two of them hug. Simultaneously Lacey starts coughing into her right elbow.

"Sarah will you go into the master bathroom and get the digital oral thermometer and probe cover out of the medical/supply cabinet?"

"Sure."

Sarah walks out of the bedroom and simultaneously Kai starts to put her bra away into the bottom step drawer of her loft bed staircase. Kurt walks back into the bedroom and Justin and Lacey stands up from the bed. The two of them walk over to Sarah's bed and take a seat. Kurt set the bedding sets and two pillows on the floor and then he starts to make Lacey's bed.

"What end do you want the pillows at Lacey?"

Lacey points to the end of the bed that has the corner unit that she and Sarah's bed shares. Sarah walks into the bedroom and sees Kurt making Lacey's bed and that Justin and Lacey are sitting on her bed. She walks over to Lacey and Justin and puts the probe cover onto the black digital oral thermometer. Then Sarah turns on the digital oral thermometer and then Lacey takes the thermometer from her cousin. Lacey puts the thermometer into her mouth and is wishing that she felt better. Thirty-five second later the digital oral thermometer starts to beep. Lacey takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hand the digital oral thermometer to Justin. Justin looks at the digital display on the thermometer and sees that Lacey's is running a fever of 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"You are running a fever of 101. 9 degrees Fahrenheit Lacey. What symptoms do you have?"

" A headache, sore throat, fever, chills, muscle aches, a stuffy nose and a nonproductive sneeze and cough."

Lacey starts sneezing and covers her nose and mouth with her left arm. By now the fitting sheet, unfitting sheet and the pillows with the pillowcases on have been put on the bed. Lacey stands up and walks over to her bed and pulls the unfitting sheet down. She then gets into bed and pulls the sheet up to her shoulders. Kurt unfolds the bedspread and then lays the bedspread on top of Lacey. Justin stands up from Sarah's bed and walks over to the side of Lacey's bed and looks down at Lacey.

"Sarah's go get the Extra strength Tylenol flu out of the medical/supply cabinet in the master bathroom. Then bring the bottle of Extra strength Tylenol flu into yours, Kai and Lacey's bedroom."

"Sure Justin."

Sarah walks away from Kai, Justin, Lacey and Kurt and walks over to the bedroom door. She then walks out of the bedroom and Kurt follows Sarah's out of the bedroom. A few minutes later Sarah walks back into the bedroom she shares with Kai and Lacey. Sarah has the bottle Extra strength Tylenol flu in her left hand and an unopened bottle of water in her right hand. Lacey sits up in the bed and takes the bottle of water from her cousin. Sarah opens the bottle of Extra strength Tylenol flu and pours two round tablets into her right hand. Then hands the Extra strength Tylenol flu tablets to Lacey and Lacey puts the tablets into her mouth. Then Lacey takes a drink of water to wash the tablets down. Sarah set the bottle of Extra strength Tylenol flu on top of the black corner unit between her and Lacey's beds. Lacey set the water on top of the black corner unit that behind her head and then lie down on the bed. Justin takes a seat on the edge of Lacey's bed and looks down at Lacey.

"Lacey's I want you to get some rest and try to take a nap until three thirty. Then you need to get up and ready for the evening surf session because Dale Martin going to be here and watching tonight."

"Coughing, I do not think that I am up to surfing today."

"If you want to make the wavesync team, you need to show Dale Martin that you can push through and surf when you are under the weather."

"Ok."

Justin stands up from the bed and then walks away from Lacey. Lacey, Kai and Sarah watch Justin walk out of their bedroom and close the door behind him. Sarah then helps Kai move her mattress over to the loft bed. Then Kai and Sarah lift the mattress up and put the mattress onto the loft bed. A few minutes later Sarah and Kai move onto making their beds, which the two of them do quietly so Lacey's can rest.

At three thirty when Sarah walks into the bedroom she shares with Lacey and Kai and she walks over to Lacey's bed. Sarah sees that her cousin is laying on her right side and Lacey's back is to her. She taps Lacey on her shoulder and Lacey rolls onto her left side. Sarah taps Lacey on her shoulder again and this time Lacey opens her eyes and looks at Sarah.

"It is time to wake up Lacey."

"Coughing, I am up."

"Are you feeling any better now that you get some rest and the Extra strength Tylenol flu had sometime to start working?"

"I am not as achy and my throat not as sore. However, I still feel really rough."

Lacey sits up in bed and pushes the bedspread to the end of the bed. Then she puts her legs over the side of the bed. Lacey slowly stands up from the bed and then walks over to her duffle bag. She unzips the bag and then gets out her two-piece swimsuit that is black with red poppies over the whole top and bottoms. In addition the two-piece swimsuit has a sport bra top with a racer back and a pair of boy shorts bottom. She gets a pair of long board shorts with red poppies going down the sides of the legs out of the duffle bag. Simultaneously Sarah is getting her swimsuit out of the bottom end drawer on the left side of her captain bed, if your back is to Kai's loft bed. She grabs a black swimsuit with gold stars on the sleeveless crop top and boy shorts bottom. However, puts the swimsuit back in the drawer because she does not want to wear that one. Then Sarah grabs a two-piece pale purple swimsuit out of the drawer. The swimsuit has a bralette cami top with adjustable spaghetti straps that criss cross in the back and a pair of low waist boy shorts. The boy shorts have the blueish purple wavesync logo on the side of the right leg. Sarah set the pale purple two-piece swimsuit on her bed and then closes the drawer of the captain bed. Kai walks into the bedroom closes the door behind her and walks over to her loft bed. She opens the drawer that is in the second to last steps from the top of the loft staircase and start to look through her swimsuits. A minute later Kai grabs a two-piece swimsuit that is lilac. The two-piece swimsuit has a bandeau bralette cami with adjustable spaghetti straps that criss cross in back and has a slide closure back. In addition the swimsuit has low waist boy shorts. Meanwhile, Birdie and Dawn are all ready down at the beach behind Justin's house. Dawn and Birdie are waxing their surfboards and Dawn's surfboard is mostly white. However, Dawn's surfboard has light green on the rails of the board. In addition yellow is on the stringer with black grips on the back, right and left side. Birdie's surfboard is completely white. Kurt is watching Dawn and Birdie and he notices that Dawn is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is shine silverish pink. The two-piece swimsuit has a bandeau bralette cami with adjustable straps and low waist boy shorts bottom. He also notices that Birdie is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is pale blue with spaghetti straps tankini with adjustable straps and v-neckline. In addition Birdie is wearing a pair of high waist boy shorts. A suv pulls up to the detached garage and parks behind Justin's land rover and next to Dale Martin red 2005 BMW M3 Coupe parked behind Bailey truck. Kurt turns around to see Rachelle Martin getting out of the suv and her surfboard in on the roof rack of the suv. Kurt notices that Rachelle is wearing a swimsuit top, which is a navy wide strap tankini top. The tankini top is loosely fitting around the abdomen and comes with high waist boy shorts. In addition Rachelle is wearing long navy board shorts. Kurt walks over to Rachelle Martin and smiles at her and Rachelle smiles at Kurt.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little better then Saturday. However, the only think I can keep down are saltine crackers and ginger ale."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Dale order me to be here and take part in today evening training sessions because he wants to see Lacey Farmer surf against all female members of team wavesync. Dale is even trying to get Bailey to surf today, so he can compere Lacey surfing against all the wavesync surfers. Will you wax my surfboard, I am going to sit inside Justin's house until it is time to surf?"

"Sure."

Rachelle walks away from Kurt and heads over to the side door of the house. Simultaneously Kurt gets to work taking Rachelle's surfboard off the roof rack of her suv. Kai walks over to the detached garage and heads into the garage. Then Kai grabs her surfboard, which is white in the center on the top and bottoms of the surfboard. In addition the edges of the surfboard along with the rails of the surfboard are a light teal color. Kai grabs a box of Famous Surf surfboard wax and then leaves the garage. Kai then starts to walk toward the beach.

Back inside Justin's house, Sarah and Lacey are coming down the stairs. Lacey notices Rachelle Martian sitting on the loveseat and her head is laying against the back of the loveseat. In addition Rachelle legs are up on the coffee table. Lacey notices that Rachelle has her eyes closed and is resting her hands on her abdomen. Lacey looks to her left and at Sarah and has a huge smile on her face.

"Is that Rachelle Martian sitting on the loveseat in Justin's living room?"

"Yes."

Lacey start walking faster and beats her cousin to the first floor of the house. The Lacey starts walking toward the back of the house and looks over at Rachelle Martin, who has lift her head off the back of the couch and open her eyes. Lacey smiles at Rachel Martin and Rachelle smiles at Lacey. Sarah steps off the last step of the staircase and runs to catch up to Lacey. Lacey has just turn and start to walk down the side hallway to the side door of the house. Simultaneously Rachelle takes her legs off the coffee table and then stands up from the loveseat. Rachelle then follows Lacey and Sarah outside and as the three of them walk over to the detached garage, Dale and Bailey walk out of Bailey's apartment. Dale is dress in a pair of black suit pants and white long sleeve dress shirts. In addition he is wearing a navy tie. Bailey is wearing a pair of long board shorts that have pink, black and gray diamonds shapes over the whole board shorts.

"I am not happy about this Dale. You went behind my back and called my doctor and physical therapist and talked them into letting me start surf four weeks early. I should still be doing four more weeks of strength therapy before getting back into the water."

"Your doctor and Physical therapist feel you are ready to start surfing again and you are going to start today."

Bailey reaches the last step and steps off the staircase and he grabs his surfboard. The surfboard is white and has almost solid light blue from the nose too just above the deck of the board. Then spots of light blue until the tail of the board and the light blue looks like it has been sponge onto the board. The wavesync logo is in dark blue near the nose of the surfboard and says wavesync in white. In addition the surfboard has a squash tail. Bailey then walks away from Dale and goes into the detached garage to get a bar of surf wax. He sees Sarah, Lacey and Rachelle getting their surfboards. Sarah grabs her competition surfboard, as Lacey grabs her surfboard and Rachelle gets her surfboard for Kurt. A short time later, Rachelle, Sarah, Lacey and Bailey are walking to the beach behind Justin's house. Justin walks over to Dale and Kurt who are standing outside the detached garage. Dale turns so he looking at Justin and start to talk.

"I want an update on Dawn, Kai and Birdie's competition surfboards?"

"Dawn, Kai and Birdie's competition surfboards should be here in a few days. In addition the three of them should have enough time to get use to them before the Ruby's surf off."

"Good, let head to the beach."

Kurt, Justin and Dale walk away from the detached garage and the house and start walking to the beach. The three of them look over at Bailey and see that Bailey's is stretching his shoulders. Then the three of them see Dawn, Kai, Birdie, Lacey and Sarah waxing their surfboards. Kurt, Dale and Justin see that Rachelle has her hands on her hips and is watching the waves. The three of them keep watching the seven surfers, as walking to the beach. Justin is mostly watching Lacey, who is coughing into her left elbow as waxing her surfboard. Dale is mostly watching Bailey and Rachelle and Kurt is watching all of the surfers.

A few minutes later Kurt walks up behind Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie, Sarah and Lacey and Justin and Dale walk in front of the seven surfers and Kurt. Dale is standing in front of Kia who is in the center of the group of surfers and Justin is pace behind Dale. Dale clears his throat and Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie, Sarah and Lacey stop watching waves, waxing surfboards and stretching and looks at Dale.

" Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie and Sarah tonight evening training session I want all of you to give a 100 percent and surf like you are in a competition against Lacey Farmer. The reason for this is I want to see if Lacey Farmer is at the same level of surfing as the member of team wavesync or if her level of surfing is below the members of team wavesync. Lacey the next two weeks you need to prove to me that you want to be part of team wavesync and that you deserve to be on team wavesync. You have to surf in all the training sessions and go to school too. In addition Lacey the Ruby's surf off is on Saturday, October, twenty-nine and you will be competing in the surf off against Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Dawn, along with the other surfers in the event. You need to make the semi final and then move onto the finals to make the team Lacey. You do not have to win the surf off, you just have to make it into the final. Finish waxing your surfboards and then stretch before head into the ocean with your surfboards."

Dawn, Kai, Birdie, Lacey and Sarah go back to waxing their surfboards and Rachelle and Bailey start stretching. Five minutes later, Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie, Sarah and Lacey are running toward the ocean with their surfboards under their arms. Kurt is picking up the bars of surf wax and put the bars back into the boxes for storage. Justin and Dale are standing a few feet from the water edge and watching Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie, Sarah and Lacey paddling toward the impact zone. Dale and Justin notice that Bailey is being tentative as he paddles toward the impact zone. Then Dale and Justin start watching the wave sets and sees that the waves are six foot or also know as one foot overhead.

In the ocean Lacey has pulled ahead of Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia and Birdie and she is neck to neck with Sarah. Sarah and Lacey stay neck to neck until the two of them are almost on top of the wave, then Lacey pulls ahead. Lacey gets to the wave first and pops up on her surfboard. Rachelle, Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie and Sarah start paddling toward the out-the-back/outside to watch the Lacey's surf and to watch the wave sets that way their can pick what wave their want to surf. Meanwhile, Lacey has just finished a prefect bottom turn and she has starting to do a maneuver call a snap. The snap maneuver will change her trajectory on the top of the wave and she does the maneuver perfectly. Lacey's then goes right into a pivot turn into a layback cutback and both skills are done perfectly. Then does a prefect tail slide into a prefect closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. At the out-the-back/outside Dawn, Kia, Birdie and Sarah have starts to paddle toward the impact zone. However, Rachelle and Bailey are still sitting on their surfboard with their legs straddling the board and watching Lacey paddle toward them. When Lacey reaches Rachelle and Bailey, she comes up on Bailey's left side, since Rachelle is on Bailey's right side. Lacey sits up on her surfboard with her legs straddling the surfboard. Rachelle and Bailey turn their heads and looks at Lacey, who has her hands on her knees and is breathing like she is out of breath.

Simultaneously Dawn, Kia, Birdie and Sarah are near the wave and the four of them is neck to neck. The four of them stay neck to neck right up to the last second and then Sarah pulls ahead and beat her friends/teammates to the wave. She pops up on her surfboard and goes right into a prefect bottom turn, as Kia, Birdie and Dawn turn around and paddle toward the out-the-back/outside. Back at the wave Sarah is doing a vertical top turn that is call an off-the-lip, which she does perfectly. Then she does a prefect layback cutback to get her back into the pocket of the wave. Then Sarah does a tail slide and goes right into an aerial 360 and both maneuvers are perfectly done. Sarah sees that the ride is coming to an end and does a prefect closeout re-entry turn to end the ride of the wave, as Rachelle, Kai, Birdie, Lacey and Dawn start paddling away from the out-the-back/outside and toward the impact zone to try to catch the next wave. However, Bailey stays in the out-the-back/outside and he is still sitting on his surfboard with his leg's straddle his surfboard. Sarah paddles up on Bailey's right side and Bailey turns his head to look at Sarah, as Sarah sits up on her surfboard.

"Lacey is a great surfer and it looks like she really wants to be part of team wavesync because despite being very sick she is giving it her all."

"All she ever wanting is to be a pro surfer and if her mom had let Lacey, she would have come with me when I lift to find Justin."

Sarah and Bailey stop talking and start watching Rachelle, Kai, Birdie, Lacey and Dawn that are getting near the wave. Rachelle, Lacey, Kai and Dawn are in the lead and are neck to neck. Birdie is a little behind and is trying to catch up to Rachelle, Lacey, Dawn and Kai. A few moments later Rachelle and Lacey pull ahead of Kai and Dawn and Birdie catches up to Dawn and Kai. Lacey and Rachelle start neck to neck right until the last second and then Rachelle pulls ahead of Lacey. Rachelle gets to the wave first and pops up on her surfboard, going right into a prefect bottom turn, as Lacey, Kai, Dawn and Birdie start paddling toward the out-the-back/outside and over to Bailey and Sarah. Once at the out-the-back/outside Lacey, Kai, Dawn and Birdie start to line up. Lacey paddles up beside Sarah and Kai paddles up beside Lacey. Birdie paddles up next to Kia and Dawn paddles up beside Birdie, then the six of them start to watch Rachelle surf.

Meanwhile, at the wave Rachelle is gliding horizontally over the wave's lip. In addition Rachelle is using her speed to go over the top of the crumbling area of the wave and not around it. The name of this maneuver is a floater. She then goes right into a frontside, meaning that she is surfing with her front toward the wave. Rachelle then shoves her surfboard round underneath the feet for 360 degrees, which is a skill name a shove-it. Simultaneously Bailey, Dawn, Kia, Birdie and Sarah start to paddle toward the impact zone, because Rachelle is during her closeout re-entry turn to end the ride of the wave. However, Lacey is still at the out-the-back/outside. A short time later Rachelle paddles up next to Lacey on her left side. Simultaneously Lacey turns her head away from Rachelle and starts coughing into her right elbow. Rachelle turns her heads and look at Lacey. Rachelle notices that Lacey is cover in goose bumps and she has starts to shivering. When Lacey stops coughing, she starts rubbing her arms and notice Rachelle is watching her. Lacey clears her throat several times and then starts to talk.

"Rachelle's are you cold?"

"No."

Rachelle's reaches over and put her hand on Lacey's forehead, which feels like it is on fire. After a few moments Rachelle takes her hand off Lacey's forehead and puts the hand into the water too cool off her hand. Simultaneously Lacey starts sneezes and covers her nose and mouth with her right elbow. Rachelle waits for Lacey to stop sneezing and then start to talk.

"It feels like you are running a high grade fever Lacey and you sound hoarse. In addition the cough you have does not sound health either, how are you feeling?"

"I feel awful, but I am going to tough it out and continue to surf because I want to be Ah-choo part of team wavesync."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Lacey and Rachelle stop talking and start to watch Bailey, Kai, Dawn, Birdie and Sarah paddling toward the wave. Lacey and Rachelle see that Sarah, Kai and Dawn are neck to neck and in the lead. Birdie and Bailey are behind Sarah, Kai and Dawn and know their chance at getting the wave are very small. Lacey starts coughing and covers her mouth with her right elbow and start holding her throat with her left hand, because coughing is making her throat very sore.

At the same time Dawn and Sarah pulls ahead of Kai and start paddling harder because both of them want to reach the wave before the other. In addition Birdie catches up with Kia, coming up on her left side and then the two of them start paddling harder because their want to catch up to Dawn and Sarah. However, Bailey is still behind Kai and Birdie and he is paddling very slowly. Then Bailey stops paddling and sits up on his surfboard with his legs straddling the surfboard. He then starts to stare at the wave that Sarah and Dawn are almost near and Dawn pulls ahead of Sarah. Then Dawn cuts in front of Sarah and Sarah angles her surfboard to the right and starts to paddle harder, because she wants to beat Dawn to the wave. Sarah catches up to Dawn and the two of them stay neck to neck until the last second, then Dawn pulls ahead of Sarah. Dawn reaches the wave first and pops up on her surfboard. Then goes right into a bottom turn into a top turn snap. Meaning that Dawn is traveling back up the wave and is doing this by turning before reaching the peak of the wave. Dawn does this by start maneuver by turn with her head, shoulder and arms. Since Dawn is going fast, she gets a huge snapping action. Dawn then does a prefect off-the-lip maneuver into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Meanwhile, Lacey, Bailey, Kai, Sarah, Birdie and Rachelle are paddling toward the impact zone. This time Kai, Rachelle, Lacey and Birdie are in the lead and neck to neck. Bailey and Sarah are behind Kai, Rachelle, Lacey and Birdie and are side by side paddling at the same speed.

Meanwhile, back on the beach Dale is taking notes on his cellphone, using the notepad app. He is taking notes on Lacey surfing style. He is also taking notes on how she is surfing compered to Bailey, Sarah, Birdie, Kai, Dawn and Rachelle. Justin is watching Lacey, Bailey, Kai, Sarah, Birdie and Rachelle and notices that Kai, Lacey and Rachelle are neck to neck still, as paddling toward the wave. However, Birdie has fallen a little behind Kai, Lacey and Rachelle and now Birdie is between Kai, Rachelle and Lacey and Bailey and Sarah. In addition Kai, Lacey and Rachelle are quickly approach the wave the three of them are paddling toward. Justin looks at Birdie and sees that she has start paddling faster. Justin stops watching Birdie and starts watching Bailey and Sarah and notices that Bailey has stop paddling again and is sitting up on her surfboard. Justin then notices Sarah who now a little ahead of Bailey has stops paddling and turning her surfboard around, so facing Bailey. Justin taps Dale on his right shoulder and Dale stops taking notes and notice Justin pointing at Bailey and Sarah.

"What are Sarah and Bailey doing Justin?"

"I think Sarah has stopped to see why Bailey has stop paddling toward the wave."

"I hope that Sarah finds out why he stopped paddling toward the wave and why he has yet to commit to a wave."

"Dale keep an eye on all the wavesync surfers and Lacey, because I am going to head into my house and take a bathroom break."

"I will Justin and take your time."

Justin turns his back to the ocean and then walks away from Dale. Dale goes back to watching Lacey and the six members of team wavesync. Kurt walks up beside Dale and start to watch Kai, Dawn, Lacey, Birdie, Sarah, Rachelle and Bailey and Justin starts to walk toward his house. In addition Kurt and Dale start talking and Justin can hear that Dale and Kurt are talking about Lacey.

Simultaneously out in the ocean Rachelle has pulled ahead of Lacey and a few seconds later Rachelle gets to the wave. Rachelle pushes her body up into a standing position on her surfboard and goes right into a bottom turn. She then goes right into a top turn snap that is better then the one Dawn did, as Lacey, Birdie and Kai are paddling to the out-the-back/outside. However, Sarah and Bailey are still at the spot that Bailey stop paddle and Bailey looking down at his surfboard avoid Sarah's eyes. In addition he hopes that Sarah does not notice that he is crying.

"Bailey what is going on? You keep going for a wave and half way to the wave stop paddle and just stare toward the wave."

"The waves are too big for my first time back in the water, no that is not it. I want to try to drop in on a wave and ride it. However, every time I get near the wave I start having flashback to the wipeout in Fiji. It like I am under water again and cannot breathe. In addition it feels like the wave is pounding me and every time I come up to the surface, the wave crushes down on me again. Then I am being push back under the water and toward the ocean floor again."

"Bailey that is normal after having a traumatic wipeout that resulted in you been injury and being trapped underneath the water for a long period of time and it will takes time to get over. Do not force yourself to go for a wave, because you could end up hurt if you panic when drop into the wave. However, the longer you want to surf a wave the harder it will become and could cause you to start doubting yourself."

"I am not ready to call it quit today, but I am not sure that I will drop into a wave today. I would settle for being beat to a wave by a few second."

"Then let rejoin the others."

"Sounds good to me."

Bailey wipes the tears from his face and then Sarah and Bailey start paddling over to Lacey, Kai, Dawn and Birdie, who are still at the out-the-back/outside. Simultaneously Rachelle sees that she has time for two more maneuvers before the ride ends. Rachelle does a layback into a closeout re-entry turn to end a prefect ride and feels exhausted. In addition she does not know how much longer she can surf. Lacey, Kai, Dawn, Birdie, Sarah and Bailey are now paddling toward a wave. Kai and Bailey take the lead with Lacey, Dawn, Birdie and Sarah right behind them and simultaneously Rachelle is paddling toward the impact zone.

By the time Rachelle reaches the impact zone Sarah, Dawn, Kai, Bailey and Birdie are neck to neck and try to beat each other to the wave. However, Lacey has stop paddling and is straddling sitting on her surfboard. Rachelle paddles over to Lacey and then paddles pass Lacey. Rachelle then turns her surfboard around that way she is facing Lacey and sits up. Then Rachelle sees that Lacey is shivering and her teeth are chatter. In addition Lacey is cover in goose bumps and is coughing into her left elbow. After a few moments Lacey stops coughing and takes several breaths. Then Lacey starts sneezing and sneezes ten times. Lacey then warps her arms around her torso.

"Lacey's your teeth are chatter and you are shivering. You need to paddle in and dry off, so you can warm up."

"The training session is not over, coughing I can tough it out."

"Lacey's tell me the truth how you are feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck and I am so cold and every time i get splashes by ocean water I become colder."

"Then you need to call it a day and head in and dry off,"

"Dale will think I am weak and it could keep me off the wavesync team."

"I need to head in myself, so I will stand up for you if Dale tries to make you go back out."

"Thanks."

Lacey and Rachelle turn their surfboards and paddle out of the impact zone. Then the two of them paddle toward the beach. Simultaneously Bailey and Kai are almost at the wave and Bailey takes a deep breath and then pulls ahead and gets to the wave first. He pushes his body up and pops up on his surfboard into a prefect vertical top turn that is know as an off-the-lip. He then does a cutback that takes him from the shoulder into the pocket of the wave, which he does perfectly into a frontside snap. Sarah, Dawn, Kai and Birdie are watching Bailey surf from the out-the-back/outside. Sarah, Kai and Birdie start paddle toward the impact zone because Bailey has started his closeout re-entry turn. However, Dawn is still watching Bailey surf and is just going to let Sarah, Kai and Birdie fight for the next wave.

Meanwhile, back on land Justin is walking onto the beach with a pile of oversized beach towels. He walks over to Dale and sets the pile of oversize beach towels onto the beach. Simultaneously Rachelle and Lacey have paddled into the shallow water and are getting off their surfboards. Lacey starts coughing, right as she gets off her surfboard and covers her mouth and nose with her right elbow. Rachelle's pick up her surfboard and put the surfboard under her left arm and then pick up Lacey's surfboard and puts the surfboard under her right arm. Then the two ladies' walks out of the ocean water and onto the beach. Justin looks at Lacey and sees that Lacey is shivering, her teeth are chatter and is cover in goose bumps. Dale looks at Rachelle and Lacey and then he looks at Justin who is grabbing a charcoal oversized beach towel off the pile of oversized beach towels. A short time later Rachelle and Lacey walk over to Dale and Justin. Kurt walks over to Lacey and Rachelle and takes Lacey's surfboard from Rachelle. Then Rachelle and Kurt stick the surfboards into the sand, as Justin put the oversized beach towel over Lacey's shoulders. Lacey wraps the towel around her and simultaneously Dale puts his hands on his hips. Then Dale looks at Rachelle and Lacey and he starts to talk.

"The training session is not over, the two of you need to grab your surfboards and go back to surfing."

Lacey looks at Justin and then looks at Rachelle. Rachelle grabs Dale's left arm with both hands and then place Dale's left hand onto Lacey's forehead with her right hand. Dale gets a look of shock on his face and Rachelle takes her hands off Dale's arm and hand. Dale removes his hands from Lacey's forehead and looks at Justin. Lacey sits on the sand and brings her legs up to her chest. Then Lacey rewrap the oversized beach towel around her. Lacey then starts coughing into her knees and at the same time Dale start to talk.

"It feels like Lacey's forehead is on fire. I want her to take Tuesday and Wednesday off surfing and rest. If she is still running a fever Thursday then have her sit out of surfing again. Lacey head to the backyard of Justin's house and rinse the sand off with the outdoor shower. Then dry off and head inside the house. In addition I want you to change into dry clothing. Then I want you to get into bed and under the covers to get warm up."

Lacey shakes her head yes and then stand up from the sand. Then Lacey turns her back to Dale, Justin, Rachelle and Kurt, who is already grabbing Lacey' s surfboard. Lacey starts to walks toward Justin's house and Dale looks at Rachelle's, who has turned toward the ocean and has a longing look on her face and is resting her hands on her abdomen. Rachelle sighs and then turns and looks at Dale.

"Dale's can we go into Justin's house and talk?"

"We can talk right here."

"No, it is not a conversation I want to have in front of the public. I want to talk in the privacy of Justin's house."

"Fine."

"Justin will you ask Kurt to put my surfboard onto the roof rack of my suv and secure the surfboard to the roof rack because I am done surf for the day?"

"Sure."

Dale and Rachelle walk away from Justin and start walking to the backyard of Justin's house. A minute and half later Rachelle and Dale are walking by Lacey who is still rinse off under the outside shower. Then the two of them walk over to the stone patio in front of the slide glass doors. The stone patio is the length of the house and three stone rows wide on the side of the house. A short time later Dale opens the slide glass door of Justin's house and let Rachelle walk inside first. Rachelle walks over to the breakfast island and leans against the end of the island. Simultaneously Dale walks into the house and Dale slides the glass slide door closes behind him. Dale walks over to the table and turns so he is facing Rachelle.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I am pregnant and need to take time off the tour, until about six or twelve weeks after the baby is born."

"How far into the pregnancy are you?"

"About six full weeks and half a day."

"Which means you are due around the end of May in 2006?"

"Yes."

"That means that the earliest you be back is middle of July and the latest you be back on tour, will be the end of August?"

"That sound about right."

"I still want you to travel to some competitions and make appearance."

"I will make appearance at the events that I can safely travel too."

"That is fine and I will let Mr. Godfrey know that you are pregnant and need time off the tour."

"Thank you. I am exhaust and I am going to head home."

"That is fine."

Rachelle steps away from the kitchen island and start walking to the side hallway. Simultaneously Lacey opens the slide glass door and Rachelle stops walking. Then Rachelle and Dale turn toward the back door of the house. Lacey walks into the dinning area and start to close the door. However, Dale walks over to Lacey and stops her from close the door.

"I am going back out and thank you for letting Rachelle and I finish our talk before coming into the house."

"Ahem you are welcome."

Dale walks outside and slides the door shut and Rachelle and Lacey look at each other. Rachelle start walking toward the side hallway again, so she can leave and simultaneously Lacey start walking toward the staircase to the second floor of the house. In addition Lacey is sneezing into her right elbow. Lacey reaches the staircase just when Rachelle walks out the side door of the house. Lacey start walking up the steps of the staircase and a few minutes later Lacey is walking into the bedroom she shares with Kai and Sarah. Lacey closes the bedroom door behind her and then walks over to her duffle bag. Then Lacey grabs a pair of black underwear, a black bra, a pair of black sweatpant with bootcut legs, black wide strap tank top and a black sweatshirt. Lacey tosses her underwear, bra, shirts and pants onto her bed and then walks over to the bedroom door. She then opens the door and walks out of the bedroom. She walks across the hallway and walks through the open door and Justin's bedroom. Lacey then heads into the master bathroom and takes a quick look around. She opens the cabinet on the left end of the counter top of the bathroom double sinks and sees it has towels and washclothes. Lacey close the cabinet door and open the cabinet on the right end and see on the top shelf are extra rolls of toilet paper, boxes of tissues and paper towels. On the second shelf are boxes of Q-tips, cotton balls, bottle of rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. On the last two shelves are over the counter medicines, thermometer probe covers and digital oral thermometer. Lacey grabs a thermometer probe cover and digital oral thermometer off the bottom shelf. She put the probe cover on the thermometer and turn the thermometer on. Then Lacey put the thermometer into her mouth and leans against the counter top of the double bathroom sinks, as she waits for the thermometer to beep. It takes thirty-five seconds for the thermometer to beep. Then Lacey takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display, which says 104 degrees Fahrenheit. Lacey turns the thermometer off and then takes the use probe cover off the thermometer. Lacey throws out the use probe cover and then Lacey grabs the box of probe covers out of the cabinet and a box of tissues. She closes the cabinet door and then takes the thermometer, a box of probe covers and box of tissues to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, in the ocean Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey are slowly paddling toward the impact zone, because Kai is in the middle of riding a wave and is doing a backside snap. Kai finishes a prefect backside snap and goes into a pivot turn. The ride is now coming to an end so Kai does a closeout re-entry turn to end a prefect ride. Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey start paddling faster and Sarah and Birdie take the lead and are side by side. Dawn and Bailey are behind Sarah and Birdie, but Dawn is a little ahead of Bailey. Birdie gets to the wave first, which is a broken wave so she does a duck dive. Then pops up on her surfboard on the back of the wave. Birdie goes into a bottom turn and then does a foam climb to get past the broken lip of the wave. Birdie then does a cutback into a 360 full rotation that is weak and then goes right into a closeout re-entry turn to end her ride. Justin blows his whistler and start waving at Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey. Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey start paddling in and a few minutes later Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey are walking over to Justin, Dale and Kurt with their surfboard under their arms. Dale looks at Justin and then he starts to talk.

"That all for today and all of you did great. I want all of you to do some post surfing stretches to prevent injuries and Bailey ice your shoulder like your physical therapist wants you too. In addition Sarah I want you to ice your right knee to reduce the swelling, because it seems swelling this evening."

Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey shake their head yes and then Dale walks away from Justin, Kurt, Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey. Then Kai, Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Bailey stick their surfboard into the sand and start stretching. Justin and Kurt watch Bailey, Dawn, Birdie, Kai and Sarah stretching and Justin starts go over the list of then he needs Kurt to do before he leaves for the night.

Twelve minutes later Justin is walking into the house and he slides the glass slide door close behind him. Justin then walks over to the staircase and heads upstairs. A minute later he steps off the top step and onto the landing of the second floor. Justin walks over to the closed bedroom door of the bedroom Sarah, Kai and Lacey's share and knocks on the door.

"Lacey's it is Justin, can I come in?"

"Ahem, yes you can come in Justin, coughing."

Justin opens the bedroom door and walks into the bedroom. He sees Lacey laying in bed with the bedspread pulled all the way up and she is coughing into a tissue that is in her hands. Justin walks over to Lacey bed, which is in the middle between Kia' loft bed and Sarah captain bed that match Lacey's captain bed. Justin notices the bag of throat lozenges, a box of tissues, the box of thermometer probe covers and the digital oral thermometer on top of the corner unit between Lacey and Sarah's bed.

"Have you warm up any Lacey's?"

"Ah-choo, no."

"Have you taken your temperature?"

"Yes, it was 104 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Your fever has gone up, which is not good. I want you to take it easy the rest of the night. I am going to head downstair and make dinner, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"I am not hunger."

"When was the last time you eat?"

"Ahem at breakfast, I had a piece of butter toast."

"You need to eat some dinner, so what sound good to you, but keep in mind I have to make enough for everyone?"

"Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses or Chicken and Dumplings."

"I cannot make the Chicken and Dumplings tonight, because I do not have a chicken. I will make the Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses tonight. I will go to the store tomorrow and buy a chicken and make Chicken and Dumplings tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"I will leave and let you rest until it is time for dinner."

Justin turns away from Lacey and then he starts to walk toward the bedroom door. Simultaneously Kai and Sarah walk into the bedroom that the two of them now share with Lacey. Then Kai and Sarah walk over to their beds, as Justin is walking over the bedroom. When Justin reaches the door he stop. Justin then turns around and looks at Sarah, Lacey and Kai.

"Kai and Lacey I want the two of you to let Lacey's rest. Please change quietly and then bring your homework downstairs."

"(Kai and Sarah) yes Justin."

Justin turns so his back is to Lacey, Sarah and Kai and then he walks out of the room. He closes the bedroom door behind him and then Justin walks over to the staircase. Justin then heads downstairs to start dinner. Inside Lacey, Sarah and Kai's bedroom, Sarah is walking into the Jack and Jill bathroom and she has the clothing that she was wearing early in her arms. Lacey rolls onto her right side, so she is facing the wall and her back is to the bedroom door. Simultaneously Kai is getting ready to change back into the clothing she wore early in the day.

A half hour later Kai, Dawn, Birdie, Sarah, Lacey and Justin are sitting around the dinning room table. Justin is sitting at the end of the table and his back to the kitchen. Sarah is sitting at the end of the table across from Justin. Sitting next to Justin on his left side is Kai and Lacey is on Kai left between Kai and Sarah. Across from Kai is Dawn and across from Lacey is Birdie. Kia grabs the baking pan with the Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses from the table. Then start to put a helping of Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses onto the white plate that is in front of her. Also Justin picks up the bowl with the Creamy Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes, as Dawn pick up the bowl with the Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn. Birdie picks up the bowl with the watermelon, strawberry and caprese salad. When Kai has finished getting a helping of Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses, she passes the bowl to Lacey. Lacey gets herself some Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses with breathing on the food. Dawn passes the bowl with Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn to Justin and Birdie passes the bowl of watermelon, strawberry and caprese salad to Dawn. Justin passes the bowl of Creamy Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes to Kai. A few minutes later everyone had got a helping of the Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses and the side dishes of Creamy Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes, Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn and watermelon, strawberry and caprese salad, even Lacey. However, Lacey only got a couple spoonfuls of the Creamy Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes, Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn and watermelon, strawberry and caprese salad and a very small helping of the Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses. Justin looks at Lacey and notice how little she getting to eat. Then Justin looks away from Lacey and looks at Kai, who has a huge smile on her face, as she takes a bite of the Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses.

"Kai's thank you for helping me make dinner tonight and for thinking of the side dishes to go with the Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses."

"You are welcome Justin and my mom makes a lot of Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses. I have found that the Creamy Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes, Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn and watermelon, strawberry and caprese salad are the side dishes that I think go best with Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses."

Kai and Justin stop talking and go back too eaten dinner and simultaneously Lacey set her fork onto her plate. Then Lacey turns in her seat so that her back is to the table. Lacey starts coughing into her right elbow and a minute later Lacey turn back around. Lacey is about to pick up her fork when she feels a sneeze coming on. So Lacey lifts her right arm and start sneezing into her right elbow. When she stops sneezing, Lacey picks up her fork and gets a bite of Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn, which is the only thing that she can really taste. After eaten the bite of Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn, she grabs the bowl with the Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn and helps herself to a large helping of Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn. After set the bowl of Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn back on the center of the table, Lacey eats the last few bites of Baked Macaroni with Three Cheeses along with the Creamy Four Cheese Mashed Potatoes, and watermelon, strawberry and caprese salad. Lacey then set her fork down and pick up her glass of water and takes a drink of water. Justin looks over at Lacey and sees that she has picks up the fork. Lacey gets another bite of the Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn and after putting the bite into her mouth. Lacey several more bite of the Jalapeño Popper Creamed Corn and then set the fork back down onto the plate. Then Lacey pushes the plate away from her and toward the center of the table. Simultaneously everyone else at the dining table start to getting second helping of the main dishes and the side dishes. Lacey start yawing and cover her mouth with her right hand, as she leans her back against the back of the chair. Then Lacey closes her eyelids and clears her throat several time. Justin looks over at Lacey and sees that she looks exhausted and the black and blue bags under her eyes have got darker.

"Lacey did you get enough to eat?"

"Ahem yes I get ah-choo enough to eat Justin. Can I go upstairs to brush my tooth and then can I go to bed for the night?"

"Sure Lacey."

"Thanks."

Lacey pushes the chair back and then stand up from the chair. Then Lacey steps behind the chair and pushes the chair under the table. Justin watch Lacey's walk over to the staircase and then slowly walk up the steps of the staircase, coughing into her right elbow. When Lacey is out of sight, Justin goes back to eating. Thirteen minutes later when dinner is over Dawn and Birdie is helping Justin clean up from dinner. It only takes about fifteen minutes to clean the dinning table and to wash all the dirty dishes and pans, since three of them are cleaning up. Kai and Sarah are sitting on the floor and in front of the coffee table. The two of them are working on American government homework, which finish reading the last section of chapter three, which is Informal Amendment. Then the two of them have to start reading chapter four and have to read section one: Federalism: The Division of Power, section two: The National Government and the fifty States and if their have time to read section three: Interstate Relations. Kai and Sarah look up from reading American government and look outside to sees Justin walking down to the beach with his surfboard under his left arm. Sarah and Dawn also, see Dawn and Birdie sitting outside and watching the wave sets. Kai and Sarah work on homework until all the home is finished, which takes then until ten o'clock at night. Then Sarah and Kia head upstairs to get ready from bed, because they have to be up at six o'clock in the morning to get ready for the morning training/surf session. The training/surf session starts at six thirty in the morning and goes until nine thirty in the morning. Upstairs on the second floor, Justin is standing in front of his bedroom door. He is watching the staircase and as Sarah and Kai steps off the top step and onto the landing of the second floor Just walks toward them.

"The two of you should of been getting ready for bed at nine and been asleep by ten. Go get ready for bed and then go right to sleep."

"(Sarah and Kai) Yes, Justin."

Kai and Sarah walk away from Justin and head into the bedroom they share with Lacey. Sarah walks into the bedroom last and closes the door behind her. Kai and Sarah see Lacey sitting up in bed and coughing into her right elbow. Kai walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, as Sarah walks over to her cousin bed. Sarah takes a seat on the edge of Lacey's bed and takes a long look at her cousin.

"How are you feeling Lacey?"

"Awful, I hope that the Robitussin severe multi-symptom cough, cold and flu that I take several minutes ago starts to work soon and I can get some sleep."

Lacey slides down into a lay position and lays her head onto her pillows. Sarah stands up from her cousin bed and walks over to her bed. Then Sarah kneels down and she open the end drawer that is in the top row of drawers, which are under her black captain bed. In addition the drawer is at the end near the bedroom door. Sarah grabs a pair of cotton pajama shorts with very short legs and spaghetti strap tank top out of the drawer. The shorts and tank top are a very dark purple that is almost black. Kai walks into the bedroom and simultaneously Sarah stand up. Sarah then her pajama onto her bed and walks into the bathroom, closes the door behind her. Kai walks over to her left bed and then opens the closet doors. Then Kai grabs a fold pair of pajama shorts and spaghetti strap tank top of the top left end cubbyhole. The pajama shorts and tank top are light pink with dark pink and red roses over them. Five minutes later Sarah and Kai are laying in bed and are drifting off to sleep listening to Lacey coughing.

The next morning Bailey, Dawn, Birdie, Kai and Sarah are running the beach at seven o'clock in the morning. Bailey is wearing a pair of long board shorts that are black. Kai is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that has a marble pattern in light pink, pale pink, pale purple and lavender. The two-piece swimsuit has a sport bra top that straps criss cross in back and boy shorts bottom. Sarah is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that has a racer back sport bra top and low waist boy shorts bottom that has a pink and purple swirl tie dye pattern. In addition Sarah is wearing a pair of short boy shorts that match the two-piece swimsuit and has pink tie closure at the waist. Birdie is wearing a light-blue two-piece swimsuit that has tankini top and boy shorts bottom. The tankini top has a v-neckline and spaghetti straps. Dawn is wearing a two-piece swimsuit. The top is a racer back tankini top and a pair of low waist boy shorts with horizontal stripes. The tankini top set several inches above hips. Justin is standing on the beach watching Bailey, Dawn, Birdie, Kai and Sarah and Kurt is bringing the surfboards down to the beach. Justin looks at Kurt and sees that he and Kurt are both wearing black cargo shorts and red polo shirts with short sleeves. In addition the wavesync logo is on the left sleeve of the polo shirts. However, Justin cargo shorts are long black cargo board shorts. Inside Justin's house, Lacey is still sound asleep in the bedroom that she shares with Kai and Sarah. Sarah, Bailey, Kai, Dawn and Birdie run until eight thirty and then take a water break before waxing the surfboards. Justin walks in front of Bailey, Sarah, Kia, Dawn and Birdie and starts to talk.

"Birdie and Kai, I want the two of you to work on your 360 full rotation today. Makes sure when you get a wave you do at lest one 360 full rotation during the ride."

"(Birdie and Kai) Yes Justin."

"Dawn's I want you to work on your top turn snap. Bailey and Sarah's I want the two of you to play it safe and stick mostly to the beginner and intermediate maneuvers this morning. If you want to do a few advance maneuvers the two of you can. However, I do not want either of you risk injuries yourself more or reinjure yourself in a training session."

Justin stop talking and takes his polo shirt off, because Kurt is waxing Justin's surfboard that way he can go surfing with Bailey, Dawn, Kai, Sarah and Birdie. Justin walks over to Kurt and takes the wax from him. Then Justin starts to wax his surfboard, which has gold waves going from the nose to tail of the surfboard on the right side. Kai and Sarah finish waxing their surfboard first and then the two of them stand up from the beach. Sarah and Kai grab their surfboard and put the surfboard under their left arms. Then the two of them start running toward the ocean. Birdie, Dawn, Bailey and Justin join Sarah and Kai into the ocean a minute later. Then the six of then start paddling out to the impact zone and Sarah, Justin and Bailey are in the lead. Justin beats Sarah and Justin to the eight feet or three foot overhead wave and he pushes his body up. Then Justin pops up onto his surfboard and goes right into a prefect bottom turn. Then he does a top turn snap that is perfectly done into an aerial reverse that he lands perfectly on the face of the wave. Justin then does a tail slide. Simultaneously Bailey, Sarah, Dawn, Kai and Birdie are watching Justin from the out-the-back/outside and are taking in everything he is doing. Justin sees that ride is coming to an end, so he does a closeout re-entry turn to finish off the ride.

Justin start paddling toward the out-the-back/outside, as Bailey, Sarah, Dawn, Kai and Birdie start paddling toward the impact zone and once at the out-the-back/outside Justin sits up on his surfboard with his legs straddling the surfboard. Then he starts to watch Bailey, Sarah, Dawn, Kai and Birdie and sees that Sarah and Bailey have pulled ahead putting them in the lead. After a few moments Bailey pulls ahead and starts paddling faster. Bailey reaches the wave first and pops up on his surfboard. Bailey then does an off-the-lip into a top turn snap. By now Birdie, Dawn, Kai and Sarah have join Justin at the out-the-back/outside and are watching Bailey. Bailey is now doing an aerial 540 with a rail grab, so Birdie, Dawn and Kai can see one being preformed. He lands the aerial 540 with rail grab perfectly and goes into a carve and has reached the end of the ride, so he does a closeout re-entry turn to finish. Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Kia start to paddle away from the out-the-back/outside and Bailey start paddling toward the out-the-back/outside. Bailey has a huge smile on his face when he paddles over to Justin.

"That ride was awesome and it is great to be back in the water and surfing."

"That was an awesome ride Bailey."

Justin and Bailey stop talking and Bailey paddles past Justin. Then Bailey turns his surfboard, so he is facing the impact zone. Then he sits up on his surfboard with his leg's straddling the surfboard. Bailey and Justin start watching Birdie, Dawn, Sarah and Kia that are still paddling toward the wave and Sarah is in the lead. Kai catches up to Sarah and the two of them reaches the wave simultaneously, since Sarah at one end of the wave and Kai at the other both of them pushes their bodies up and pops up onto their surfboards. Sarah does an off-the-lip that is a vertical top turn and Kai does a bottom turn and then Kai start to gains speed. Kai then finds a ramp and launches off the lip of the wave. Then Kai flies above the wave doing attempt to do an aerial 360. However, she does not get the 360 rotation full around and on the landing on the flat, Kai loss her balance and falls off the back of the surfboard. While Kai is attempting the aerial 360 Sarah is during a top turn snap into an aerial 360 that she lands perfectly. Back at the out-the-back/outside Dawn, Birdie, Bailey is watching the spot that Kai wipeout at and Justin is paddling toward Kia. Justin reaches Kai, as she comes to the surface. Kai pulls the lash of her surfboard and brings the surfboard toward her. Kai looks at Justin and sees that he looks mad.

"I did not get hurt Justin."

"That is good Kai, but why did you try an aerial 360, when you are still learning the 360 full rotations on the face of the wave?"

"I want to sees if I could do it."

"You are not ready for an aerial 360 Kai. When you can do the 360 full rotations successful every time you do it, then you can try the aerial 360."

"Yes Justin."

By now Dawn, Birdie, Bailey and Sarah have paddled over to Justin and Kia, who still in the water and has her arms over the top of her surfboard. Kai looks at Dawn, Birdie, Bailey and Sarah and then gets onto her surfboard. Justin looks at the young ladies and Bailey and then he start to talking.

"Birdie you are going for the next wave, the rest of us are going to the out-the-back/outside."

Birdie starts to paddle toward the wave set and Dawn, Sarah, Kai, Bailey and Justin start to paddle toward the out-the-back/outside. As the five of them are paddling toward the out-the-back/outside Kai notices that Sarah and Justin keep glances over at her. Kai starts paddling slower, so she falls behind Justin and Sarah. Once at the out-the-back/outside Kia, Dawn, Bailey, Sarah and Justin turn their surfboard, so the five of them are facing the impact zone and the waves.

Meanwhile, Birdie is paddling to the wave and is almost to the wave. Once at the wave Birdie pops up on his surfboard and goes right into a bottom turn. Then does a top turn snap into a 360 full rotation, which she completely around. However, the 360 full rotations are weak and need a lot of work before being using in surf tournaments. Birdie then does a cutback into a soul arch and goes right into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. The rest of the surfing section of the morning training session everyone has prefects rides on the waves they surf. However, the time seems to fly by and it is now nine thirty in the morning, which means it is time for Sarah and Kai head inside to get breakfast and then get ready for school. Justin, Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dawn and Bailey paddle over to the out-the-back/outside and then sit up on their surfboards.

"Birdie, Dawn and Bailey the three of you can continue to surf if you want too. Sarah and Kai paddle in and get your breakfast, I will be in shortly I want to get a few more rides in before come inside and wake Lacey up."

Kai and Sarah lay down on their surfboard and then turn their surfboards toward the beach. Then the two of them start to paddle toward the beach, as Justin, Bailey, Birdie and Dawn start paddling toward the impact zone. Justin and Bailey are in the lead with Dawn and Birdie right behind them. Justin reaches the wave first and pop up on his surfboard. He goes right into an off-the-lip and simultaneously Kai and Sarah are on the beach with their surfboard under their left arms. In addition Sarah and Kai are walking up to the backyard of Justin's house. Once Sarah and Kai reach the backyard, Kai takes Sarah's surfboard. Then Kai goes to the detached garage to put the surfboards away, as Sarah's rinse off using the out door shower.

Seven and half minutes later Kai and Sarah are inside the house and in the kitchen. The two of them are making themselves breakfast in their swimsuits. Kai is making herself scrambled eggs and Sarah is making herself a bowl of cinnamon and brown sugar oatmeal. Sarah and Kai are just sitting down at the breakfast island to eat when Justin walks through the back door of the house and closes the slide glass door behind him. Kai and Sarah turn their heads and look at Justin and notice that he has put his shirt back on. Justin smiles at Kai and Sarah as he walks over to the staircase. Once at the staircase Justin turns and looks at Kai and Sarah, then he starts to talk.

"Eat your breakfast and come upstairs to get ready for school when you finish eating, because three people have to get ready for school in the jack and jail bathroom this morning. And do not tell me I cannot send Lacey to school because she is sick. I am making her go today because it is her first day and Lacey need to go get her class schedule, textbooks, assignments to catch her up and anything else the teachers need to give her. She can stay home school the rest of the week if she needs too."

Before Sarah or Kai can say anything Justin turns and start walking up the steps of the staircase. It only take Justin a minute and half to walk upstairs and step onto the land of the second floor. Justin walks up to the closed door of Kai, Sarah and Lacey's bedroom. Then Justin knocks on the closed door and he gets no answer. Justin opens the bedroom door and looks into the bedroom. He sees that Lacey is still asleep and her back is to the bedroom door. Justin walks into the bedroom and then he walks over to Lacey's bed. He taps Lacey on her shoulder and Lacey rolls onto her stomach. Justin taps Lacey on her shoulder again and Lacey turns her head toward Justin, as opening her eyes.

"It is time to get up and have some breakfast then get ready for school Lacey."

"I think I need ah-choo to stay home from school."

"It your first day at a new school Lacey and it will not be good for you to miss today. I am having you go to school to get your class schedule, textbooks, assignments to catch up on what you miss and get anything else the teachers need to give you. You only go to school for four hours, which is not that long."

"Ahem Justin's please do not make me go to school. I still have a really sore throat, achy all over, a headache, a cough and cannot breathe through my nose. Also, one second I am cold and the next I am burning up, coughing."

Lacey covers her mouth with her right elbow and sits up in bed, as she is coughing into her elbow. Justin's cross his arms over his chest and waits for Lacey to stop coughing. Lacey coughs for four minutes and then lays her head against the pillows, as closing her eyelids. Justin takes a seat on the edge of Lacey's bed. Then Justin feels Lacey's forehead with his left hand and the forehead feel clammy and only a little warm.

"I think you fever might have break during the night. Let take your temperature."

Lacey does not say any thing, so Justin grabs the thermometer and a probe cover from the top of the corner unit between Lacey and Sarah's bed. Then Justin puts the probe cover onto the thermometer and then he turns the thermometer on. Lacey opens her eyes and takes the thermometer from Justin, then put the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty-five second later the thermometer beeps and Lacey take the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display, which says 99.7 degrees Fahrenheit. Lacey shows the thermometer to Justin.

"Just want I through your fever break during the night and you are now fever free for the time being."

"I still feel unwell and just want to sleep Justin."

"Lacey's just get up and go downstairs to get breakfast because you are going to school today. If you have to stay home sick the rest of the week I will let you."

"Ah-choo fine, I cannot promise that I will make it through all four hours without being ah-choo sent to the school nurse."

"If you have to go lay down in the nurse office during each hour, after getting your textbooks, assignments to catch up on what you miss and get anything else the teachers need to give you."

"Ok."

Justin stands up from the bed and start to walk to the bedroom door. Lacey tosses the bedspread to the end of the bed and then sit up in the bed. Lacey turns so her back is to the bedroom wall that her bed is up against. Then Lacey puts her legs over the side of the bed and stand up from the bed. Lacey starts coughing into her right elbow, as she walks over to the bedroom door. Meanwhile, downstairs Kai and Sarah are still eating breakfast. Justin comes down the stairs first and he has the bottle of Robitussin severe multi-symptom cough, cold and flu in his left hand. He walks into the kitchen and set the bottle Robitussin severe multi-symptom cough, cold and flu down on the counter top by the stove. A short time later Lacey walks down the stairs and she is coughing into her right elbow. Lacey walks into the kitchen and looks at Justin, who is making coffee.

"Lacey's what do you want for breakfast?"

"Two piece of toast with butter, cinnamon and sugar on them."

"I will make the toast with butter, cinnamon and sugar on them for you. Go take a seat at the breakfast island or the dinning table."

"Thanks Justin."

"You are welcome."

Lacey walks out of the kitchen and walks over to the dinning table and takes a seat on the end across from the kitchen. Lacey then lays her head on the table and closes her eyes. A few minutes later Sarah and Kai have finish eating, so they stand up from the island stools and take the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Kai and Sarah put the dirty dishes into the kitchen sink. Simultaneously Justin is taking a plate with two pieces of toast that have butter, cinnamon and sugar on them over to Lacey. Lacey lift her head off the table, as Justin walk up to the table. Justin set the plate down on the table and looks at Lacey.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee."

"Sure and I am going to get you a dose of Robitussin severe multi-symptom cough, cold and flu too."

"Ah-choo that sound like a good idea."

Justin walks away from the table and head into the kitchen to get Lacey some coffee and a dose of Robitussin severe multi-symptom cough, cold and flu. Lacey's pick up a piece of toast with the butter, cinnamon and sugar on it and start to eat the piece of toast. After taking several bites Lacey set the piece of toast on the plate and simultaneously Justin walks over to Lacey. He hands Lacey the white mug with her coffee in it. Then Justin set a medicine dose cup onto the table, which has the dose of Robitussin severe multi-symptom cough, cold and flu in it. Five minutes later Lacey pushes the plate away from her and then push the chair back. Justin come over to the table and pick up the dirty dishes, as Lacey walks over to the staircase.

Upstairs in Lacey, Kai and Sarah's bedroom, Sarah and Kai are dress for school and have finished getting ready. The two of them are putting their textbooks, notebooks, English novels, folders and homework into their backpacks, when Lacey walks into the bedroom. Lacey notices that Kai is wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts that are light-blue. The length of the cut off jean shorts is passes' Kai's knee. In addition Kai is wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and has her hair pulled into a ponytail. Lacey looks at her cousin and sees that Sarah is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with boot cut legs. In addition Sarah is wearing a black chiffon shirt with cap sleeves and scoop neckline. Around the high waistline of the shirt is a chiffon ribbon that goes around the front and back of the shirt. Lacey walks over to her duffle bag and pulls out pair of old fade blue Jeans that knees have to wear out. She also grabs a grab white long sleeve shirt and an oversized white tee shirt with waves outline in ocean blue. Then Lacey grabs a charcoal sweatshirt that has a pouch on the front that goes across the bottom of the sweatshirt and has a white screen-print of a barrel wave on the front, which is the sweatshirt that she wore yesterday for only a few hours. Lacey then grabs a clean pair of underwear, bra, a pair of white socks and her bag of toiletries. Then Lacey head into the Jack and Jill bathroom to get ready for school.

Five minutes until ten o'clock Sarah is knocking on the Jack and Jill bathroom because Lacey is still in the bathroom getting ready for school. Lacey opens the bathroom door that leads into the bedroom she share with Sarah and Kai and sees Sarah standing outside the bathroom door. Sarah steps aside from the bathroom door and Lacey walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Sarah sees Lacey is carrying the sweatshirt in her left hand and that Lacey is wearing the long sleeve shirt under the oversize tee shirt. Lacey grabs her backpack off the center of the bedroom floor and then walks over to her bed. She opens the backpack and takes out the surfing magazines and the books on surfing and set them into the outside cubbyhole. Then Lacey puts the sweatshirt into the backpack and then takes the box of tissues off the top of the corner unit and puts the tissues box into the backpack. Lacey then zips close the main section of the backpack. Then unzips the front pocket and put the bag of throat lozenges into the front pocket. At the same time Sarah is hanging a long white artist canvas on the wall above the bed and has center of the artist canvas so it in the center. On the artist canvas is a water color painting of a short surfboard, which is pink from the nose until the top of the surfboard deck. Then light blue that fades in and becomes solid about in inches into the deck of the surfboard. The light blue fade out at the base of the deck and from the stringer until the tail is pale purple. In addition there are outlines of waves that start from the left side of the nose and go until the right side of the surfboard tail. The wave outline is in dark deep purple that almost black. At the bottom of the artist canvas and on the right side is signed Vin Keahi.

"Ahem Sarah's what time does four hour of school start?"

"Fourth hour start at 10:36 a.m."

Lacey takes a seat on her bed and set her backpack onto the floor by her bed. Then Lacey leans her back against the bedroom wall and looks at Kai. Lacey sees that Kai is kneeling on the mattress of her loft bed and has hang pictures of her friends and family members on the wall behind the head of her loft bed. In addition Kai has hang pictures of friends and family behind the loft bed and near the head of the bed. Kai is currently hanging a frame photograph of a large barrel wave that will be hanging on the center of the wall above Kai's loft bed. The frame around the photograph is black and size of the frame is 20x30". In addition around the photograph of the barrel wave is a framing mat that is a silver. Lacey looks around the room and for the first time notices that in the corner of the room across from Kai's loft bed is Paul Farmer competition Surfboard that is on a timber surfboard display stand. Paul's competition surfboard is off-white and has two wide vertical stripes in light blue. One stripe is on the right side and runs beside the rail and the other stripe is on the left side of the surfboard and runs near the rail. Both stripes start at the noses and go the whole length of the surfboard. In addition Paul's surfboard has a rounded tail. Simultaneously Lacey, Kai and Sarah hear a knock on their bedroom door. Sarah crawls to the end of the bed and opens the bedroom door to see Justin standing outside the bedroom door.

"Are the three of you ready for school?"

"(All three teenagers) yes Justin."

"Then finish up what you are during Kia and Sarah and then the three of you should leave for school."

Justin turns away from the bedroom door and then walks away from the bedroom door. Then Justin walks to the staircases and heads downstairs. Inside of Lacey, Kai and Sarah's bedroom, Sarah is now standing at the end of her bed and pick up her backpack from the floor. Her backpack is an eggplant color (very deep purple) and then she walk to the head of her bed and grabs her keys that are on a gray surfboard keychain, Samsung E530 flip cellphone that silver with lavender vertical stripe down the front and back from the outside cubbyhole of the corner until between her and Lacey's bed. Sarah then grab her tan canvas patch crossbody tote purse from the same cubbyhole that her cellphone and keys where in. The canvas patch crossbody tote purse has antique brass toned adjustable buckles on shoulder strap and zippers. The crossbody tote purse has two zipper. One zippers close at the top to close the purse and on the inside for the pocket on the back side of the purse. In addition the purse in big enough to fit her wallet, flip cellphone, lip glosses, a few pens, few mechanical pencils, famine needs in the inside pocket and a few other things if need. In addition the purse is small enough that it can be put inside the backpack during the school day, so she does not have to have the backpack and purse strap on her shoulders at the same time. By now Kai has step off the last step of the staircase off her loft bed. Kai looks at the painting of the surfboard that is on the wall behind Sarah's bed and smiles.

"Sarah's you were right that over your and center in the middle of the wall was the right spot from the painting Vin painted for mine, your and Lacey's bedroom."

"And you were right that the frame photograph of the large barrel wave would look great centered on the wall above your loft bed."

Kai and Sarah stop talking and Kai grabs her backpack off the floor by the end of the loft bed. Then checks to make sure her pink Motorola RAZOR V3 flip cellphone is in the front pocket of her backpack. Lacey clear her throat several times and Sarah and Kai turn and look at Lacey, who still sitting on her bed.

"Sarah when did you start display your father competition Surfboard in your bedroom?"

"Since Sunday evening, I brought the display stand for it Sunday morning because Shoe needs a place in the line up of the long floor storage rack for your surfboard. I did not want my father competition Surfboard put up on the roof storage racks."

"It needs to be stored where your father surfboard can be seen."

"That what I said Lacey, but Shoe did not feel that way. We should get going, so we get to school with enough time for you to go to the office to get your class schedule Lacey."

"Ahem how are we getting to school Sarah?"

"I am driving you and Kai to school and Kai say you can seat in the front of the car and she will sit in the back."

"Thank you Kia."

"You are welcome Lacey."

Lacey stands up from her bed and grabs her backpack off the floor. Then Sarah, Kai and Lacey walk over to the bedroom door. A short time later Kai, Sarah and Lacey are walking down the steps of the staircase and are heading downstairs to the first floor of the house. Justin watches Kai, Sarah and Lacey coming down the stairs and then Justin watches the three teens walk to the side hallway and toward the side door of the house. He notices that Lacey looks tired and pale. As the side door of the house open Justin is hope that Lacey can make it through four hours of school.

Outside a short time later Sarah, Kai and Lacey are walking over to the carport and to Sarah's 1951 Ford woody wagon. Sarah reaches the carport first and opens the garage door. Then walks into the carport and unlocks the passenger side of the 1951 Ford woody wagon, as Sarah walking over to the diver side of the car Lacey and Kai walk into the carport. Lacey opens the passengers' door of the car and looks inside the 1951 Ford woody wagon. Lacey sees the dashboard is burgundy and in the center of the dash is a round clock that as a knob coming out the bottom to change the time. Under the clock is the vintage am/fm radio with a knob to control stations on left and volume control knob on the right side of radio. In addition the glove box is in front of the passenger seat. Lacey looks toward the driver side of the dashboard and sees on the left side of the steering wheel go from far left to right. First is a silver round button that has the word starter above it, then a silver knob for lights and then silver knob for the windshield wipers. On the right side of the steering wheel going left to right is the car ignition. Then a knob for the choke that is follow by a knob to turn on radio. The round speedometer/odometer is behind the steel wheel and centered in the center of the steering wheel too. Also, on the round speedometer/odometer going around the top above speed is fuel (gas) gauge top left, top right oil gauge, bottom left is the temperature gauge and on the bottom right is the battery gauge. Below the temperature and battery gauge are the indicators for the turn single on the left side is L for left and on the right is R for right. Mounted under the dashboard on the left side of the car, going from far left to right is the pull release for the hood, then the parking bake and lastly overdrive. On the left side of the steering wheel is the turn single control. In addition the steering wheel Ford Crestliner that is steel painted black. In addition the steering wheel has a chrome beauty ring in the center with a long thin triangle in the center. The chrome beauty ring goes over the top of the sides of the triangle that is in the center of the steering wheel. Also, mounted under the steel wheel is the knob for air on the left side and the blower is on the right of the steering wheel. Mounted under the dashboard is a silver box with a black center. The silver box is found below the ignition and the knob for the choke and power knob for the radio. The silver box has two silver knobs. One knob is on top and one knob on the bottom. Both of the knobs moves from left to right. The top knob of the silver box say temperature controls. The black center has white word on it top left is the word low top center medium, top right high. Bottom left ventilate, bottom middle say heat and the on the right say defrost. Lacey notices the silver manual transmission gear on the floor between the driver side and passenger side. Lacey lay the back of the front seat forward to give Kai more room to get into the back of the car and notice the three rows of bench seats are tan. In addition the flooring of the car is tan too. Kai gets into the back and stop in the small walkway to the third row seat. Kia set her back pack on the long third row seat and then take Lacey's backpack and set it beside her. Sarah then hands Lacey her backpack and Lacey hand the backpack to Kia. Kai sets Sarah's backpack beside her and Lacey's backpack. Then Kai takes a seat on the second row seat, by the passengers' door. Lacey put the back of the front seat up and then get into the car, as Sarah gets into the car too. Sarah set her purse on the seat between her and Lacey and then the three of them put their lap belts on. Sarah puts the car key into the ignition and Lacey notices that on the ceiling, interior of the two doors, interior of the back hatch and sides of the car walls all have wood panels. The car has silver hand cranks to put the windows up and down. Sarah turns the key and pushes the starter button and the ford flathead V8 engine roars to life.

"Ahem Sarah's how did you afford to by a full restored 1951 Ford woody wagon?"

"I did not buy it fully restore, I brought it unrestored and Kai's cousin helped me restore the 1951 Ford woody wagon."

"The two of you did a great job restored it."

"Thanks."

Sarah and Lacey stop talking and then Sarah takes the parking bake off. Sarah then puts the car into reverse and looks through the reviewer mirror to make sure no one walking behind the car. Then Sarah starts to back the car out of the carport, half way out of the carport Sarah start turning the steering wheel to the left that way the car is facing the road when fully out of the carport. A minute later Sarah is taking the car out of reversers and moves the gear shift into first. Sarah start drive toward down the driveway toward the road and Lacey lay her head against the back of the seat. Lacey start yawning into her left hand and her eyelid's start closes, as Sarah pulls out of the driveway and start driver to Waianae high school. On the drive to school Sarah and Kai do not talk and the two of them let Lacey rest. The five minute drive from their house by Makaha Beach Park to Waianae high school goes by fast and as Sarah pulls off Farrington Highway into the entrance way that leads to the main parking lot and student parking lot behind the basketball courts, Kia is tapping Lacey on her left shoulder. Sarah turns left and into the parking lot behind the basketball courts.

"Lacey's wake up, Sarah is pulling into the school parking,"

"Ahem I am awake, just resting ah-choo my eyes."

Simultaneously Sarah is driving around the school parking lot looking for a parking space. Lacey opens her eyes and sees beyond the two basketball courts is a large build with the word gymnasium wrote on the side of the building. Sarah pulls her car into the last parking space in the third to last rows of parking space and Kurt's black pick up truck parked to the left of Sarah's 1951 Ford woody wagon. Lacey starts coughing and covers her mouth and nose with her right elbow. Simultaneously Sarah puts the parking bake on and then turns the car off. After taking the keys out of the ignition, Sarah turns her head and looks at her cousin.

"I will show you where the office is and you can show you me your class schedule, so I can see if we have any classes together. Either way I will make sure you get to your first class."

"Thanks."

The three of them take of their seat belts and Sarah grabs her purse off the front seat. Then Sarah and Lacey open the car doors, Sarah and Lacey get out of the car first and then Lacey movers the back of the front seat forward. Kai grabs all three backpacks and then gets out of the car. Sarah closes her car door and locks the driver side door. Then she walks over to the passenger side of the car and after Lacey's close the car door Sarah lock the passenger side of the car. Kai then gives Lacey and Sarah their backpacks. Kai start walking toward the many building and classroom buildings that make up Waianae high school and then turns to look at Sarah and Lacey.

"I am going to find Shoe and meet up with Vin, Mily and Lani before English. I will see you in English class Sarah and I hope we have some class together Lacey. See the two of you later."

"(Sarah and Lacey) bye for now."

Kai turns around and walks away from Lacey and Sarah. Sarah put her keys into her purse and then Sarah puts the purse into her backpack. A few moments later Sarah start walking away from her car and toward the many building and classroom buildings that makes up Waianae high school. Lacey follows her cousin because she has no idea where she needs to go. Lacey looks around as she follows her cousin to the office and the two of them passes classroom building one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and eleven. Sarah and Lacey walk past the basketball courts and the gym that are to both of their far right, then Sarah leads Lacey past the c building. Then Sarah start walking toward a long building that has been spilt into three, Sarah leads Lacey past the first glass door that is the attendance office. Then the two of them walk by the second door that is the nurse office. Sarah then leads Lacey over to the double doors that lead into the main office, which is also where the six counselors' offices are found. Lacey notices the trailer that has a sign that say administration/principal and vice principal offices. The administration/principals and vice principal office is on the right side of the building that has the attendance, nurse and main offices are in. The two of them walk up to the double door of the main office and then the two of them walk into the building close the doors behind them. Lacey walks up to the front desk and looks around the main office. She sees a hallway in the center of the far right hand side of the room, behind the desk. In addition a sign is post on the wall on the right side of the hall entrances that says counselors offices and a unisex/handicapped restroom, please knock before opening the restroom door. A middle age lady with short blonde hair and blue eyes walks up to the front desk and her name tag says Mrs. Smith.

"Mrs. Smith, I am a new student here and need to get my class schedule."

"What is your name?"

"Lacey Farmer."

"I will be back in a few minutes."

Mrs. Smith walks away from the front desk and over to a small desk. Mrs. Smith then starts going through a stack of papers. After several moments of looking through papers Mrs. Smith find Lacey class schedule and then grabs a map of the high school campus. Mrs. Smith walks over to the front desk and hand Lacey the class schedule and map of the high school campus.

"Welcome to Waianae high school and I hope you have a great first day."

"Thanks."

Lacey takes the class schedule and map of the high school campus from Mrs. Smith and then turns her back to the front desk. Sarah walks over to her cousin and Lacey shows Sarah's her class schedule. Sarah sees that Lacey has English fourth hour with her, Kai, Kurt, Vin, Mily and Lani. Then sees that Lacey has Spanish class with Kai during fifth hour. Sixth hour Lacey has American government with her, Kai, Kurt, Vin, Mily and Lani and Seventh hour Lacey has Algebra with her, Kai, Kurt, Vin, Mily and Lani.

"I am in all but one of your classes. I have year fourth of French during Fifth hour when you are in year four of Spanish. However, Kai has Spanish with you, so you will know at last one of your classmate."

"At lest I will not have to worry about getting lost today. In less I have to use the restroom during the middle of class."

"We have time before class, I will show you where one of the girls restroom are."

"Thanks."

Sarah and Lacey leave the main office and then Lacey follows her cousin. The two of them walk by the C building and the trailer where the administration/principal and vice principal offices are. Then walks past a building that say army ROTC on the side of the building and turn left. Sarah and Lacey then walk by the girls' locker room and then the air force ROTC on their right. The two of them walk by the boys locker room that is across from the air fore ROTC. The Lacey and Sarah keep walking and walks past the Olympic sized pool. Lacey sees in the distance three buildings and when a few feet away, Lacey sees the middle building in the weight room and the building on the right is the varsity locker room. Lacey follows Sarah over to the building on the left of the weight room and Lacey notices it has three doors. Each door has a restroom sign on it. The far left-hand door goes to the staff restroom, the middle door is the boys' restroom and the right door is the girls' restroom. Lacey notices behind the weight room, restrooms and the varsity locker room is the football field. A bell starts to ring and Kai and Kurt walk over to Lacey and Sarah. Kai runs up to Lacey right side and looks at her class schedule. Kai smiles at Lacey and then start talking.

"We have all the same classes' Lacey, I will make sure that you do not get lost going to Spanish and American government."

"Ahem thanks."

Lacey starts to follow Kurt, Kai and Sarah and the four of them walk by the restroom and turn left. Then start to walk past a building that door say classroom twelve and a long building with building A painted on the sides. In addition their walk by a medium size building with the B building painted on the sides, which is across from classroom twelve and building A. Two teenage girls and a teen boy walks over to Lacey, Kai, Kurt and Sarah. Lacey notices the teenage boy keeps looking at Kai and that she is wearing a gray tee shirt that the sleeves have been cut off and a cut of jean shorts. Lacey notices the teenage girl on the teen boy left side, has jaw length black hair. In addition the teen girl is wearing a sleeveless shirt that has shine light blue shoulders and the rest of the shirt is dark blue with the number 33 in shine light blue on the chest. In addition she is wearing cut off blue Jeans short that are light blue. The Lacey notices the teen girl on the teen boy right side has long black hair pulled into a ponytail and she is wearing an olive green cargo pants and olive green tee shirt. The group stop walking to the English classroom and the two girls walk away from the teen boy, then Lani and Mily walk over to Lacey who was walking behind Kai, Kurt and Sarah.

"(Mily and Lani) Kai who is the Haole (a person who is not a native Hawaiian)?

"That is Lacey, she is trying out for team wavesync and has moved here from California to live with her cousin Sarah to finish high school."

"(Mily and Lani) so she sticking around even if she does not make the team?"

"Yes, Lacey here to stay."

"(Mily and Lani) Why is Lacey so pale Kai, has it been rain in California for a month or more?"

"Lani and Mily leave Lacey alone, she has been unwell."

"Ahem Kai's who are these girls?"

"Mily the one on the right with the long hair and Lani is the one on the left with the jaw length hair. The teen boy that keeps looking at me is Vin."

The group start walking to class again and walks by and reaches an intersection in the sidewalks between the buildings. All of then turn right and walk by classroom seventeen, eighteen and nineteen that on their left and classroom fifteen on their right. Then walks by classroom sixteen and CCC/band building that on their right and Lacey follows the group that has turned and is walking through the doorway of classroom twenty, which was on the left when walking toward the classroom. Lani, Mily and Vin take seats in the back row of desk. Lani sitting at the desk by the door, with Mily sitting on her right and Vin is sitting in the desk next to Mily. Sarah takes a seat at the desk in front of Mily and Kai takes a seat at the desk in front of Vin. Lacey just hangs in the back of the classroom and watching as the other student walk into the classroom and take a seat because she is not sure if the class has assigned seats. The teacher stands up from his desk chair and walks to the back of the classroom and up to Lacey.

"You must be Lacey Farmer, I am Mr. K the English teacher and the desk on Sarah Farmer's left is free."

"Thank you for letting me know."

Lacey walks away from the teacher and takes a seat at the desk beside her cousin and in front of Lani. Simultaneously Mr. K goes to the bookcase at the back of the classroom that against the center of the wall. He grabs the textbooks for the class, which are writing and grammar, Elements of Literature grade twelve and a copy of Pride and Prejudice. Mr. K also picks up the large pile of papers, which included a class syllabus and assignments that Lacey Farmer missed, which he set on the shelf for Lacey. The English teacher walks up to Lacey and hand her the two textbooks, the copy of pride and prejudice and the pile of papers. The bell for class to start rings and Mr. K walks up to the front of class.

"Class today most of the class will be reading silently from their copies of Pride and Prejudice. However, our new student Lacey Farmer, will be using today to get caught up and if you have any question raise you hand and I will come over to you."

Everyone but Lacey gets out their copies of the Pride and Prejudice and opens the book up to where their left off. Lacey start looking through the syllabus and sees the assignments she has to make up are highlighted in yellow. Lacey sees from the writing and grammar textbook she has to read chapter one: the writer in you. Chapter two: walking through the process, chapter three paragraphs and composition/ structure and style of writing and chapter four narration (autobiographical and short stories), chapter five description and comparison and contrast, chapter seven type of essay, chapter eight Literature and read the first half of chapter nine research papers. And take a take home test on chapter one through eight of writing and grammar textbook. Then sees that from the Elements of Literature grade twelve the class is not working in order of the units in the text book. The class is currently in unit four: the romantic period and reading Pride and Prejudice, which means she will need to read unit four: the romantic period. However, first she has to read unit five: the Victorian period and unit two the renaissance and read Remo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Then she has to write an essay on Remo and Juliet and take a home test on unit four: the romantic period and unit five: the Victorian period. Lacey start coughing and cover her mouth and nose with her right elbow. When she stops coughing, Lacey gets a throat lozenges out of the front pocket of her backpack and then unwraps the throat lozenges. Lacey puts the throat lozenges into her mouth and then open the writing and grammar textbook to chapter one: the writer in you. Lacey starts to read the chapter and simultaneously start to feel cold. She stops reading and gets her sweatshirt out of her backpack. Lacey puts the sweatshirt on and then goes back to reading.

By the time the ball rings for English class to end Lacey has finishes reading chapter one: the writer in you and chapter two: walking through the process in the writing and grammar textbook. Lacey closes the writing and grammar textbook. Then put the two textbooks and the copy of Pride and Prejudice into her backpack, as Sarah and Kurt walk out of the classroom to head to French class. Lacey then gets a folder out of her backpack that is black with white, sliver and gold stars on the folder. Lacey puts the large pile of papers, which included the English class syllabus and assignments into the folder. Sarah, Kai, Vin, Mily and Lani stand up from the desk chairs and then Lani, Mily and Vin leave the classroom to head to lunch. Kai walks over to the desk, which Lacey is sitting. Lacey zips her backpack up and then stands up from the desk chair. Kai and Lacey start walking toward the classroom door and Kai walks out the door first turning left, Lacey follows Kia out the door. Kia leads Lacey by classroom twenty-one and twenty-two that are on their left and the library on the right. The Kai leads Lacey pass classroom twenty-three on the left and side of classroom twenty-five on the right. Kai turn right after walking by classroom twenty-five and so does Lacey. The two of them walk by the classroom door to classroom twenty-five on the right and classroom twenty-six on the left. Lacey then follows Kai up to the door on their right, which is classroom twenty-seven. The Kai stops outside the classroom door because Lacey has started walking over to the drinking fountain between classroom twenty-five and twenty-seven. Lacey push the button and then takes a long drink of water. A short time later, as Lacey walks over to Kai, she notices Sarah and Kurt inside classroom twenty-eight, which is across from classroom twenty-seven. Kai and Lacey walk into the classroom and Kai looks at Lacey.

"Follow me and the seat on my right side is use by nobody, so you can sit there. You should also know that the teacher is pregnant, so try not to sneeze or cough on her."

"Ahem thanks for let me knew about both and I try not to sneeze or cough on the teacher."

Lacey follows Kai to the center of the back row of seat and then Kai walks past the back row of seat. Kai walks by the second to last rows of seats and up to the third to last rows of seat. Then Kai takes a seat at the center desk in the row. Lacey walks over to the desk on Kai right and takes a seat. Meanwhile, in classroom twenty-eight Kurt and Sarah are sitting in the second to last rows of seat, Kurt in the last desk that across from the classroom door and Sarah is sitting on Kurt left. The two of them open the fourth year French textbooks and go to chapter three.

"I am so bored with how the first two chapters have been review and we still have chapter three and four that are review chapters too."

"It is how the textbook was writing and Mrs. Cote is starting the year by doing four chapters of review. In addition Sarah the vocabulary the class is cover this week is the parts of the body, the symptoms of illness, complaints and advice, activities and exercise. The grammar for this week is le conditionnel (the conditional), si-clauses (If clauses), le subjonctif (the subjunctive) and that brings me to how is Lacey feeling today because she does not sound well at all?"

"She still feeling really bad, but she was fever free when she got up this morning."

Simultaneously Mrs. Cote, who wearing a red blouse and black pencil skirt walks into the classroom and Sarah and Kurt stop talking to each other then gets out their essay. The teacher who has long black hair pulled into a bun and brown eyes' walks to the front of the classroom. In addition everyone starts passing their essay about an active or a sport you love and do every day up to the front of the classroom. Meanwhile, in the classroom that Kai and Lacey are in the young female teacher is walking over to Lacey. Lacey is coughing into her right elbow because the teacher walking toward her on the left side. The teacher has long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and golden olive sink tone. In addition Lacey notice the teacher is wearing a red sleeveless dress and red high heels. In addition she has a tiny but noticeable baby bumps and is carrying a textbook, a book and a pile of papers that have Lacey Farmer's name written in the top right corner. The teacher set the textbook, a book and the pile of papers in front of Lacey. Lacey notices a white gold white band and white gold solitaire diamond an engagement ring, with a round cut diamond that is 1.5 carats.

"Senorita Lacey Farmer, I am Señora Rivera. Welcome to my class. You are to spend today going over the class syllabus and caught up to where the class is. I want all of the assignments that you missed turn in by next Friday at the latest. After today you will only talk to each other in Spanish."

"Ahem, I understand Señora Rivera."

The bell for class to start rings and once the class has become quiet, Señora Rivera start talking in Spanish to the class about famous playwrights from the golden age of the Spanish Theater. Lacey takes the copy of the Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal that is the Spanish version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer stone off the copy of the syllabus. Then Lacey sees that she has to read chapter one of the textbook and has to do worksheets on conjugate verbs, present irregulars and stem-changers verbs and past tense for perfecto (prefect). In addition she has to do worksheets for imperfects tense and compare and contrast, future tense and present tense, object pronouns direct, indirect and informal, formal and object placements for chapter one. Then she has to read chapter two, write an essay in Spanish compare and contrasts costa Rico to Mexico culture and people. Then she had to do a worksheet on future tense, conditional tense and imperfect subjunctive to described travel in costa Rico to other Spanish speak countries. Lacey then sees that she has to have a worksheet on Argentina culture and people and a worksheet on Spain culture and people. Then take a take home test on chapter one and two. Lacey then read what she has to do for chapter three, which is read chapter three and has to read Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Then write or type a summary in Spanish about the story Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Then she has to write or type a story of her own compose and write a poem. Lacey then sees the last then she has to make up is reading chapter four and get the notes from today classes for Kai. Lacey Open the Spanish textbook to chapter one and start to read, but after a few seconds Lacey's stops reading the chapter. Then Lacey opens her backpack and grabs a handful of tissues from her backpack. Lacey starts to blow her nose and stuff is coming out. When she finishes blowing her nose, she looks at the tissues and is surprise to see that her nasal mucus is thick and a yellowish green color. Lacey start sneezing and covers her mouth and nose with an unused tissue. When Lacey stops sneezes, she stands up and walks over to the tash can beside the teachers' desk. The desk is in the center of the room and at the front of the classroom. Lacey throws at the used tissues into the trash can and then walks to her desk, coughing into her right elbow. Once at her desk Lacey takes a seat and then get a throat lozenges from her backpack. After putting the throat lozenges into her mouth, Lacey gets the box of tissues out of the main part of her backpack. Lacey set the box of tissues onto the desk. A few moments later Lacey has gone back to reading the first chapter of the Spanish textbook, despite sneezing into a tissue in her right hand. Kia looks over at Lacey and sees that Lacey has starts to look feverish again and cannot seem to stop sneezing. Since the teacher has her back to the class and is writing something on the chalkboard, Kia lean toward Lacey and starts to whisper into Lacey's ear.

"How are you feeling Lacey?"

"Not good and I think the fever has come back because I feel feverish."

"Maybe you should go see the school nurse and go home. Sarah or I can bring your textbooks and assignments for American government and Algebra home."

"I can make it through the school day Kai."

The teacher turns around and Lacey and Kai stop talking. Lacey looks down at the textbooks and start to read again. Kai goes back to listening to the teacher and taking notes. However, Kai is worried about Lacey and keeps looking over at Lacey, who is blowing her nose again. A minute later Lacey has stopped blowing her nose, but has lay her head down on the textbook and closes her eyes. Kia notices that Lacey is rubbing her forehead with her right hand. After rest her eyes for a few moments Lacey lifts her head off her textbook and goes back to reading chapter one.

With a minute to go until the end of the fifth hour of the school day or Lacey, Kai, Sarah and Kurt second hour of the school day, Lacey has start feeling really rough and her throat is killing her. In addition she has the chills again and a pounding headache. When the bell rings' Lacey puts her Spanish textbook, make up homework and the Harry Potter book into her backpack. She grabs the box of tissues and grabs her backpack off the floor. Lacey standing up from the desk chair, then Lacey follows Kai out of the classroom. Once outside Lacey starts to follow Kai across the high school campus and Lacey follow Kia toward classroom one through classroom eleven. In addition Kai and Lacey meets up with Kurt, Sarah, Lani, Mily and Vin on their way to American government, Sarah walks up on Lacey right side and sees that her cousin looks flushed, exhausted and the bags under her eyes are almost black.

"Ahem Sarah will you hold the box of tissues for a minute?"

"Sure."

Sarah takes the tissue's box from Lacey and Lacey pulls the hood of the sweatshirt onto her head. Lacey then tightens and ties the hood at the neck, so it cannot come down. Then Lacey takes the boxes of tissues back from Sarah. Simultaneously the group walks past the gym and then walks by the side of classroom elven on their right. The group then walks to the center of the baseball courts on the left and then turns so their backs are to the gym, basketball courts. The groups walk past classroom elven, five and six on their right and classroom nine on their left and then Vin turns, so he is facing classroom seven. He then through the door of the classroom, which is across from classroom ten and Kai, Lacey, Mily, Sarah, Kurt and Lacey follow Vin into the American government classroom. Lacey walks over to the back row of seat and take a seat at the desk by the door. Lani walks over to Lacey and puts her hand on her hips.

"That is where I sit."

"Do you have assigned seats in this classes?"

"No."

"Ahem then I am ah-choo not moving."

Mily and Kai walks over to Lani and both taps Lani on her shoulders. Lani looks at Kai first and then looks at Mily. Simultaneously Lacey start coughing into her right elbow and she is coughing so hard her face is turning red. Lani looks at Lacey and takes her hands off her hips. She then walks over to the desk on Lacey right and takes a seat. Mily walks over to the desk next to Lani and takes a seat at the desk between Lani and Vin. Sarah takes a seat at the desk in front of Lacey and Kai takes a seat at the desk in front of Lani, as a man who is five feet nine and going bald start walking toward Lacey. The teacher is middle age with radish brown hair and brown eyes. In addition the teacher is carrying a pile of papers and a textbook. A minute later the teacher reaches Lacey and set the textbook and pile of papers onto the desk at which Lacey is sitting.

"I am Mr. Reeves, the class is taking a test on chapter five, six and seven today and you are to start working on make up reading and assignments that you missed during today class. I want you to read the class syllabus and then read chapter one of the textbooks. If you need help on a worksheet or questions on any of the assignments, come up to my desk and bring what you have the question on with you. You have a take home version of the test for chapter five, six and seven, which Kai and your cousin cannot help you with."

"Ahem yes Mr. Reeves."

"In addition all the assignments and take home tests are due by the start of Monday class."

"Ok, ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

The bell for class to start ring and Mr. Reeves walks up to the front of the classroom and over to his desk that in the middle of the room. A when Mr. Reeves is sitting at the desk, he is facing the class. Simultaneously Lacey grabs a tissue and starts blowing her nose into the tissues. A minute and half later, the teacher has grabbed a stack of papers from his desk. Then he walks to the first desk in the first row of desk and start to head out the test on chapter five, six and seven. By the time Lacey finishes blowing her nose, everyone else in the class has starts taking the test and the teacher is sitting at his desk, grading papers. Lacey open the textbook and she go to chapter one, thinking I hope I can make through this hour and Algebra two next hour. Then start to read the chapter and is holding her throat with her left hand. Lacey stop reading and gets a throat lozenges from her backpack. A short time later Lacey is reading the first chapter in her American government textbooks again.

By the time the ball for class to end rings, Lacey has only made it half way through chapter one. She closes her American government textbook and then puts everything the teacher gave her at the start of class into her backpack. Lacey stands up from the desk chair and grabs the box of tissues that is almost empty and her backpack. She sees that Kurt, Sarah, Kia, Vin, Lani and Mily are waiting at the classroom door for her. Lacey walks over to the classroom door and start coughing into her right elbow. When Lacey gets to the door, she looks at her cousin.

"Ahem Sarah's what classroom is Algebra two in?"

"Classroom twelve."

"I will see all of you in class. I am going to head to the restroom ah-choo before going to class."

"(Everyone) see you later."

Kurt, Kia, Lani, Mily, Vin walks out of the classroom and start walking to the last class of the day. Sarah looks at Lacey one last time and then walks out of the classroom and head to class. Lacey slowly leaves the American government classroom and start walking to the restrooms that are between the pool and football field. On the walk to the restroom Lacey is start sneezing and has not stopped when she reaches the door of the girl's restroom. She opens the door with her left hand because she is sneezing into her right elbow. Once in the restroom Lacey walks over to the white restroom sinks that are against the far left-hand wall if standing the restroom door and the restroom has six toilet stalls and six restroom sinks. Lacey notices the stall walls and doors are a dark tan and the restroom walls are white subway tiles. Beside the thin row of light blue tiles in the center that goes around the whole restroom, Lacey set the box of tissues and backpack on the floor and then looks into the mirror over the center restroom sink. She sees that she looks flushed and has black bugs under her eyes. In addition her nose has started to get red from blowing her nose so much. Lacey start coughing and cover her mouth with her right elbow. When Lacey stops coughing almost two minutes later, she hears that it is becoming quiet outside and knows that she needs to head to class. Lacey bends down and grabs her backpack and the box of tissues off the floor, wishing that she were at home and lay in bed. She walks over to the restroom door and opens the door with her left hand. A short time later she is walking away from the restroom and toward the B building and classroom twelve that is between the A building and the B building. As Lacey walk up to the door of the classroom that the Algebra two class is in and sees Lani, Mily and Vin sitting in the first, second and third seat in the back row of desk. Kai is sitting in front of Mily who sitting in the second seat in the back row and Sarah is sitting in front of Vin. Vin is sitting in the third seat of the back row. Lacey walks into the classroom and looks around the classroom, the only empty seat she sees is at the desk in front of Lani, who sitting in the first seat of the back row by the door. Lacey walks over to the desk in front of Lani and takes a seat at the desk. An elder male teacher that is five feet six and has very thin gray hair walks to the back of the classroom. The teacher is carrying a textbook and a pile of papers that has a class syllabus on top. Lacey notices the teacher has hazel eyes and is wearing a pair of black suit pants and long sleeved white dress shirt, as he walks up beside her. The teacher set the textbook and pile of papers on the desk right, as the bell for class to start ringing.

"I am Mr. Wilson. Lacey and you have a huge amount of work to make up. You are to get right to work and once you are caught up you will join in with the class."

Lacey starts coughing and turns her head to the right, as cover her mouth and nose with her right elbow. The teacher looks at Lacey and then walks to the front of the classroom to get class started. Mr. Wilson walks over to the chalkboard that is at the front of the classroom. He picks up a piece of white chalk and then he writes using matrices to solve system of equations. Lacey raises her left arm into the air, as she coughs into her right elbow. A minute later the teacher turns around from writing on the chalkboard and sees Lacey Farmer's left arm in the air.

"What do you need Lacey Farmer?"

"Can I go to the nurse office?"

"It is the last class of the day, you made it this far and can make it another hour,"

"I don't think I can, coughing."

"At lest try too."

"Fine."

Lacey looks down at the class syllabus and then lays her head down on the Algebra two textbook. Then Lacey closes her eyes. Sarah and Kai stop taking notes and looks at Lacey. Kia reaches over with her left arm and puts her left hand onto Lacey's forehead, which is on fire. Kai takes her head off Lacey's forehead and then rise her left arm into the air. Mr. Wilson looks at Kai and sees her arm into the air, but does not ask Kai what she needs. He goes back to taking about using matrices to solve system of equations. Simultaneously Lacey start sneezing and lift her head off the textbook. She then grabs a handful of tissues. Lacey covers her mouth and nose with the tissues. Kia puts her arm down because the teacher is not calling on her. Sarah and Kai go back to taking note and Lacey has lay her head down on the textbook again. A minute later Lacey has gone to sleep with her head lay on the textbook and the teacher has continued his lecture on using matrices to solve system of equations. Lacey sleeps through the last class of the day and is still asleep when the bell rings at the end of class. Sarah and Kai put their notebooks and textbooks into their backpacks. A minute later Kai and Sarah walk over to Lacey and notices that Vin is picking up Lacey. Sarah puts Lacey Algebra textbook and pile of make up assignments and put them into Lacey's backpack. A minute and half later Vin is carrying Lacey out to Sarah's car in the student parking lot. Once at the car, Sarah unlocks the passenger side door first and then opens the door. Kai gets into the back of the car and then put the back of the front seat up. Vin seat Lacey down on the passenger side of the front bench seat and then put Lacey's seat belt on. On. Simultaneously Sarah opens the driver side door and then pass her and Lacey's backpacks to Kai. Kai set the backpacks on the third row seat and then puts her seat belt on as Sarah gets into the car.

"Thank you for carrying Lacey out to the car, so we did not have to wake Lacey's."

"You are welcome. I will see all of you tomorrow or at lest you and Kia."

"(Kai and Sarah) bye Vin."

Vin closes the passengers' door of the car and then start to walk toward his jeep in the student parking lot. Once at his jeep, Vin turns around and watch Sarah's backing her car out of the parking space. He then watches Sarah drive toward the parking lot exits. When Sarah's car has pulled onto the road, Vin gets into his jeep.

Ten and half minutes later Sarah is pulling into the driveway of Justin's house and she drives past the carport and stop the car near the side door of the house. Sarah is putting the parking bake on when Bailey walks over to side of Sarah's car and sees Lacey sound asleep. Bailey opens the car down and takes Lacey's seat belt off. He then puts his left arm behind Lacey's back and his right arm under Lacey legs. Then Bailey picks up Lacey. Kai's mover the back of the seat forward and then get out of the car. Kai grabs the three backpack and a minute later Kai, Sarah and Bailey carrying Lacey are walking into the house. Justin stands up from the loveseat when he sees Bailey carrying Lacey.

"Justin's it feels like Lacey is on fire."

"Bailey I want you to take Lacey upstairs and lay on her bed. Also, take her shoes off and Sarah's get a washcloth and wet it down with cool water to put on Lacey's forehead."

"(Sarah and Bailey) sure Justin."

Bailey walks over to the staircase and carry Lacey's upstairs and to the bedroom that she shares with Kai and Sarah. Sarah and Kai follow Bailey upstairs and once upstair Sarah goes into the Jack and Jill bathroom. Once in the bathroom she gets a washcloth. Then walks up to the sink and turns the water on and when the water is cool, Sarah wets the washcloth and then rings the washcloth out. A minute later Sarah is standing at the side of Lacey's bed. Sarah is putting the washcloth onto Lacey's forehead, to help bring her fever down, because it feels like she is on fire. Kai sets Lacey and Sarah's backpacks on the floor in front of the closet and then goes downstairs to work on homework before the evening training/surf session. Sarah takes a seat on her bed and watch her cousin sleeping. Justin appears at the open bedroom door and looks into the room.

"I going to cancel tonight training/surf session."

"Ruby's surf off is coming up and Dawn, Birdie and Kai need every training/surf session leading up to the surf off. I am ready for the surf off and could use a night off. I will keep an eye on Lacey's during the training/surf session tonight."

"Are you sure Sarah?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Then I will not cancel tonight training/surf session. However, I think I am going to move the training/surf session up since everyone is home."

Justin walks away from the door of Sarah, Kai and Lacey's bedroom to tell Kia, Dawn, Birdie and Bailey to get ready for the evening training/surf session. Sarah stands up from her bed and goes to get her backpack. A few minutes later Sarah is sitting on her bed working reading a chapter in her French textbook. Kai has head into the bathroom to change into the swimsuit she wore for the morning training and surfing sessions.


	3. Chapter three: Ruby's surf off

Chapter three: Ruby's surf off

It is the night before the Ruby's surf off and Lacey, Birdie, Kai and Dawn are watching the DVD of the Fiji surf competition. The four of them are watching day one of the women competition that is two days surfing competitions and is on two dvds. This is the competition that Sarah surf in and hurt her right knee on the first day. However, Sarah still finishes the first day of competition and surf in the second day coming in second. Then the four of them are going to watch the Fiji men surf competition that Bailey hurt his right shoulder and had to withdraw after the first day. Sarah and Bailey are sitting outside in the backyard and are watching the waves, because neither of them wants to watch the Fiji surf competitions and sees themselves wipeout. Justin walks out the back door of the house and closes the slide close door behind him. Bailey and Sarah turn their head and sees Justin walking toward them. The two of them go back to looking at the wave set, as Justin walks over to them and comes up on Sarah's right side.

"Sarah's are you ready for Ruby's surf off tomorrow, which is at the Makaha surf spot know as Reef break point, which is at the peak called Inside Reef peak?"

"Yes, Justin's I am ready for Ruby's surf off tomorrow."

"That good to hear. However, you should be spent tonight with your teammates and cousin that try out for the team."

"Justin's I saw the men and women's Fiji surf competition, as it was taking place. I do not want to watch Bailey's wipeout again or watch my wipeout. Seeing my wipeout on the news report the evening of competition was bad enough and I do not want to see it again."

"I understand that and I will not make you watch the Fiji surf competitions. However, we are order pizza, do you want me to get a large garden pizza (vegetable) with extra green pepper, tomato and mushrooms?"

"Yes."

"Bailey's what type of pizza do you want?"

"A large meat lovers."

"Okay one large meat lovers and garden pizza with extra green pepper, tomato and mushrooms. Another question Sarah, will you drive tomorrow, because you, Lacey, Kia, Dawn, Birdie, Kurt and I will not all fit into the land rover?"

"Sure I will drive tomorrow and the two of us will give Lacey, Kia, Dawn, Birdie and Kurt a choice on whom their want to ride with."

"Sounds good to me and I really hope that Kurt feels better tomorrow and that he can work."

"We will make due without Kurt tomorrow if he is not able to work. However, he said it was only a headache and should be fine after getting some sleep."

"I hope so because he did no look well when he left."

Justin turns around and walks away from Sarah and Bailey. A short time later Sarah and Bailey hear the slide glass door closes. A few second later the slide glass door opens again and Sarah turns her head and sees Lacey walking toward her and Bailey. Lacey walks up beside Sarah and Lacey and takes a seat beside her cousin. Then Lacey looks at Sarah and then look over at Bailey who is sitting on Sarah's left side and he looks tired.

"Lacey's don't you want to watch the Fiji surf competition?"

"Not the part that you wipeout Sarah, the day it happened live was bad enough. I will go back inside in a few minutes. However, Dawn, Birdie and Kai are watching it wide eye and did not even notice me standing up or walking out of the house. Justin who ordering the pizzas, has turned toward the kitchen when he know what wave you were surfing because did not want to watch your wipeout."

"It is fine that Kia, Birdie and Dawn want to watch the wipeout I take at the Fiji surf competition. Justin was there when it happened, so he already saw the wipeout I take at the Fiji surf competition."

Sarah and Lacey stop talking and then Bailey, Sarah and Lacey watch the wave sets for a few minutes. Then the slide glass door opens and Lacey turns her head toward the door. Lacey sees that it is Justin and knows that he wants her to come back inside the house, since she has been sick since the fifteen of October. She has just start getting better after being on an antibiotic, inhaler, Prescription Dextromethorphan/ guaifenesinfor (Dextromethorphan a cough suppressant and Guaifenesin that is an expectorant) for two and half days, the half day being today. Lacey turns her head and goes back to watching the waves, as clearing her throat to avoid coughing. Justin walks out of the house and then walks over to Bailey, Sarah and Lacey and he kneels beside Lacey and taps Lacey on her shoulder. Lacey turns her head and looks at Justin.

"You can stay out here until the pizza gets here, Lacey. Then you are to come inside and stay in for the rest of the night."

"Ahem, ok Justin."

Justin stands up and then turns toward the back door of the house. He walks away from Lacey, Sarah and Bailey and heads inside the house. Sarah looks at her cousin and sees that Lacey has very rosy cheeks and has starts to look tired. It is no wonder that Lacey is tired it has been a long day for her with school and the morning and after school training and surfing sessions. In addition Lacey has been training and surfing since last Thursday despite being really sick for most of the days. Lacey sees that Sarah is looking at her and gives her cousin a smile.

"Lacey your cheeks are so rosy, has your fever come back?"

"I am running a low grade fever, but it is nothing to worry about Sarah's because I am fine. You do not have to worry about me. I get Justin for that. After getting through the Ruby's surf off tomorrow and getting into the finals, so I can make the wavesync team, I will take a few days off surfing and rest."

"I can worry about you if I want too because you really give me a scare last Tuesday. When your fever was so high that you fall asleep in class and did not wake up when the bell for school to end rings or when Vin carry you to my car. In addition you did not wake up on the ride home or when Bailey's carry you inside the house and to our bedroom. It took several wet and cool washcloth on your forehead for over an hour to get you to wake up. Then you scare me again two and half days ago when your fever went back up and you start having issues breathing."

"I was having issues breathing since the twenty of October. I just hide it from everyone until Wednesday morning of this week when I could not hide it any longer. I did this because I wanting to show Dale that I really want a place on the wavesync team."

"I think you did that the first day that you get into town Lacey."

"Maybe I did or maybe I did not, Dale has not told me what he thinks off my surfing, despite watching me every time I surf."

Lacey stop talking and start coughing into her right elbow. Bailey and Sarah can hear a loud crackling sound coming from Lacey's lungs, as she coughs. Lacey pulls a tissue out of the left pocket of her fade blue jean and then cover her mouth with the tissue. Then Lacey tries to cough up the mucus that is cause the crackling sound in her lungs, but cannot cough up the mucus. Bailey turns his head and looks at Sarah and Lacey and thinks about saying something. However, he just smiles at them and then goes back to watching the wave sets for a minute. Then Bailey stretches his arms into the air and lay back on the grass. Then Bailey closes his eyes and listens to the wave sets. Lacey stands up and yawns into her left hand.

"I am going to head in now and watch some more of the Fiji surf competition, I will let the two of you know when the pizzas get here."

"(Sarah and Bailey) ok."

Lacey turns her back to Sarah and Bailey and walks toward the house. A short time Later Bailey and Sarah hear the slide glass door close. Sarah stands up and walks around to stretch her legs. After paces around the backyard for a short time Sarah stops and rubs the front and back of her right knee because it is still numb. After a few minutes of rubbing the front and back of the knee, Sarah's right knee is no longer numb and Sarah sits back down beside Bailey.

Fifteen minutes later Sarah and Bailey have join Justin, Lacey, Kai, Birdie and Dawn inside the house. Everyone is eating a slice of pizza and Birdie, Dawn, Kai and Lacey are sitting on the couch, loveseat or saucer chairs and watching the Fiji surf competitions, as the four of them eat. Sarah, Bailey and Justin are eating in the kitchen and not watching the Fiji surf competitions. Bailey is leaning against the counter with his back to the dinning table, as he eats his slice of meat lover pizza. Sarah is looking out the kitchen window and watching the wave set, as she eats a slice of garden pizza. Justin walks up to Sarah and stands on her right side.

"As the current campion of the Ruby surf off are you nervous about having to defended your title tomorrow?"

"No, I am worried about the surf going for second place because many talent surfers will be trying to come in second behind me."

"I have news for you all and that is all of the talent surfers competing against you are trying to beat you. In addition the surfers want to end your time as the five time campion of Ruby's surf off."

Sarah finishes her first slice of garden pizza and walks away from Justin and Bailey. She heads into the dinning area and gets a second slice of garden pizza. Then Sarah walks over to the breakfast island and takes a seat on the end island stool on the right end of the island, if facing the island. Bailey walks over to the dining table and gets a second slice of meat lover pizza. Then Bailey walks over to the breakfast island and takes a seat next to Sarah. Over on the couch Lacey is set the empty paper plate down on the coffee table after taken the last bite of her one and only slices of cheese pizza. Lacey then takes her evening does of the antibiotic levofloxacin, Prescription Dextromethorphan/guaifenesinfor and two puffs of a Ventolin inhaler.

Thirty minutes later, Lacey and Sarah are upstairs and in the bedroom their share with Kai. However, Kai is still downstairs watching the Fiji surf competitions with Bridie and Dawn. Sarah and Lacey are kneeling on Lacey's bed and hanging a framed photograph that is thirty-six times' twenty-six-inch's onto the center of the wall. The photograph is of Paul Farmer when he was surfing the winning wave at the 1991 Pipe Master. The wave Paul is surfing is a double overheat that is a little more than eleven feet tall and he is in the middle of a prefect barrel ride. In addition Paul is wearing a pair of royal blue board shorts that are long and a royal blue rash guard. The frame around the photograph of Paul Farmer is black. Once the framed photograph is hanging on the wall, Sarah and Lacey get off Lacey's bed and take several steps away from the bed. Then the two young ladies look at the framed photograph of Paul Farmer and see the framed photograph is straight. Justin walks up to the door of Sarah, Kai and Lacey's bedroom and clears his throat. Sarah and Lacey turn around and looks at Justin.

"The two of you pick the prefect spot for the framed photograph of Sarah's father. Paul would be proud that both of you are going after your dreams of becoming pro surfers."

"Justin when you watch me surf do you think I take after my father and do you see any of him in me?"

"Sarah's your surfing style is a lot like your father style and you are not afraid to go after the big waves. In addition you have the blonde hair that all the Farmers have and you got some of your looks from your father and some from your mother. Your left eye is blue like your father and the right eye is mostly blue beside for the brown spot centered in the bottom of the eye, which you get from your mother. However, you get your height and body shape from your mother. Sarah's your eye and face shape is similar to your father, aunt Patty and Lacey face shape. Is that what you want to know Sarah?"

"Yes."

Lacey takes a seat on her bed and start yawing into her left hand. Sarah and Justin look over at Lacey, who is standing up from the bed. Lacey then kneels down and opens the top drawer at the left end of the captain bed, if facing the bed. Lacey gets out a pair of light-blue pajama shorts and light blue spaghetti strap tank top from the drawer. Then Lacey closes the drawer and stand up.

"I am going to get ready for bed and call it an early night, so I am well rest for tomorrow."

"That is a good idea, Lacey."

"That what I though Justin."

Lacey takes her pajama into the Jack and Jill's bathroom and closes the door behind her. Lacey then goes and closes the second door to the Jack and Jill's bathroom. Back in Kai, Sarah and Lacey's bedroom, Justin is helping Sarah hang a wooden sign above the door to the deck. The sign has a barrel wave that painted in ocean blue with the words surf up below the barrel wave. In addition the word surf up is in dark blue. Then Justin leaves Sarah, Lacey and Kai's bedroom and Sarah takes a seat on her bed. Sarah picks up her copy of Pride and Prejudice and opens the book to the start of chapter three. A few minutes later Lacey comes out of the bathroom and goes to bed. By ten thirty in the evening Birdie, Kai and Sarah are getting ready for bed. However, Dawn has left the house and is on a date. Also, Bailey has gone back to his apartment above the detached garage. Justin is downstairs and is cleaning up the living room, dinning area and kitchen.

The next morning at six o'clock in the morning, Lacey, Kai, Sarah and Birdie are in the kitchen and each of them are getting breakfast. However, Dawn is still upstairs in the bedroom she shares with Birdie and Dawn is sound asleep. Kai is at the stove making herself an omelette with four jumbo eggs, bacon, sausage green pepper, mushroom and five cheese for breakfast. In addition Kai is making hash browns to go with the omelette. Birdie, Lacey and Sarah are taking turns using the toaster to make themselves two pieces of toasts that the three of them are going to put homemade strawberry jam on. Justin is waiting for the coffee to finish brewing and he is eating a grapefruit at the breakfast island.

"Birdie since you are the last in line to use the toaster, will you go wake your roommate and tell her to come downstairs to get breakfast."

"I try to wake her before coming downstair and she got up long enough to tell me that her alarm is set for seven. Then told me to leave her alone because she had a late night."

When Justin started to talk Kurt walks into the house through the side door and he hears what Justin and Birdie are talking about. Kurt walks into the dinning area/living room and turns so he facing Justin with a huge smile on his face. Justin stop eating the grapefruit and puts the spoon down on the plate the grapefruit on. In addition Justin notices that Kurt looks tired, has bags under his eyes and has rosy cheeks too. He also notices that Kurt is wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a red polo shirt with short sleeve tuck into the pants and a black belt. In addition the wavesync logo is on the right side of the shirt over the chest. Kurt has a red long sleeve polo shirt tied around his waist and has the wavesync logo on over the chest and on the right side.

"Kurt how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better then when I left your house at four o'clock yesterday, I still have the headache. However the headache is not as bad as yesterday and I am not exhaust like yesterday."

"That good to hear and I did not expect to see you so early this morning."

"I have to get surfboards ready to go for five surfers this morning, so I come over early. If you need Dawn waking, I will go wake her."

"Thank you Kurt. Tell Dawn that I said that it is time to get up and ready for Ruby's surf off."

Kurt turns around and runs over to the staircase, because he wants Justin to believe that he feels well enough to be at work. Then he then runs up the stairs and to the second floor, thinking running up the stairs is taking all the energy I have. Justin goes back to eating his grapefruit and he is thinking I am so happy that Kurt can be at work today. A minute later, Kurt is knocking on the closed door of Birdie and Dawn's bedroom. After four knocks and no answers Kurt opens the bedroom door and walks into the bedroom. Kurt then walks over to the bed on the left side of the room and up to the right side of Dawn's bed. He sees that Dawn is sound asleep and laying on her stomach. Kurt taps Dawn on her right shoulder several time and start talking loudly at Dawn.

"It time to get up."

"I will get up in an hour Birdie."

"It Kurt and Justin sent me up here to wake you and Justin says it time for you to get up and start getting ready for Ruby's surf off."

Dawn turns her head toward Kurt and opens her eyes to see Kurt Shoemaker standing beside her bed. Kurt smiles at Dawn and she gives him a sleepy smile, then rolls onto her back. Dawn sits up in bed and pushes the bedspread down. Kurt sees that she wearing a pair of very short cotton pajama short that are pink and a pink cropped spaghetti strap tank top. Dawn notices that Kurt has bags under his eyes and has rosy cheeks and looks hot too.

"Good morning Shoe, are you feeling better today?"

"Better then last night and well enough to be at work, which is what matter."

"That is good to hear, what would I do without your help today."

"Justin would have done my job if I were unable to work."

"No one can take your place Shoe."

Kurt cheeks turn a brighter shade of red and simultaneously Dawn gets out of bed. Then Kurt and Dawn walk out of the bedroom and the two of them head downstairs. Once downstairs Kurt heads outside to start getting Sarah, Dawn, Kai and Bridie competition surfboards and extra surfboards' ready to be loading onto either Justin suv or onto of Sarah's car. Along with getting the surfboard that Lacey will be using as the main competition surfboard and the extra surfboard Lacey will be using, which are two of Bailey's surfboards. Bailey is letting Lacey borrow two surfboards, because her surfboard fines break off after Friday's morning surfing session and the surfboard needs to be fixes. However, Kurt could not fix Lacey's surfboard yesterday because of a pounding headache that was making him nauseous. The main competition surfboard rails, tip of nose and outline of the tail is a light sky blue. The background of the top and bottom is white with a light-blue wide line that is going vertical down the center going from the nose to the tail of the surfboard. Then two lines that criss cross over the center line and the criss-cross lines form an X. In addition the lines look the lines have been paint onto the surfboard with watercolors. The extra surfboard is plane white with dark blue grips on the tail end of the surfboard. In addition both of the surfboards have squash tails. Once in the garage Kurt gets to work by getting Sarah's surfboards, because he knows to put them onto the roof rack of her car. Kurt grabs one of the extra surfboards that Sarah uses and then takes the surfboard to Sarah's car. He puts the surfboard onto the roof rack of Sarah's car. Then get a cough drop out of the pocket on the left leg of his pants because his throat is really sore. In addition it feels like he could start coughing at any second. He unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into his mouth. Kurt walks back to the garage, as putting the cough drop wrapper into the pocket on his right hip.

Meanwhile, back inside the house Justin has finish eating and is walking into the kitchen to get a refill of coffee. After getting his coffee Justin looks over at Lacey, who is sitting on the loveseat away from everyone because she does not want to cough or sneeze on anyone food. In addition Lacey is slowly eating her toast. Lacey set the piece of toast she is eating down and then takes her morning dose of levofloxacin and Prescription Dextromethorphan/guaifenesinfor. Then Lacey does the two puffs of a Ventolin inhaler to help reduces the inflamation in her lungs. A short time later Lacey goes back to eating breakfast. Simultaneously Kai is taking the omelette out of the pan. Then Kai puts the omelette onto the plate she is going to use and then puts the hash browns onto the plate. Simultaneously Kurt walks into the house, through the side door of the house. He close the door and then walks down the hallway toward the dinning area/living room.

"I need to know who riding in Sarah's 1951 ford woody Wagon and who is riding with Justin."

"(Lacey, Kai and Birdie) I am riding with Sarah."

"Dawn's who are you riding with?"

"Justin's because I would not be caught dead riding in a 1951 ford woody Wagon."

"Dawn's surfboards are the only ones that need to be put on top of the land rover."

"(Everyone) that would be correct."

Kurt's turn away from Justin, Dawn, Kai, Birdie, Lacey and Sarah and start walking down the hallway toward the side door of the house. When walking toward the side door Kurt is fanning himself off with his left hand because he is burning up. A few minutes later Birdie, Sarah and Lacey are head upstairs to start getting ready for the day. However, Kai and Dawn are still eating breakfast, Dawn is eating a bowl of corn flakes and is drinking a large travel mug of hot coffee. Justin puts his empty coffee mug into the kitchen sink and then walks over to the staircase, so he can head upstair and get ready for the day.

At seven thirty in the morning Lacey, Birdie and Sarah come downstairs. Sarah is wearing a pale purple spaghetti strap tank top, a two-piece swimsuit that is pale purple and a pair of short pale purple board shorts. The swimsuit has a bralette cami top with adjustable spaghetti straps that criss cross in the back and a pair of low waist boy shorts. The boy shorts have the blueish purple wavesync logo on the side of the right leg of the shorts and so do the board shorts. Lacey is wearing her two-piece swimsuit that is black with red poppies over the whole top and bottoms and matching board shorts. In addition Lacey is wearing an oversized white long sleeve shirt over the two-piece swimsuit. In addition the shirt has a screen print of a barrel wave in the color ocean blue and says surf up at Mavericks under the wave in ocean blue too. Birdie is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is pale blue with a tankini that has spaghetti straps that are adjustable and a v-neckline. In addition Birdie is wearing a pair of high waist boy shorts and has a pair of cut off jean shorts and a blue tank top with spaghetti straps in her left hand. Justin is right behind Bride, Lacey and Sarah and he is wearing a pair of black shorts and a red polo shirt. The polo shirt has short sleeves and the wavesync logo is on the right sleeve. The four of them head outside and see that Kurt has Justin's suv and Sarah's car packed and ready to go. Lacey, Sarah and Birdie walk over to Sarah's car and Justin walks over to his suv. Justin looks down at his wrist watch and then looks toward the house. Simultaneously Kai opens the side door of the house and then walks outside. She is wearing a pair of short board shorts, which have a cosmic pattern in purple, black and pink. In addition she is wearing a two-piece swimsuit in the same cosmic pattern as the board shorts. Justin looks at Kai and sees Kai close the side door of the house.

"Kai's tell me that Dawn is right behind you?"

"No, she is still getting ready and I think that I eat too much because my stomach hurts."

"Do you feel like you are going to be sick to your stomach?"

"No Justin, it just hurt from eaten too much. I think."

"Then head over to Sarah's car Kai and the four of you can leave and go to the Makaha surf spot know as Reef break point. Once at Reef break point go to the peak that is know as Inside Reef peak."

Kai walks over to Sarah's car with her left arm wrap around her abdomen. She sees that Birdie is all ready in the car and sitting on the third row bench seat behind the diver seat. In addition Sarah is sitting behind the wheel, waiting to leave. Lacey is standing outside the car and in front of the passenger side of the car. In addition Lacey is wait for Kia to get into the car, so she can put the back of the seat up. Kai gets into the car and takes a seat on the second row bench seat beside the passengers' door. Lacey put the back of the seat up and then gets into the car. Kai puts her seat belt on, as Lacey closes the door of the car. Kurt runs over to Sarah's car and knocks on the passengers' window. Lacey opens the window and looks at Kurt.

"I am going to ride in this car."

Lacey opens the door and Kurt slide into the back of the car. Then slide pass Kai and takes a seat on the second row bench seat beside Kia. Lacey close the car door and then rolls up the window. Kurt taps Lacey on the left shoulder. Lacey turns her head and looks at Kurt and sees that he is fanning himself off with both hands. Lacey opens the window up on the passenger side and Sarah opens the driver side widow up. Kurt stop fanning himself off and lays his head against the back of the seat. Simultaneously Kurt puts on his seat belt and clears his throat several times. A short time later Sarah is pulling her car out of the driveway, when Dawn walks out of the side door of the house. She is wearing a two-piece swimsuit that is shine silverish pink. The two-piece swimsuit has a bandeau bralette cami with adjustable straps and low waist boy shorts bottom. In addition she has a silver tote bag on her left shoulder that has a light blue denim jean skirt and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. Dawn locks and closes the side door of the house. Then she walks over to Justin's suv. Dawn opens the passenger's door and tosses her tote onto the floor. She then gets into the suv, Justin starts the suv as Dawn puts her seat belt on. A short time later Justin is driving toward Reef break point.

A little while later at the beach at Reef break point and the surf peak know as Inside Reef peak Kai, Bride, Lacey and Sarah are kneeling on the beach. Kai, Bridie, Lacey and Sarah are in the center of the beach facing Inside Reef peek. The four of them are waxing their competition surfboards and mental preparing for Ruby's surf off. Kia looks down at her new competition surfboard, which is blue and green and the two colors fade into each other in the center of the deck. In addition the two colors fade into each other at an acute angle. Kai's surfboard has three yellow hibiscus flowers going from the nose to the center of the deck. The hibiscus flowers are on the top of the surfboard and the bottom of Kai's surfboard is white. The blue wavesync logo with the name in white is on the bottom of the surfboard and just under the tip of the nose. Bride is smiling as she waxes her new surfboard, which is white on the front and back. On the front of the surfboard are three shooting stars. The stars are yellow and on the left side of the surfboard. The tails of the shooting stars are pink and on the right side of the surfboard. In addition Kia, Bridie, Lacey and Sarah are now wearing short sleeve rash guard over the tops of their two-piece swimsuits. Kai is wearing a dark purple rash guard and Birdie is wearing a light-blue rash guard. In addition Sarah is wearing pale purple rash guard and Lacey is wearing a white rash guard. Justin and Dawn walk over to Sarah, Kai, Lacey and Birdie. Dawn has her new competition surfboard under her right arm. The back and the rails of the surfboard are white. On the back is a red wavesync logo that say wavesync in white. The logo is just under the nose of the surfboard. In the center of the deck of the surfboard and on the top are two orange flames that looking like the flames are shooting toward the nose of the board. Around the orange flames is a reddish orange going from nose to tail of the surfboard. Kai and Birdie surfboard have squash tails and Dawn's surfboard has a baby swallow tail because the baby swallow tail is the tail Dawn's prefer. Dawn set her surfboard down and then puts on the yellow rash guard that has short sleeves. Simultaneously Justin looks around for Kurt and he cannot find Kurt.

"Sarah's where is Kurt?"

"He is still check in all the extra surfboards."

By now Dawn is kneeling beside her surfboard and is waxing the surfboard. Justin looks around to see who the other surf competing today is and he sees Mily Acuna in a red rash guard and a pair of short black board short. He then sees Vail Hofkin that has a black rash guard and long black board shorts and sees Pixie in a peach rash guard and peach boy short swimsuit bottoms. Justin then sees Lani Acuna who wearing a dark-blue rash guard and short board shorts in dark blue. Justin sees Riley Westlake signing in and she is being hand a rash guard that is gray and matching her two-piece swimsuit. The swimsuit has boy shorts bottom and a sport bra top with a racer back. Lastly Justin sees Sage Kapahea who wearing an olive green rash guard and olive green boy shorts swimsuit bottoms. A short time later Kurt walks over to Justin and Lacey, Sarah, Mily and Vail are walking toward the water edge with their surfboards under their arms. Dale Martin walks over to Kurt and Justin and Dale is wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt and a red tie.

"Why does Lacey have one of Bailey's surfboards?"

"The fins come off Lacey's surfboard at the end of the morning surfing session yesterday. Bailey said that Lacey's could borrow two of his surfboards to use today, since Kurt could not fix Lacey's surfboard last night. The reason Kurt was not able to fox the surfboard was because he went home sick because of an awful headache that was making him nauseous."

"That was kind of Bailey and specking of Bailey have you seen him today, Justin?"

"I think he was still asleep when we left the house because the curtains were closed in the above garage apartment windows and the apartment was dark."

"I hope Bailey makes an appearance today."

Justin and Dale stop talking and Dale sees Rachelle Martin walking onto the beach. Dale start walking away from Justin and toward Rachelle, who is wearing a pair of long board shorts in black and a high waist tankini top that is black. The whistle blows to start the first heat of the first round and Lacey, Sarah, Mily and Vail run into the ocean. When the four surfers are waists deep, the four of them drop the surfboards into the ocean water and then the surfers get onto their surfboards. Vail, Mily, Sarah and Lacey start to paddle to the impact zone. Back on the beach Birdie is staring at her surfboard and taking several deep breath and is thinking what did I get myself into. Justin kneels down beside Birdie and can tell she is worried about something.

"Birdie what is wrong?"

"I cannot do this Justin."

"Yes you can Birdie, you are a very talent surfer."

"I never compete in a surf tournament before."

"You told Dale that you take part in the lake superior surfing championships."

"No, I said that I was at the 2004 lake superior surfing championships. I never told him that I compete in the lake superior surfing championships."

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself down, you can do this Birdie. Your surfing is at the same level as everyone else surfing today. Just keep in mind that the swell direction is northwest today. In addition do not forget the reef and the sharp rocks on the ocean floor."

"Ok, Justin. I will be fine by the time that my heat start."

Justin looks over at Kai, who was the run up in last year Ruby's surf off and see that see look calm. However, she still has her left arm wrap around her abdomen and she looks a little pale then normal. Then Justin looks over at Dawn, who is still waxing her surfboard and is turning everyone out. Simultaneously Bailey walks over to Birdie, Dawn, Kai, Justin and Kurt and he is yawning into her left hand. Justin notices that Bailey is wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white long sleeve shirt. The shirt has a wavesync logo centered on the front in dark blue. In the center of the logo say wavesync in white and Bailey is wearing a pair of black flip flops on his foot. Bailey does not say anything to Justin, Kurt, Dawn, Birdie or Kai, he just walks by them. Then he takes a seat on the sand a little way away from Justin, Kurt, Dawn, Birdie and Kai and starts to watch the first heat of the surf off. Bailey notices the waves are double overhead and that the ladies have a prefect day for surfing.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean Sarah, Lacey, Mily and Vail are getting close to the wave and all of them are trying too out paddling each other to get to the wave first. Sarah starts to pull ahead and Lacey, Mily and Vail start paddling harder. Lacey catches up to her cousin and so does Mily. However, Vail falls behind Sarah, Lacey and Mily. Sarah, Lacey and Mily are neck to neck until the last second and then Sarah pulls ahead. Sarah reaches the wave and pops up onto her surfboard. She goes right into a perfect vertical top turn that is call off the lip into a prefect top turn snap. Sarah then does a prefect floater, meaning that she gliding the surfboard horizontally over the wave's lip. Then Sarah uses the speed to go over the top of the crumbling area of the wave. Sarah pulls in and then enters the barrel of the wave to start a barrel ride. Meaning she is riding the hollow part of the wave and is fully cover by the curl of the wave lip. Sarah rides the barrel ride until near the end of the wave ride and then does a prefect closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Mily, Vail and Lacey are paddling toward the next wave and Lacey is in the lead. Lacey sees the wave is not a very good one, so she slow down and Vail and Mily over takes Lacey. Then Lacey stop paddling and let Mily and Vail go for the wave. Sarah paddles up beside Lacey, on her cousin right side. The two of them start watching Mily and Vail paddling toward the wave. Vail reaches the wave first and pop up onto her surfboard. She does a bottom turn into top turn snap with weak form. Then goes right into a carve with weak form and because of low speed is at the end of the ride and just get a closeout re-entry turn in before the ride ends. Lacey, Sarah and Mily are paddling toward the next wave in the set and this time Mily gets to the wave first and pop up on her surfboard. She does a prefect bottom turn into an almost prefect top turn snap and goes right into a tail slide. Mily then does a 360 full rotation with rail grab into a closeout re-entry turn to end the almost prefect ride. Simultaneously Lacey, Sarah and Vail are paddling to the next wave in the set. Lacey and Sarah are in the lead and Vail is a little way behind. Lacey pulls ahead of her cousin and start paddling harder. Sarah start paddling harder too, but Lacey beat Sarah to the wave. Lacey pop up on the surfboard and does a prefect off the lip into a prefect top turn snap. Then Lacey does a layback into a pivot turn and since she is near the end of the ride goes right into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Sarah, Mily and Vail are paddling toward the next wave to try to get another ride in. In addition Lacey is paddling toward the impact zone to try to get another ride in.

Meanwhile, on the beach Kai Kealoha, Lani Acuna, Pixie and Riley Westlake have their surfboards under their arms and are walking toward the water edge. Dale is walking toward Bailey, who has his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms are resting on his knees. In addition Bailey's chin is resting on his arms, as he watching the first heat. Dale notices that the only male team member of wavesync looks tired and has started getting bags under his eyes. A short time later Dale walks up beside Bailey and looks down at him.

"Bailey reporters want to talk with you to find out when you are rejoin the tour full time."

"Ahem I am not talking to reporters today."

"Yes you are Bailey."

"I do not know when I am rejoin the tour full time and I do not feel like talking to reporters today."

"The reporters want an update Bailey."

"Coughing, then you can give them an update. I am only here to support my teammates today and I am not sure that I will even stay the whole time."

"You will stay the whole time and give the reporters an interview Bailey."

"Ahem I am not sure that I feel up to stay the whole time. I think that I am getting sick because I wake up with a sore throat, a cough and I have been cold since the middle of the night."

"You just say that so you can take off and not have to give reporters interviews. Or sit through the whole surf off."

"I am not Dale, coughing."

"You can stop with the fake cough Bailey."

"I am not faking Dale. I really do not feel well and I think that I am running a fever."

"Bailey set a good example and give the interviews to the reporters and stay the whole surf off."

Bailey start coughing into his knees and Dale's roll his eyes, simultaneously Justin walks over to Bailey and Dale. Justin holds a bottle of water toward Bailey and Bailey lifts his head off his arms. Then Bailey takes the bottle of water from Justin with his right hand. Bailey gives Justin a weak smile and opens the bottle of water. Bailey starts to take a drink and the whistle for the first heat to end is blown. Then Rachelle Martin voice comes over the portable loudspeaker that set up on the beach.

"After the first heat Sarah Farmer is in the lead with 19.9 points, Lacey Farmer has 19.8 points. Mily Acuna finishes the heat with 16.5 points and Vail Hofkin ends the first heat of round one with a score of fourteen points."

Rachelle Martin stop talking and the crowd and surfers waiting for their turns start clapping and cheering. Vail, Sarah, Mily and Lacey walk out of the ocean and the four of them have their surfboards under their arms. Vail, Sarah, Mily and Lacey walk by Kai Kealoha, Lani Acuna, Pixie and Riley Westlake. Kai and Lani smile at Sarah, Lacey and Mily. Sarah, Lacey and Mily smile at Kai and Lani and then Lacey and Sarah walk over to Justin, Bailey and Dale, as the whistle is blown to start the second heat. Kai Kealoha, Lani Acuna, Pixie and Riley Westlake run into the ocean. Lacey and Sarah reach Justin, Bailey and Dale and stick their surfboard into the sand. Kurt walks over to Lacey and Sarah's surfboard to check for damage. Simultaneously Lacey sits beside Bailey on his left and Sarah takes a seat on Bailey's right. Lacey looks at Bailey, who is putting the cap on the bottle of the water.

"Thank you for letting me borrow two of your surfboards for today."

"Ahem you are welcome Lacey."

Bailey start coughing and covers his mouth and nose with his left elbow. Dale, Justin, Sarah and Lacey look at Bailey, as the four of them listen to his dry hacking cough. Sarah reaches out with her left arm and put her left hand onto Bailey's forehead, which feels warm and clammy. Sarah takes her hand of Bailey's forehead and simultaneously he stops coughing.

"I think you are running a fever Bailey."

"I think so too because I have the chills, a sore throat and a cough. I am feeling too unwell to stay and watch the surf off. I am going to leave and head home."

Bailey stands up from the beach and start to walk away from Justin, Sarah, Lacey and Dale. Dale starts to walks toward Bailey and Justin grabs Dale left arm, stop Dale from going to Bailey. Bailey give Justin's a weak smile and then he walks toward the parking lot. Once at his truck Bailey leans against the driver side door because he is coughing, so hard that he is unable to opening the driver door to his truck. In addition he is thinking I should have stay home and not come to the surf off. Kurt walks over to Bailey and hands him a cough drop. Bailey takes the cough drop and smile at Kurt, as he unwraps the cough drop.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I will see you later."

"Bye Kurt, I see you around."

Kurt walks away from Bailey and heads back to the beach, as Bailey puts the cough drop into his mouth. Bailey put the cough drop wrapper into the left hip pocket of his pant. Then Bailey unlocks his truck and a short time later opens the driver side door. He slowly gets into the truck and is thankful that Kurt gave him a cough because it has stopped the coughing and making his sore throat hurt less.

Meanwhile, in the ocean Kai start to ride a wave and so far had a prefect drop in. In addition she did a prefect bottom turn too. Kai is currently preforming a top turn snap and then goes right into a layback cutback into a snap, which she does perfectly. Kai then does a frontside, meaning that she is surfing with her front to the wave and the skill is almost prefect. The ride is near an end, so Kai does a closeout re-entry turn to end an almost prefect ride. Lani Acuna, Pixie and Riley Westlake are paddling toward the next wave and Lani is ahead of Riley and Pixie, Riley. Lani stop paddling toward the wave and Pixie keep paddling to the wave. Once at the wave Pixie pop up on the surfboard and then goes right into a bottom turn. However, she does not get control of her speed and has too much momentum going into the carve 360. She starts to lose her balance and fights to stay on the surfboard. She stays on the surfboard and then does a cutback to reduce her speed. Pixie finishes the ride by during a kick out meaning that she ends the ride by turning back out over the top of the wave. Kai, Lani and Riley are paddling toward the next wave and Lani and Riley is in the lead with Kia inches toward them. Lani and Riley start paddling harder and pull way ahead of Kai, who see she has no chance at making it to the wave before her friend or Riley. Kai stop paddling and watching Lani and Riley. Lani and Riley stay neck to neck until the last second and then Lani pulls ahead. Lani gets to the wave and pop up on the surfboard going right into a reverse 360. Then does a top turn snap into a near prefect off-the-lip and then does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Riley, Kai and Pixie are paddling to the next wave and Riley is in the lead. Riley gets to the wave first and does an off-the-lip into a top turn snap that feels prefect to her. Then does a floater into a soul arch and then goes right into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Meanwhile, on the beach Sage, Dawn and Bridie are walking to the water edges with their surfboards under their arms. The whistle blows meaning the second heat in round one is done. Rachelle Martin comes over the loudspeaker and the crowd becomes silent.

"Kai Kealoha got nineteen points in the second heat and Riley Westlake got 18.5 points. Lani Acuna got 15.6 points and Pixie got ten points in the second heat. The last heat of the first round will start in a few minutes."

The crowd start cheering and clapping their hands, as Kai, Riley, Lani and Pixie walk onto the beach with their surfboard under their arms. Kai and Lani smile at each other and then Kai walks over to Kurt, Lacey, Sarah, Justin and Dale. Kurt takes Kai surfboard and Kai takes a seat next to Lacey. Justin hand Kai a bottle of water and she give Justin a smile as taking the bottle of water. However, she just set the bottle of water down beside her because she is not thirsty and her stomach hurt too badly to drink anything. Two minutes later the whistle blows for the last heat in round one to start. Sage, Dawn and Bridie run into the ocean and a short time later the three surfers are getting onto their surfboards. Simultaneously Lani and Mily walk over to Kurt, Justin, Sarah, Lacey and Kai. Lani and Mily sit on the beach beside Kurt, Sarah, Lacey and Kai. Then the six young female surfer and Kurt start watching Sage, Dawn and Bridie paddling toward the impact zone and toward the breaking waves.

A minute later in the ocean Dawn has reached the wave and is pop up on her surfboard. Dawn goes right into a pivot turn into a shove-it, which mean she shoves the surfboard round underneath the wave. In addition doing a turn with 360 degree rotations on the top of the wave and then Dawn does a tail slide into a top turn snap. Then does a cutback. She sees the ride is ending and does a closeout re-entry turn to finish the ride. Sage and Birdie are paddling toward the next wave and Birdie is ahead of Sage. Sage pulls ahead of Birdie and gets to the wave first and pop up on her surfboard. Then Sage does a prefect bottom turn into a crave and goes right into a 360 full rotation. Simultaneously Dawn and Birdie start paddling through the impact zone toward the next wave. Sage begin her closeout re-entry turn and a short time later Bridie has reached the wave and is pop up on her surfboard. Birdie does a vertical top turn, which in know as the off the lip into a top turn snap and both skills are near prefect. Then Birdie does a pivot turn into a layback and goes right into a cutback. Bridie sees the ride is ending and does a strong closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Back on the beach, Lani and Mily are walking over to Vin, who keeping an eye on their surfboards. A short time later Rachelle Martin voice come over the loudspeaker.

"The last heat in this round ends with Dawn Preston getting 18.9 points, Birdie Scott has got 17.9 points. Sage Kapahea ends the heat with 17.7 points. The surfers going to the second round are Lani Acuna, Birdie Scott, Riley Westlake, Mily Acuna, Sage Kapahea, Dawn Preston, Kai Kealoha, Lacey Farmer and Sarah Farmer. Three surfers will be in each heat and Lani Acuna, Birdie Scott and Riley Westlake are in the first heat. The second heat is Mily Acuna, Sage Kapahea and Dawn Preston. In the third and last heat of the second round is Kai Kealoha, Sarah Farmer and Lacey Farmer. The surfer in heat one has ten minutes before the heat will start."

The crowd that is watching the surf off start clapping and cheering for the surfers, who made it to the next round of Ruby's surf off. Also, the surfers in the first heat of round two have starts getting ready for the first heat of round two. Birdie walks over to the water edge with her surfboard under her Left arm and start to watch the wave sets. A short time later Lani and Riley have joined Birdie and Birdie looks over at Lani Acuna that is standing on her left. Birdie sees that Lani is yawning into her left hand. Mily walks over to Lani and Birdie can see that Mily is worried about her cousin.

"Are you up to take part in this heat Lani, because you are still under the weather?"

"I am a little tired. However, I feel well enough to surf in this heat ah-choo and then surf in other heats if I move on after this heat."

"Ok. It is your call."

Mily walks away from her cousin and Lani covers her mouth and nose with her left elbow and sneezing into her elbow. A short time later Mily walks over to Lani and hands her several tissues. Lani sticks her surfboard into the sand and Lani takes the tissues for her cousin. Then Lani blows her nose into a tissue and dose not stop blowing her nose until she went through all the tissues. Mily take the used tissues from Lani and then Lani pulls her surfboard out of the sand. Simultaneously the whistle blows to start the first heat in round two. Birdie and Riley run into the ocean and Lani puts her surfboard under her arm and then runs into the ocean. Mily watch her cousin run toward Birdie and Riley and can tell that Lani feels worse then she told her. Kai walks up to Mily and knows that she is worried about Lani.

"Lani will be fine, go get ready for the second heat and try not to worry about your cousin."

"You are right, I need to keep my head in the game and if I am worried about Lani, I cannot surf my best."

Mily walks away from Kai and walks over to where her surfboard is, which is at the edge of the beach and grass area between the beach and parking lot. Kia watch Lani, Riley and Birdie paddling toward the impact zone for a few second and then Kai walks over to the rest of her teammates, Kurt, Justin and Dale. Kurt hand Kai her surfboard and a stick of surfboard wax too and Kai takes both from Kurt. Kai hands brush up against Kurt hands as taken the surfboard and wax and Kai feels the heat coming off his hands. Kurt and Kai look at each other and Kurt knows that Kai felt how warm his hands are. He walks away from Kai before she can say anything to him. Kai's kneels beside Dawn, Lacey and Sarah and then goes to work touch up the wax on her surfboard.

In the ocean Lani, Riley and Birdie are paddling toward a wave and all three are almost to the wave. Birdie pulls ahead and takes the lead, then start paddling harder that way no one can over take her. A short time later Birdie is pushing her body up and then pop up on the surfboard. Then Birdie drops into the wave and goes into a prefect bottom turn. Birdie goes right into a skill call a carve, which means Birdie put her weight and power on the surfboard's rail. In addition Birdie buries the rails of the surfboard in the water as draw an arc in the wave and stay in the curl. Then Birdie starts surfing with her back to the wave, which is a skill that is call a backside. Birdie then shoves the surfboard round underneath the feet of the wave for 180 degrees, which is a shove it. Then goes right into a closeout re-entry turn because the ride is ending, which end the best ride she had today. Lani and Riley are paddling toward the next wave and Riley is in the lead. Riley beat Lani to the wave and pop up on her surfboard. She goes right into an off-the-lip and then does a top turn snap, but has very weak form on both the skills and by the end of the second skill has lost speed. Riley then does an Aerial 360 and on the land start to lose her balance. She has to grab onto the side of the surfboard to keep from fallen off the surfboard. Once Riley has her balance and is up right again, she does a closeout re-entry turn because the ride is ending. Simultaneously Lani and Birdie are paddling toward the next wave. A short time later Riley is paddling toward the impact zone to try to get another ride in. The reason for this is that the last ride will not get a high enough score to get into the next round of the surf off. Lani is in the lead and paddling with all her strength toward the wave. Birdie and Riley starts to paddle harder in hope that their can catches up to Lani. However, Riley and Birdie cannot catch up to Lani and Lani reaches the wave first. Lani pop up on her surfboard and then drops into the wave and goes into an off-the-lip that is almost prefect into an almost prefect top turn snap. Lani then does a carve 360 into a 360 full rotation that she does perfectly. Then does a layback into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride.

Meanwhile, on the beach Mily, Sage and Dawn are walking to the water edge with their surfboards under their arms. Simultaneously Kurt is taking a seat on the sand behind Sarah, Kai and Lacey. Once sitting Kurt crosses his legs and then rest his elbows on his knees. Then Kurt rest his head on his hand and closes his eyes for a few moments, because the sun is hurting his eyes and making the headache he has worse. Justin walks up beside Kurt and kneels beside him on Kurt's left side.

"The first heat of the second round is almost finish and you need to be ready to take Birdie's surfboard."

"I will be Justin, I am just take a short break."

"That is fine and after you check Birdie's surfboard, I want you to get a bottle of water and drink the water, because you have not had anything to drink all morning. In addition it is a hot today, which means you need to stay hydrate."

"Ok."

Justin stands up and walks away from Kurt. Then Justin walks over to Dawn to see if she needs any advice before her heat starts. Simultaneously Kurt unties the long sleeve polo shirt from his waist and shake off the sand. Then Kurt puts the long sleeve polo shirt on because he as become really cold and cannot seem to warm up despite sitting in the sun. The whistler for the first heat of the second round to end is blown and Lani, Riley and Birdie start to paddle in. Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker and the crowd goes silent.

"At the end of this heat Birdie Scott has 18.5 points and Lani Acuna has 16.5 points. Riley Westlake finished the heat with sixteen points. The next heat of the second round will start in five minutes."

The crowd start clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs, as Lani, Birdie and Riley walk onto the beach with their surfboard under their arms. Kurt stands up from the beach and waits for Birdie to walk over to him. A minute later Birdie walks over to Kurt and hand him the surfboard. Kurt takes a quick look at Birdie's surfboard and he does not see any damage to the surfboard.

"Your surfboard is fine and can be sticks into the sand, until the next time you surf."

"Thanks Shoe."

Birdie takes her surfboard from Kurt and then walks away from him. Kurt turns his head to the left and start to cough into his left elbow. Sarah walks up beside Kurt and puts her right hand onto Kurt's forehead, which feel hot to her hand. Sarah removers her hand for Kurt's forehead and gives him a worry look. Kurt looks at Sarah and knows that she is worry about him.

"Kurt's it feels like you are running a fever. Beside a fever what other symptoms do you have?"

"Ahem I have a cough, a sore throat, the chills, a headache, muscle aches, loss of appetite, earaches in both ears and cannot breathe through my nose. I am also tired, feel weak and I feel a little nausea."

"Sound like you caught the flu from Lacey or Lani."

"I think you are right Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

Simultaneously the whistler blows for the next heat to start. Mily Acuna, Sage Kapahea and Dawn Preston runs into the ocean. Dawn is ahead of Sage and Mily and she set her surfboard down a short time later. Dawn gets onto her surfboard and start paddling toward the impact zone, as Sage and Mily are getting onto their surfboards. Once on their surfboard Mily and Sage start paddling after Dawn, a few minutes later Dawn, Sage and Mily are getting near to the wave. Dawn start paddling harder and faster and pulls ahead of Sage and Mily.

Dawn gets to the wave before Sage and Mily and pops up onto her surfboard. Then Dawn drops into the wave and goes into a right into a skill know as a floater, where she is gliding horizontally over the wave's lip. In addition Dawn uses speed to go over the top of the crumbling area of the wave. She does the skill perfectly and then goes right into an Aerial 360 with a prefect landing. Dawn then does a cutback into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride, as Sage and Mily start paddling toward the next wave. A short time later Dawn is paddling toward the impact zone again. She catches up to Sage and Mily really fast, but right afterwards Mily pulls ahead of Sage and Dawn. Mily reach the wave first and pops up on her surfboard then drops into the wave. She does a bottom turn and then goes right into a top turn snap that is solid. Then Mily does a cutback into a frontside snap. Mily see that the ride is ending and does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Dawn and Sage are paddling to the next wave. Sage pulls ahead and then Dawn pulls ahead of Sage. This goes on until the last second. Then Sage pulls ahead and reaches the wave first. Sage pops up on her surfboard and goes into a prefect bottom turn into a carve. Then does a 360 full rotation into a pivot turn and then does a closeout re-entry turn to finish the ride. Dawn and Mily are paddling toward the impact zone to try to get another ride in before the heat ends.

Back on the beach Kai, Sarah and Lacey are walking to the water edge with their surfboard under their arms. Kurt is watching Kai, Sarah and Lacey and shielding his eyes from the sun with his left hand. He notices that Kai look hot and her free hand is resting on her abdomen. The whistler blows for the second heat of round two to end. Dawn, Sage and Mily start to paddle in, as Sage, Dawn and Mily are walking onto the beach Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Dawn Preston's end the second heat with a score of 18.9 and Mily Acuna got a score of 18.4 in the second heat of round two. Sage Kapahea earned a score of 17.9 points in the second heat of round two. The next heat will start in five minutes."

The crowd start cheering and clapping for the surfer that just finish the second heat of round two of Ruby surf off and Justin is walking over to the water edge to give Sarah, Kai and Lacey some last minute advice. Kai notices that Justin walking toward them and remover her hand from her abdomen. Dawn is walking up to Kurt and when Dawn reaches Kurt's she shoves her surfboard into Kurt hands. Then Dawn walks away from Kurt and over to where the wavesync team is sitting. Dawn then get a bottle of water out of the cooler and grab a cocoa coconut protein snack bar. By now Kurt has stick Dawn's surfboard into the sand and is walking toward the public restroom. Dale walks over to Kurt and stop in front of him, so he cannot go to the restroom.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To use the restroom."

"Oh that is fine."

Dale stops out of Kurt way and he starts walking toward the restrooms again. Justin walks up to Dale and sees Kurt walking toward the restrooms. Justin is watching Kurt walking to the public restroom and can tell that he has started to feel really unwell by how he has been acting. The whistler for the last heat of the second round to start is blown and Sarah, Lacey and Kai run into the ocean. A short time later the three young ladies are getting onto their surfboards. Once Kurt has walked into the men's restroom, Justin and Dale turn toward the ocean and start to watch Kai, Sarah and Lacey.

Out in the ocean Lacey, Sarah and Kia are neck to neck as the three of them paddle toward the impact zone. Lacey pulls ahead and starts paddling faster because she is cold and hope by going faster that she will warm up. Kai and Sarah fall way behind and stop paddling because the two of them are letting Lacey's have the wave. Lacey's reach the wave and pop up on the surfboard then drop into the wave going into a prefect off the lip. Then does a prefect top turn snap into a prefect aerial 360 with a prefect landing too. Lacey then does a prefect soul arch into a prefect pivot and goes right into a prefect closeout re-entry turn to finish the ride. Sarah and Kai start paddling to the next wave and after a few moments Kai pulls ahead. Sarah starts to paddle a little harder to try to catch up to Kai. However, after a few moments hear Lacey coughing behind her. Sarah stops paddling toward the wave and turn her surfboard around so facing Lacey, who has just stop paddling. In addition Lacey is sitting on her surfboard with both legs is straddling her surfboard. As Sarah sits up she sees that Lacey is coughing into her right elbow and is shivering. In addition Lacey cheeks are bright red and she looks worn out.

"How are you feeling Lacey?"

"I feel ok. I just feel a little feverish and cold."

Lacey starts to rub her arms and simultaneously Kai drops into the wave and does a prefect bottom turn. Then goes right into a top turn snap into a near prefect 360 full rotation. Then does a near prefect tail slide and then does a layback cutback. Kai sees that the ride is nearing the end, so she does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Lacey and Sarah start paddling to the next wave and the cousin are side by side. Sarah pulls ahead at the last second and pop up on the wave. Then Sarah drops into the wave going right into a prefect off the lip. Sarah then does a prefect top turn snap into a prefect backward aerial rotation, which is an alley-opp and even has a prefect landing at the end of the alley-opp. Then does a prefect carve 360 and then finishing the ride by turning out over the top of the wave, which is a kick out to finishes a prefect ride. Simultaneously Kai and Lacey are paddling toward the next wave because both of them want to try to get another ride in. Sarah paddles to the impact zone and start paddling fast to try to catches up to her cousin and Kai.

On the beach Justin and Dale are watching Sarah, Kai and Lacey who are almost to the next wave when the whistler blows for the heat to end. Lacey, Sarah and Kai start to paddle in and Kurt walks over to Dale and Justin coughing into his right elbow. After a few moments Kurt stop coughing and get a cough drop out. He unwraps the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into his mouth, as Sarah, Lacey and Kai walk over to him, Justin and Dale. Lacey hands Kurt her surfboard and then grabs an oversized beach towel. Lacey wraps the oversized beach towel around her shoulders and then pulls the towel closed. Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker and the crowd stop talking.

"Sarah Farmer and Lacey Farmer finish the last heat in the second round with a tie of twenty points each. Kai Kealoha got nineteen points in the last heat of the second round. The surfers going into the first heat of the third round are Lacey Farmer, Dawn Preston, Miley Acuna and Lani Acuna. In heat two are Sarah Farmer, Kai Kealoha, Sage Kapahea and Bridie Scott. The first heat in the third round start in ten minutes."

The crowd start cheering and clapping and Lacey takes a seat on the beach. Kurt sees that Lacey is trying to warm up and is having troubles breathing and making a wheezing sound too. Lacey start coughing, so Kurt checks the wax on Lacey's surfboard and sees it needs touch up. Kurt gets to work waxing the surfboard Lacey is using, as Dawn Preston, Miley Acuna and Lani Acuna are waxing their surfboards too. Lacey who is still coughing is grabbing a handful of tissues from the box of tissues that is set beside Justin's cooler on the beach. Lacey needs to cough up the mucus in her airways and lungs, so breathing will be easier. Then Lacey starts coughing into the tissues and after coughing for a few minutes she coughs up a large amount of mucus and can now breathe so much easier. Justin walks over to Lacey and kneels down in front of her and place his right hand onto Lacey's forehead, which feels hot to the touch. Justin takes his hand off Lacey's forehead and Lacey starts to blow her nose into a new tissue.

"Lacey's are you up to taking part in the up coming heat, because your fever is back and it looks like you are feeling really unwell?"

"I want to make the wavesync team and if I do not finish Ruby's surf off and make it into the finals I will not make the team, coughing."

"If you are not up to surfing in the up coming heat. I will talk to Dale and get him to give you another surf tournament to compete in to finish the try out."

"I am going to tough it out and finish surfing in Ruby's surf off."

"It is your choice and I will support you in take part in the surf off. Go see if Kurt is finish waxing your surfboard."

"Ok."

Lacey stands up from the beach and wraps the oversized beach towel around her. Them Lacey start walking over to Kurt Shoemaker, Justin can tell by just watching Lacey that she has the chills and feels unwell. In addition Justin can hear the crackling sounds coming from Lacey lungs and when Lacey takes a deep breath she is making a wheezing sound too. Dawn Preston, Miley Acuna and Lani Acuna are walking toward the water edges with their surfboards under their arm, as Lacey walks up to Kurt.

"Ahem are you finish waxing my surfboard?"

"I have just finished."

"Thank you for waxing the surfboard for me so I could rest and warm up. I really need that rest."

"You are welcome Lacey. I hope you make the wavesync team because you have shown the past two weeks and today by competing that you really want to be part of the wavesync team."

Kurt stands up from the beach and then he picks up the surfboard Lacey is using. Then Kurt hands the surfboard to Lacey. Lacey takes the surfboard from Kurt and gives him a smile. Kurt smiles at Lacey and she puts the surfboard under her arm and Kurt takes the beach towel off Lacey's shoulders. Lacey turns away from Kurt and start walking toward the ocean. Simultaneously Kurt start coughing and covers his mouth with his left elbow. Lacey reaches the water edge right as the whistler blows to start the first heat of the third round. Lacey, Lani, Mily and Dawn run into the ocean and when waists deep set their surfboard in the water. Sarah, Kai, Birdie, Dale, Justin and Kurt are watching Lacey, Lani, Dawn and Mily paddling toward the impact zone. Justin turns his head to the right and looks at Birdie, Sarah and Kai.

"Birdie, Sarah and Kai can check your surfboards and see if the wax needs touch up. If the wax needs touch up then get to work touch up the wax on your surfboards."

"(Birdie, Kai and Sarah) Yes Justin."

Sarah, Kai and Birdie walk over to their surfboards and pull the surfboard out of the sand. The three of them check their surfboard and see the wax on the surfboard does need touch up. Kurt walks over to Kai, Birdie and Sarah and hands each of them a box of surf wax. Birdie and Kai take the box of surfboard wax from Kurt and get right to work. However, Sarah does not take the box of surfboard wax from Kurt.

"Shoe's I need to use the restroom, will you wax my surfboard?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Kurt takes the surfboard from Sarah and then Sarah turns away from Kurt. Sarah then starts walking toward the restrooms. Kurt kneels down and set the surfboard on the sand. Then he gets the bar of wax out of the box. A few moments later Kurt is waxing Sarah's surfboard and she is walking into the ladies' restroom, Sarah close the main door to the restroom. Then start too losing the four straps on her black Donjoy armor knee brace with the fource point hinge because the brace is too tight.

Meanwhile, in the ocean Lacey, Lani, Dawn and Mily are paddling toward a wave and the four of them are side by side. Lani and Lacey pull ahead of Dawn and Mily and stay side by side until the last second. Then Lani pulls ahead and pops up on the wave. Lani drops into the wave and does a strong bottom turn into a carve that was strong. She then goes into a layback that was okay into 360 degrees shove it and then does a closeout re-entry turn to finishes out the ride. Lacey, Dawn and Mily are paddling to the next wave in the set and Dawn is in the lead. Then Lacey start paddling faster and catching up to Dawn, as Lani paddles over to the out-the-back/outside area to catch her breath. Dawn pulls ahead of Lacey and then Lacey pulls ahead of Dawn and this keeps happening until the last second when Lacey pulls ahead and reaches the wave before Dawn. Lacey pops up on the surfboard and drops into the wave. Then Lacey does a near prefect off the lip into a prefect top turn snap. Lacey goes right into a near prefect alley-opp into a 360 full rotation that is prefect. The ride is near the end so Lacey does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride, as Dawn, Lani and Mily start paddling toward the next wave. Mily get to the wave first and pop up on her surfboard. Then drops into the wave doing a prefect bottom turn into a prefect layback Snap. Mily then does an aerial reverse that is near prefect just a small balance check on the landing. Then does a pivot turn into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride, as Dawn, Lacey and Lani are paddling to the next wave. Right away Dawn pulls ahead and Lacey and Lani are not able to catch up to Dawn, who reach the wave first. Dawn pop up on her surfboard and drop into the wave right away. Then does a solid off the lip into a solid top turn snap. Dawn then does an aerial 360 with a rail grab into a soul arch and both skill is almost prefect. The ride is near an end so Dawn does a closeout re-entry turn. Simultaneously Lacey, Lani and Mily paddle toward the next wave to try to get another ride in before the heat ends.

Back on the beach Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Sage are walking toward the ocean with their surfboards under their arms. Kurt is standing by Justin's cooler and he is blowing his nose into a tissue. Justin walks over to Kurt and takes a long look at his assistant, who help take care of the surfboard belong to wavesync team members. Kurt has stopped blowing his nose and notice that Justin is looking at him. Kurt steps to his right and start to walk toward the ocean. The reason for this is that the whistler to end the first heat of round three is blowing and he needs to go get Dawn and Lacey surfboards. Justin steps in front of Kurt and puts his hand on Kurt shoulders, which heat is radiate off Kurt's shoulders. Justin takes his right hand off Kurt shoulder and place the hand onto Kurt's forehead, which is hot to the touch. Justin takes his right hand off Kurt's forehead and left hand off Kurt's shoulder. Then Justin puts his hands onto his hip and he looks at Kurt with a concern look on his face.

"You are running a fever."

"Ahem I know that and I need to go check Lacey and Dawn's surfboards."

"I will check Dawn and Lacey's surfboards. I want you to take a break and drinks some water."

"I do not need a break Justin, Ah-choo."

"Take a break and rest for a few minutes and drink some water."

"Fine. It would be nice to sit for a few minutes."

Kurt turns so his back is to Justin and then walks over to the cooler. He opens the cooler and gets a bottle of water out. After closes the cooler Kurt take a seat on the beach and opens the bottle of water. He has just start to drink the water when Justin walks over to Dawn and Lacey to check the young ladies' surfboards and Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Lacey Farmer ends the first heat of the third round with 19.8 points. Dawn Preston earns 18.4 points for the heat. Mily Acuna earns a total of 17.8 points of the heat and Lani Acuna end the heat with 17.6 points. The next heat will start in five minutes."

The crowd starts cheering for the surfer from the first heat of the third round. Simultaneously Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Sage are standing at the edge of the water and watching the wave sets. Lani, Mily and Lacey have taken a seat by Kurt. Lacey, Kurt and Lani are blowing their noses into tissues and Mily is looking at Kurt, Lacey and Lani with a worry look on her face. Dawn is sitting four feet away from Kurt, Lacey, Lani and Mily because she does not want to be around Lani, Lacey and Kurt because of them being sick. Dale comes up beside Dawn and looks down at the young female surfer. He clears his throat and Dawn looks up at Dale.

"Go sit by Kurt, Lacey, Mily and Lani and watch Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Sage surf with them."

"No, I do not want to catch what Lani, Lacey and Kurt have."

"You have already been exposed to what Lani, Lacey and Kurt have, so go sit with them."

"Fine."

Dawn stands up and walks over to Mily, Lacey, Kurt and Lani and takes a seat beside Mily, since she is not sick. Vin walks over to Mily, Dawn, Lacey, Kurt and Lani and takes a seat beside Kurt. Simultaneously Lacey is wrapping an oversized beach towel around her body, because she is cold. Justin and Dale walk over to the group and then walks behind them. Justin and Dale look toward the ocean and simultaneously the whistler blows for the next heat to start and Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Sage run into the ocean.

In the ocean Sarah, Kai, Birdie and Sage are paddling to the impact zone. All four of them are determined to get to the wave first and as the four of them get near the wave Sarah, Birdie and Kai start paddle slowly. The three of them see the first wave will not give them a ride that is long enough to get a high score. Sage keeps paddle to the wave and pops up onto her surfboard, then drops into the wave. She does a bottom turn into a top turn snap and both skill are almost perfected. Sage then does a roundhouse cutback, which has a 180-degree turn into a closeout re-entry turn. Sarah, Birdie and Kai are paddling toward the next wave because it looks like a prefect wave. Birdie reaches the wave first and push her body up and then she pops up on the surfboard. She drops into the wave going right into a prefect bottom turn into a top turn snap. Birdie does a floater into a tail slide then goes right into a 360 full rotation. Sage, Kai and Sarah start paddling toward the next wave in the set, as Birdie goes into a closeout re-entry turn. Kia reaches the next wave first and does a prefect duck dive then pops up on the back of the wave. She then does a 360 full rotation into a prefect aerial 180 rotation right into a backside. Kai then does a layback into a closeout re-entry turn to finishes the ride. Sage, Birdie and Sarah are paddling toward a wave, as Kai paddles to the out-the-back/outside. When Kai reaches the out-the-back/outside, she starts to shiver and is thinking this is not good that I have the chills and have started to get a sore throat too. Simultaneously Sarah pulls ahead of Birdie and Sage and paddles harder since this is the wave that she has been waiting for and reaches the wave first. Sarah push her body up and then pop up on the surfboard. She drops into the wave and driver the surfboard down the line. Then Sarah grabs the rails of the surfboard, as kicking her legs off the surfboard. In addition Sarah is projecting the surfboard toward the beach and her feet reconnect with the surfboard before landing. Sarah sticks the land to finishing the skill perfectly, which is know as the superman. Sarah then goes right into a top turn snap into an off the lip that perfectly done. Then does a prefect cutback into a closeout re-entry turn to finish a prefect ride. Sage, Birdie and Kia are paddling away from the out-the-back/outside and toward the wave to try to get another ride in before the heat ends.

Back on the beach, Kurt is standing up from the sand. Then he walks over to where Dawn and Lacey's surfboards are sticking into the sand to wait for Birdie, Kai and Sarah. Lacey is drinking a large cup of raspberry ice tea that she got from Ruby's food truck. Since Ruby's food truck is working this beach today, so the surfers and the people who are watching Ruby's surf off can get lunch, milkshakes, smoothie, shave ice or drinks. In addition for today only all the items are on sale. Dawn is eating the last few bites of the watermelon shave ice that she got from Ruby's food truck. The whistler blows for the last heat of the third round to end. Sarah, Birdie, Kai and Sage start to paddle in. A minute later Sarah, Birdie, Kai and Sage are walking onto the beach with their surfboards under their arms and Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"At the end of heat two of the third round Sarah Farmer has twenty points and Kai Kealoha has 19.5 points to end the heat. Birdie Scott has 17.9 points and Sage Kapahea ends the heat with 16.5 points. The surf going to the fourth round is Dawn Preston, Kai Kealoha and Mily Acuna in heat one. In the second heat surfers are Sarah Farmer, Lacey Farmer and Birdie Scott. The first heat of the fourth round start in ten minutes. Surfers in the first heat get a drink and catch your breath for a few minutes before getting ready for the heat."

The loudspeaker goes quiet and the crowd starts clapping and cheering. Dawn stands up from the beach and then takes the empty shaved ice paper cone over to the trash can, which is on the right side of the food truck. Then Dawn throws out the empty paper cone that the shaved ice was in. Dawn walks over to Kurt and the surfboards and gets her surfboard from Kurt. Simultaneously Kai and Mily are waxing their surfboards. Sarah is getting a bottle of water out of Justin's cooler and Justin is walking over to Kai and Dawn. Nine minutes later the whistler is being blown to start the first heat of the fourth round. Kai, Dawn and Mily are running into the ocean with their surfboards under their arms. Simultaneously Sarah, Lacey and Birdie are waxing their surfboard as the three of them watch Kai, Dawn and Mily.

A short time later Mily, Kai and Dawn are paddling toward the first wave in the set. Kia is on the far left and Dawn is on the far right. Mily's is between Kai and Dawn, as the three of them are paddling toward the wave. When a foot away from the wave Kai and Dawn pull ahead of Mily and then the two teammates reach the wave simultaneously. Dawn and Kai push their bodies up and then the two of them pop up on their surfboards and drops into the wave. Dawn and Kai each do prefect bottom turns and then Kia goes right into a 360 reverse rotation. Simultaneously Dawn is preforming a crave, which change her direction that way she is going toward Kia. Dawn is keeping her surfboard in a straight line as cruising down the line toward Kai, this skill is known as a trim. Kia is doing a layback when Dawn rides in front of her and does a snap turning her surfboard in front of Kai. The side of Dawn's surfboard hits the nose of Kai's surfboard and Kai loses her balance and falls backwards off the surfboard. The surfboard flies into the air and when the surfboard hit the water, it misses Kai by an inch. Kai is wide eyed when the surfboard lands an inch away from her on the right side. Simultaneously Dawn is doing a skill know as shredding, which means Dawn is aggressive surfing the wave. The skill Dawn is doing results in spray over the backside. In addition the spray from Dawn's skill is spray Kai with ocean water. Kai gets onto her surfboard and then she starts paddling toward the out-the-back/outside. Once at the out-the-back/outside Kai paddle up beside Mily on her best friends left side and Mily looks at Kai that is sitting up on her surfboard and is shivering,

"Is any part of your body hurting after your wipeout Kai?"

"No."

"Are you cold?"

"A little but I will warm up when paddling to the next wave."

Kai and Mily stop talking and start watching Dawn. Simultaneously Dawn does a top turn snap into a near prefect Backflip. Then does a cutback into a closeout re-entry turn, as Kai start paddling toward the next wave in the set. A short time letter Dawn in paddling toward the out-the-back/outside and Mily paddle up to her. Mily block Dawn's way to the out-the-back/outside, Mily and Dawn sit up on their surfboard with their leg's straddle the surfboards.

"That wave was big enough for both of you to surf and get high scores on. What were you thinking dropping in on Kai and hit the nose of Kia's surfboard with your surfboard? You could have hurt Kai or break her surfboard."

Dawn lays back down on her surfboard and turns her surfboard to the right. Then Dawn paddles away from Mily. Mily lay down on her surfboard and turns the surfboard around. Then Mily paddles after Dawn, because Dawn did not answers her. Meanwhile, Kai has all ready reach the wave and pops up on her surfboard. She drops into the wave and then does an aerial 180 into a top turn snap. Then Kai does an off the lip into a tail slide and then goes right into a prefect closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Mily and Dawn is paddling toward the next wave in the wave set and Kai is paddling to the out-the-back/outside. Mily and Dawn is even with each other and stay this way to the last seconds. Mily cuts in front of Dawn and reaches the wave first. Mily pops up on the surfboard and drops into the wave. She does a prefect bottom turn into a weak top turn snap. Mily then does an aerial 180 into a closeout re-entry turn.

On the beach Sarah, Lacey and Birdie are walking to the water edge with their surfboards under their arms. The whistler blows for the first heat of the fourth round to end and Dawn, Kai and Mily start to paddle in. A minute and a half later Kurt waiting for Kai on the edge of the waters and when Dawn, Kai and Mily are near the water that comes up to the knees, the three of them get off the surfboards. Then the three young ladies pick up their surfboard and walk to the beach. Kai walks up to Kurt and he takes the surfboard from Kai. He is relieved to see that the surfboard was not damage when Dawn dropped in on Kai and Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"At the end of the first heat in the fourth round Dawn Preston has 19.5 point. Kai Kealoha finished the heat with 18.8 and Mily Acuna end the heat with 17.8 points. The next heat will start in a few minutes."

The crowd starts cheering for the surfing that was in the first heat and the surfer waiting for the second heat to start are watching the wave sets. Dale and Justin walk over to Kai who has just reached Justin's cooler and is opening the cooler. Kai grabs a bottle of water from the cooler and then close the lid of the cooler. Once upright Kai notices Dale and Justin watching her.

"(Dale and Justin) did you hurt anything when you wipeout?"

"No. Also, the surfboard did not get damage either."

"(Dale and Justin) that is good to hear."

Simultaneously Lacey is checking the ankle band of the lash that is on her right ankle. Sarah and Birdie are checking the ankle bands of their lashes that on their left ankles. A minute later the whistler blows for the next heat to start and Sarah, Lacey and Birdie run into the water with their surfboards under their arms. Dawn, Kai, Mily, Lani, Kurt Justin and Dale are watching Sarah, Lacey and Birdie paddling toward the impact zone. In addition Kurt is blowing his nose into a tissue and Lani is coughing into her left elbow. Kai is drinking her bottle of water and it is only making her stomach hurt more.

In the ocean Sarah, Lacey and Birdie are paddling to the first wave in the set. Birdie pulls ahead of Sarah and Lacey and beat Lacey and Sarah to the wave. Birdie push her body up and then pop up on the surfboard. Then Birdie drops into the wave and does a prefect bottom turn. Then goes right into a carve 360 that changes her direction that way she is surfing up the wave and toward the lip of the wave. Birdie goes right into an aerial 180. However, on the landing of the Aerial 180 Birdie starts to lose her balance and has to grabs the rail of the surfboard. In addition wrap her toes around the rail to stay on the surfboard. Birdie loses speed, as getting her balance back and sees the ride is nearing an end. She does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Sarah and Lacey start paddling to the next wave and Lacey is in the lead. Sarah starts to paddle harder and catch up to her cousin. The two of them are side by side to the last second and then Lacey pulls ahead of Sarah. Lacey gets to the wave first and pop up on the surfboard. She drops into the wave and goes right into a Backflip with rail grab, which is near prefect. She just has a tiny balance check on the landing. Lacey then does a top turn snap that is prefect into an off the lip done perfectly. Lacey then switches her stance and is now surfing with her right leg in front and left in back, which is a skill that is call a switch Stance. Lacey goes right into a closeout re-entry turn to end a near prefect ride. Simultaneously Birdie and Sarah are paddling toward the next wave in the set. The two teammates are neck to neck paddling toward the wave until the last second and then Sarah pulls ahead. Sarah reaches the wave first and push her body up and then pop up on the surfboard. Then Sarah's drop into the wave and does a backward aerial rotation, knew as an alley-opp that is prefect. Then does a top turn snap into an off the lip and both of the skills are perfectly preformed and then goes into a tail slide. The ride is nearing the end so Sarah does a closeout re-entry turn to finish a prefect ride. Simultaneously Birdie and Lacey are paddling toward the next wave in the set to try to get another ride in before the heat ends.

Meanwhile on the beach, Kai and Dawn are waxing their surfboard because the two of them are sure that they will be in the semifinal. The whistler blows for the last heat in the fourth round to end. Sarah, Lacey and Birdie start paddle in and simultaneously Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"At the end of the second heat of the fourth round Sarah Farmer has twenty points and Lacey Farmer has 19.8 points. Birdie Scott ends the heat with eighteen points. The semifinal starts in ten minutes and in the first heat of the semifinal is Lacey Farmer and Dawn Preston. In the second heat is Sarah Farmer and Kai Kealoha."

The loudspeaker goes quiet and the crowd start cheering, while Sarah, Birdie and Lacey walk onto the beach with their surfboards under their arms. Kurt walks over to Lacey and takes the surfboard from her and Lacey start sneezing into her left elbow.

"I will touch up the wax on your surfboard Lacey, go take a break."

"Thanks."

Lacey walks away from Kurt and over to where the wavesync team is sitting. Justin's pick up the box of tissues and hold the tissue box out, as Lacey walks over to him. Lacey's pulls a handful of tissues out of the box and then start to blow her nose into one of the tissues. Simultaneously Kurt has starts to wax the surfboard Lacey is using and Sarah is waxing her surfboard. By now Lacey has stopped blowing her nose and is now coughing mucus up into a couple tissues in her hands. Birdie is walking over to Ruby's food truck to get a drink and something to eat. Eight and half minute later Lacey Farmer and Dawn Preston are standing at the water edge waiting for the first heat of the semifinals to start. Lacey and Dawn have their surfboards under their arms and the ankle bands to the lashes of their surfboard are on their ankles. The whistler blows for the first heat of the semifinal to start and Lacey Farmer and Dawn Preston run into the ocean. Kurt, Kai and Sarah are sitting on the beach with Justin and Dale standing behind them. The five of them are watching Lacey and Dawn paddling to the impact zone.

In the ocean Dawn and Lacey are paddling toward the first wave in the set. Lacey notices the wave seem weak, so she stops paddling to the wave and turns her surfboard around. Lacey then paddles over to the out-the-back/outside. Once at the out-the-back/outside Lacey turn the surfboard, so she is facing the impact zone. Lacey sits up on her surfboard and start coughing into her right elbow, as watching Dawn. Simultaneously Dawn reaches the wave and pops up on her surfboard. Dawn drops into the wave and does an off the lip into a top turn snap. Then goes right into a floater into a layback. Dawn then does a closeout re-entry turn to finish off the ride. The next wave in the set is a breaking wave and neither Lacey nor Dawn goes for the wave. A short time later Lacey and Dawn are paddling toward the third wave in the set and Lacey pulls ahead. Lacey gets to the wave first and pop up on the surfboard. Then Lacey drops into the wave and does a prefect off the lip into a prefect top turn snap. Then Lacey does a backflip into a layback cutback. Lacey does a 360 full rotation into a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride that is almost prefect.

Back on the beach Sarah and Kai are walking toward the water with their surfboards under their arms. The whistler blows for the first heat of the semifinal to end and Lacey and Dawn start to paddle in. Kurt walks over to where the surfboards are being sticks into the sand to wait for Dawn and Lacey. A minute and half later Lacey and Dawn with their surfboards under their arms, walks over to Kurt. Dawn shoves her surfboard into Kurt arms and then walks away from him. Kurt looks at the surfboard and sees no damage, so he sticks the end of the surfboard into the sand and then take the surfboard from Lacey. Simultaneously Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker and Lacey and Kurt start sneezing into their right elbows.

"At the end of the first heat of the semifinal Lacey Farmer has 19.8 points and Dawn Preston has 18.8 points."

The crowds start cheering and clapping, as Rachelle Martin says 18.8 points. Justin walks over to Lacey with her large cup of raspberry ice tea that is half full. When Justin reaches Lacey, he hands Lacey the large cup of raspberry ice tea. Lacey takes the large cup of ice tea from Justin and takes a long drink. The whistler blows for the second heat of the semifinal to start and Sarah and Kai run into the ocean. Lacey is taking a seat on the beach and is watching Kai and her cousin. Dale walks over to Lacey and Justin and set a box of tissues beside Lacey. Simultaneously Justin puts an oversized beach towel around Lacey's shoulders and Kurt walks over to Justin, Dale and Lacey. Kurt takes a seat beside Lacey and grabs a tissue from the box of tissues that is between him and Lacey.

In the ocean Kia and Sarah are paddling toward the impact zone and Kai is a little ahead of Sarah. Kai reaches the wave first and pops up on her surfboard. Then drops into the wave doing a prefect bottom turn into a top turn snap. Then does an aerial 180 that is prefect and then goes into a frontside. Kai then does a closeout re-entry turn to end the ride. Simultaneously Sarah is paddling to the next wave and short time later Sarah is dropping into the wave. Sarah does a prefect alley-opp right away and then does a prefect top turn snap. She then does a prefect off the lip into a tail slide and goes right into a frontside. Sarah then goes in a closeout re-entry turn to finish a prefect ride. Back on the beach Kurt is standing by Dawn, Birdie and Lacey surfboards. Dawn, Birdie, Lacey, Justin and Dale are watching Kia and Sarah, who are both ride the same wave and are doing closeout re-entry turns. The whistler blows for the heat to end right as Sarah and Kia are lays down on their surfboards. Sarah and Kai start to paddle in. A minute and half later Sarah and Kai are walking onto the beach with their surfboards under their arms. Kurt takes Sarah's surfboard and simultaneously Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"At the end of the second heat of the semifinal Sarah Farmer has twenty points and Kai Kealoha has nineteen points. The two surfers going to the final heat are Sarah Farmer and Lacey Farmer, which means it is cousin against cousin, which is a first for Ruby's surf off. The final heat is going to be a good one, I wonder who is going too win the defended champion or will the new comer to Ruby's surf off win? The final heat starts in fifteen minutes, to give the surfers enough time to take a break and get ready for the final heat."

The crowd start cheering and clapping and Lacey walks over to Kurt. Kurt hand Lacey the surfboard that she is using and he hands her a box that has a bar of surfboard wax inside the box. Lacey turns and walks away from Kurt and short time later Lacey is kneeling on the beach and waxing her surfboard. A few minutes later Sarah is kneeling beside her cousin and waxing her surfboard too. Kurt, Kai, Dawn and Birdie are sitting in front of Justin's cooler and Dale and Justin and standing behind the cooler. In addition Kai has wrapped an oversized beach towel around her shoulder and then wrapped the towel tightly around her body, because she is cold. With only a minute and half to go until the whistler is blown Lacey and Sarah is standing at the water edge with their surfboards under their arms. When the whistler is blowing Sarah and Lacey runs into the ocean and once the two of them are waists deep, their drop their surfboards into the water. Then Lacey and Sarah get onto their surfboards and a minute later the two of them are paddling toward the impact zone. Back on the beach Dawn is putting on her short jean skirt and Kurt, Birdie and Kai are watching Lacey and Sarah.

In the ocean Lacey and Sarah are getting near the first wave, when Lacey pulls ahead of Sarah. Lacey makes it to the wave first and pops up on the surfboard. She drops into the wave and does a prefect bottom turn into a top turn snap. Then Lacey does an aerial reverse into a layback and then does a closeout re-entry turn to end a near prefect ride. Simultaneously Sarah is paddling to the next wave and once at the wave she pops up on her surfboard. Sarah drops into the wave and does a prefect aerial with a rail grab that is call a superman. Then Sarah does a prefect top turn snap into a prefect off the lip and goes right into a pivot turn, which is done perfectly. Sarah goes into a layback cutback into a closeout re-entry turn to end a prefect ride. A few moments later Sarah and Lacey are paddling to the next wave to try to get another ride in before the final heat ends. However, the whistler for the heat to end blows before Sarah and Lacey get to the wave. The two surfers turn their surfboard around and start to paddle in. In addition the crowd is cheering and clapping for Sarah Farmer and Lacey Farmer. A minute later Lacey and Sarah are walking onto the beach and Kurt is walking up to Sarah and Lacey. Justin and Dale are walking over to Sarah and Lacey too and Dale is smiling at Lacey. Dale reaches Lacey and Sarah first and he starts talking right away.

"Lacey's welcome to team wavesync, Mr. Godfrey says he is very proud of you for tough it out the past two weeks. In addition he is proud of you for surfing today despite being under the weather still and being on antibiotic for Pneumonia, Strep throat and a sinus infection. Mr. Godfrey wants you to take a few days off and get lots of rest that way you can get well."

"I am on the team?"

"Yes."

Simultaneously Kurt takes Lacey's surfboard and then he takes Sarah's surfboard. Lacey jumps up and down and runs up to Dale. Then Lacey hugs Dale, who is taking by surprise. Lacey let go of Dale and then Sarah and Lacey hugs each other and then Justin and Lacey hugs each other. In addition Kurt is walking over to the other surfboards. Rachelle Martin voice comes over the loudspeakers and the crowd stops cheering and clapping.

"In first place is Sarah Framer with twenty points and Lacey Framer is in second with 19.9 points."

The crowds start cheering and clapping again. Simultaneously Rachelle Martin walks over to Sarah and Lacey and hands each of them a trophy and checks. The two silver trophies are barrel waves with a silver surfer on top of the barrel wave. The surfboard the silver surfer is on is form from the letters of Ruby's surf off. On Sarah's trophy it says first place under the barrel wave and on Lacey it says second place under the barrel wave. Lacey and Sarah take the trophies and checks from Rachelle Martin and then Sarah and Lacey are poses for pictures for surf magazines and newspapers. Dawn, Birdie, Kia and Kurt are taking the surfboards to Justin's land rover or Sarah's car. Justin is gathering up the oversized beach towels, as Sarah and Lacey have their pictures taking.

Twenty minutes later Birdie, Kai and Kurt are in the back of Sarah's car. Birdie is sitting on the third row bench seat behind the passenger seat. Kai and Kurt are sitting on the second row bench seat. Kai is behind the passenger seat and Kurt is behind the driver seat. Lacey is sitting in the front on the passenger side of the car and is holding her trophy and check and is also holding Sarah trophy and check. Sarah starting the car and once the car is running she looks in the review mirror. Sarah sees Kurt has his head lay against the back of the seat and has his eyes close. In addition Sarah notices that Kurt looks flushed and exhausted with dark bags under his eyes. Lacey and Kurt start sneezing, Kurt is sneezing into his left elbow and Lacey is sneezing into her right elbow.

"Kurt's do you want me to take you home before taking Lacey, Bridie and Kai home?"

"Coughing, yes, please and I am exhaust and feel too unwell to finish my shift today."

"Then I will take you home first."

"Thank you."

Sarah and Kai stop talking and Sarah takes the parking bake off. Then Sarah puts the car in reverse and after making sure no one is behind her Sarah backs out of the parking space. A short time later Sarah pulls up behind Justin's land rover, at the exit of the parking lot. Justin gets a break and pulls out of the parking lot turning right. Sarah pulls forward and stops at the end of the exit. She sees no one is coming either way and pulls out turning left. Six and half minute later Sarah pulls into the driveway of Kurt's parent's house that is on the right side of the house. The house is a one story house that is pale green and has a front lanai (porch). The lanai railing is paint white. In addition the house has a pyramid roof that is metal and dark green and has a covered carport on the right side of the house. In addition the roof of the carport is attached to the house and is a dark-green metal roof like the house. The staircase of the lanai is in the center of the lanai and has three steps. In addition planted on each side of the staircase is Bird of paradise flowers, which are Mrs. Shoemaker favorite flower. Sarah puts the parking bake on and Lacey open the passengers' door of the car. Kai gets out of the car and then Kurt gets out of the car. Kurt starts to walk away from Sarah's car and toward the front lanai and Kai gets back into the car. Sarah watch Kurt walks up the step of the lanai. Then Sarah watch Kurt walks up to the front door, which is in the center of the house. In addition on each side of the front door are large picture windows. Sarah watch Kurt walks into the house and then Sarah takes the parking bake off. A short time later Sarah is backing the car out of the driveway.

Inside the Shoemaker's house Kurt is walking through the living room that is on the left side of the house and the eat-in-kitchen is on the right side of the house. The living room has a black loveseat in front of the picture window on the left side of the front door, if your back is to the door. A long couch is on the far left-hand wall if standing with your back to the front door. On the wall across from the front door is a second black loveseat. Against the center of the wall across from the long couch is the tv stand with a twenty-three-inch tv on top of the tv stand. The kitchen doorway is on the right side of the tv if sitting on the long couch. In addition the living room, kitchen and hallway to the two bedrooms and the bathroom have ivory walls. Kurt stops walking for a moment and looks into the eat-in-kitchen. He leans against the left side of the doorway into the eat-in-kitchen and see his parents reading the newspaper at the dinning table. The dinning table is oak and is in front of the large picture window. In addition running through the whole house is oak hard wood floors that have a light natural stain. A white refrigerator is on the left side of the kitchen doorway. The freezer door is on top and the refrigerator door is on the bottom. After the refrigerator the base cabinets start with smoky quartz counter tops and the base cabinets go to the center of the wall across from the picture window. Then a stove/oven range that is white that is follow by more base cabinets and the base cabinets are on the wall across from the kitchen doorway too. A double kitchen sink in the center and the sink is white, also across from the refrigerator and next to the base cabinet is a tall pantry cabinet. Upper cabinets are on the wall that the refrigerator and base cabinets and the other two walls have open shelves. Kurt start coughing and Mrs. Shoemaker's look up from the newspaper she is reading and sees Kurt leaning against the doorway. Mrs. Shoemaker that has the same color hair and eyes as Kurt is standing up from the ladder back dining chair. In addition there are six ladder back dining chairs around the dinning table two on each side and one at each end of the table that is a square dining table. In addition Mrs. Shoemaker is five feet five with a thin diamond shape face and a thin inverted triangle body shape. Mrs. Shoemaker set the newspaper onto the table and then walks over to her son and puts her right hand onto Kurt's forehead. Kurt notices his mother is wearing a black pencil skirt and sleeveless white blouse, as his mother takes her hand off his forehead.

"Your forehead feels like it is on fire, go take a seat at the dinning table. I am going to get the digital oral thermometer."

Mrs. Shoemaker's walks out of the kitchen and to the hallway in the back of the house. The hallway is on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door of the house. Kurt walks into the kitchen and over to the dinning table. He takes a seat on the first chair on the left side of the table if standing at the end of the table with your back to the living room. Mr. Shoemaker's looks up from reading the newspaper and looks at his sons that is a younger version of him and sees that Kurt looks unwell and exhaust too. Mrs. Shoemaker walks into the kitchen turning the white digital oral thermometer on, which already has a probe cover on it. Kurt takes the digital oral thermometer from his mother and puts the thermometer into his mouth. He closes his mouth and leans against the back of the chair. Thirty-five second later the thermometer starts to beep and Mrs. Shoemakers takes the thermometer out of her son mouth, then looks at the digital display.

"You are running a fever of 104. 8 degrees Fahrenheit, what other symptoms do you have?"

"Ahem I have a cough, a sore throat, the chills, a headache, muscle aches, loss of appetite, earaches in both ears and cannot breathe through my nose. I am also tired, feel weak and I feel a little nausea too."

"I want you to take it easy the rest of the day and try to get some sleep."

"I have no ah-choo issues with that."

Kurt stands up from the chair and then walks out of the kitchen. He walks into the living room and then walks to the hallway that leads to the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Kurt walks into the hallway and walks past his parent's bedroom on the left and then walks by the bathroom that is also on the left. Then Kurt turns and walks into the back bedroom on the left, which is his bedroom and closes the door behind him. Kurt then walks over to his bed, which head is against the center of the far right-hand wall if you are standing with your back to the bedroom door. The walls of Kurt's bedroom are ocean blue and have posters of vintage surfboards and pictures of surfboards made by his favorite surfboard shapers. Kurt falls onto the double bed and closes his eyes, as kicking off his flip flops that he forget to take off before coming into the house. Then Kurt turns so his head is at the head of the bed and feet are at the end. A minute later Kurt is sound asleep.

At Justin's house Sarah is pulling into the driveway and sees Justin and Dawn taking surfboards off the roof of the land rover. Sarah pulls her car up to the carport and stop in front of the carport. Then Sarah puts the parking bake and turns the car off. Sarah and Lacey open the door of the car and then Sarah and Lacey gets out of the car. In addition Lacey's has her and Sarah's trophy and both checks in her hands and is walking to the back of the car. Kai moves the back of the front bench seat forward and then get out of the car followed by Birdie. Kai and Sarah close the doors of the car and Justin start talking.

"Sarah's where is Kurt?"

"I take him home because he is too sick to finishes his shift today."

"You did the right thing Sarah. Lacey head inside and take it easy the rest of day. The rest of us will put the surfboards away."

Lacey walks to the side door of the house and head inside the house. Simultaneously Birdie, Sarah, Kai and Justin are taking surfboards off the roof of the land rover and the roof of Sarah's car. However, Dawn has stop helping and is staring at Justin. Justin grabs a surfboard and walks over to Dawn who is standing in the open door frame of the garage.

"Call Kurt cellphone and tell him that his has to finish his shift Justin?"

"No."

"Then who is going to clean my competition surfboard?"

"You are. Now get your competition surfboard off the roof of the land rover and then get to work cleaning the surfboard. I will clean Baily's surfboard that Lacey used and the rest of you are to clean your competition surfboards."

Justin walks over to Sarah's car and help to take the extra surfboards off the roof rack. A few minutes later everyone is in the garage cleaning the competition surfboards, so the sand is remove before being put up for the night. Four minutes later Justin has finishes cleaning Bailey's surfboard and is putting the surfboard in the stand up rack. Justin looks around the garage and sees that Birdie, Kai and Sarah are almost finished cleaning their surfboard. However, Dawn has just start to clean the sand off her surfboard and does not look happy about having to clean her surfboard.

Inside the house Lacey is in the kitchen and is heating up a bowl of chicken noddle soup in the microwave because she is hunger. The two trophy and checks are on the breakfast island. The microwave start beeping and Lacey get the bowl of soup from the microwave. Then Lacey walks out of the kitchen and to the dinning area. Lacey has just set down at the table when Sarah, Kai, Justin and Birdie walk into the house through the open slide glass door. Birdie and Kai walk over to the staircase and heads upstairs and Sarah is walking into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Sarah walks over to the refrigerator and up the top door and get an ice pack out of the freezer. Simultaneously Justin walks over to Lacey who sitting on the end chair with her back to the kitchen. Justin sees that Lacey is eating some chicken noddle soup, which is good because she hardly ate the last two weeks. However, he notices that Lacey looks exhaust and feverish. In addition Lacey has black bags under her eyes, Justin's puts his left hand on Lacey's forehead and Lacey's forehead feel very hot to his hand. Justin takes his hand off Lacey's forehead and puts his hands on his hips.

"Lacey after you eat, I want you to go take two Tylenol and then take a nap?"

"Ahem I am going to take a dose of Prescription Dextromethorphan/guaifenesinfor and then I am going to work on homework until the Dextromethorphan/guaifenesinfor start to work. After working on homework for an hour I will take a nap."

"That is fine."

Justin walks away from Lacey and walks over to the breakfast island. He grabs Sarah and Lacey's trophy and set them on a thin side table that on the wall under the staircase and across from the back of the couch. Sarah's first place trophy is on the left side of a decorative hand carved wooden long board that on wooden a display rack. Lacey's second place trophy is on the right side of a decorative hand carved wooden long board that on wooden a display rack. Then Justin heads outside to see if Dawn has finished cleaning her surfboard, so he can close the garage.

Ten minute later Lacey walks into the bedroom she shares with Kai and Sarah and sees Sarah laying on her bed with an ice pack on her right knee. In addition Lacey notice that Sarah is wearing a pair of short gray cotton short and a gray tank top with spaghetti straps and is reading Pride and Prejudice. Lacey looks over at Kai loft bed and sees Kai sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and she is reading Pride and Prejudice. In addition Kai is wearing a long sleeve shirt that is pale pink and a pair of pajama pants that are pale pink too. Lacey walks over to her bed and looks at the corner unit between her and Kai's loft bed, on top of the corner unit are three piles of Lacey's. In the three piles are Lacey's textbooks, notebooks and folders with class assignments and on top of the textbooks is her copy of Pride and Prejudice and a copy Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (Spanish version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer stone). Lacey gets two Tylenol pills and a dose of Dextromethorphan/guaifenesinfor and then takes both of them. She then kneels down and open one of the drawer under her bed. She gets out a pair of black sweatpant and a black long sleeve's shirt. Simultaneously Kai set her book down and sneezes into her hands. Lacey looks up at Kai and Kai sneezes again.

"Bless you."

Thanks."

"Kai how are you feeling?"

"Ah-choo, cold and achy. Also, my throat hurts a little and I have started sneezing. I also, had a stomachache since eating breakfast this morning. I hope that I am not catching what going around the school or what you have Lacey."

"I hope you are not catch what I have ah-choo or what going around the school either."

Kia pulls a handful of tissues out of the box of tissues that is set on the bed to her left. Then Kai blows her nose into one of the tissue. Lacey gets a clean bra and underwear out of one of the drawers and then closes the drawers that are open. Lacey then heads into the Jack and Jill's bathroom to get changes. Kai's pick up her copy of Pride and Prejudice and start to read again, despite sneezing into a tissue in her left hand.


End file.
